Connecting Threads
by The Dark Future
Summary: Prequel to 'Threads that connect us all'. Stork is taking up the responsibility of being a parent to Steela. Meanwhile, Master Cyclonis has Aerrow all to herself. This story will answer all your questions. Sorry for some readers, but AxMC.
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

Angel Raziella requested in her review for a side story about Stork parenting Steela. I made this story because I try to give what my audience wants and since I am sure that my readers who read 'Threads that connect us all' have questions about Steela's childhood and Master Cyclonis's relationship with Aerrow.

A slight warning, it does get a little lemony near the end. I did my best to cut it down, but I am just warning you before time. This is the only chapter that will have it.

* * *

Chapter One – New Beginnings

Stork stood against the sunlight as his shadow cast upon the unmarked grave. He looked down on it with a sad expression. Had it only been a week since he dug this grave for one of his best friends? The desert wind blew across as sand danced around him. All was silent as he continued to look upon this grave sadly. Then the baby cried, breaking the silence and bringing Stork back to the present.

"There, there, Steela." He said turning his back to the wind in an attempt to keep her from the sand. He rocked her gently back and forth in the cradle of his arms. He had thought it would be best for Steela to see her mother's grave before he made his plans to leave the Terra. He decided this because he felt both this wasn't the place to raise Steela and it was too painful to stay because of the three months that he spent with Piper only brought bad memories now.

The village watched him silently pack all his stuff onto the heli-scooter. Nobody said anything because they all understood what he went through. He packed the engine crystals that the village promised him, his clothes, Piper's staff, plenty of diapers and bottled milk for the baby. Unable to take the silence anymore, the sky knight of the Terra walked over to him.

"Why are you doing this, Stork?"

He continued to pack and didn't face the sky knight, "I have my reasons."

"But without you, this village wouldn't have gotten to where it is today. You gave us so much, how will we maintain all this?" He said hinting to the new street lights and the solar collectors.

"In the inn room, I left a detailed manual that will answer all your questions. Just let me go, I need to do this." He spoke with a hint of a harsh tone.

"It is her, isn't it?"

Stork stopped and relaxed his shoulders, "Yes."

"I understand. Good luck, Stork and thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

The sky knight walked away and the midwife approached Stork.

"How do you intend to hold that baby when you are flying a heli-scooter?"

Stork stopped again, this time he gulped for it was an oversight that he should have predicted. He turned to the midwife who was holding a leather sling in her hands. She presented it to him and he took it in his arms happily.

"This should keep her safe for your trip. Where are you going by the way?"

"Terra Atmosia. It seems a logical choice."

"Safest place in the Atmos, they say."

"As I said, the most logical choice."

"You know that you are welcome here…always."

"Thank you all for your hospitality, it has meant a lot to us."

"You're welcome, Stork. Have a good trip."

She left and he turned back to the heli-scooter. Steela slept adorably on the driver's seat, he should have been more careful with her especially if she rolled over in her sleep. He grabbed Piper's journal from the packed items and stuffed it in his shirt to make sure it was safe. Then he wrapped the sling over his shoulder and carefully picked her up and placed her inside it. He mounted the heli-scooter and waved goodbye to those who were still there. They waved back as Stork revved the engine and drove off the edge of the Terra.

Steela cried as the roaring noise of the ignition woke her up. For the first several minutes, he flew with one hand on the wheel and another rocking the leather sling. In time, Steela calmed down and her emerald eyes stared up at Stork. He paid mind only to the skies, but she smiled because she liked looking at him.

After an hour or two, Steela began crying again. Unsure of the situation, Stork found a small piece of floating rock to land on. Once they were settled, He took Steela and laid her down on a soft patch of grass.

"Let's see, let's see…um, what do you need?" Stork asked Steela hoping for an answer, but she continued to cry.

"Okay, Stork, get it together and think. Hmmm…remember Tynki, what did she need?"

He thought back to when Junko had the baby Wallop aboard the Condor. Though, it was sketchy because most of his memories were repressed.

"Okay, what did the midwife say? Babies need food, attention, sleep, and changing their…" He stopped here because he shuddered at the thought of what he had to do next.

He clapped his hands together in prayer, "Oh please, no…let it not be that."

There was only one way he could find out if that was the problem. After taking a deep breath, he carefully knelt down on one knee and leaned in. He gulped before taking a whiff of the air.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! Fate, why me…why now?" He yelled.

His outburst caused Steela to cry harder. This brought him back to reality and he tried to quiet Steela through calming words, but to no avail. He then rummaged through the packed items and pulled out a clean diaper.

"And, of course." He pulled out a clothes pin and squeezed it on his nose.

He brought some baby wipes and the diaper. He knelt in close and kept his arms as far stretched as he could and looked away from Steela, an unsatisfied look appeared on his face while doing such an action.

He removed the pin of the diaper and carefully removed the diaper itself. Placing it to the side, he groped for the baby wipes and grabbed one blindly. He then felt for Steela's tiny legs, which took him a minute before he grabbed her feet with his free hand. Lifting her legs up gently, he slowing eased his trembling hand covered with the baby wipe.

After she was cleaned, he grabbed a new diaper. He wrapped it around her waist and pinned it. Steela stopped crying as she felt the clean diaper and was giggling once again.

Happy that it was quiet again, Stork wiped his brow and stood up holding the dirty diaper and baby wipe.

He mumbled under his breath, "I wonder if I will get a fever from this."

As he approached the heli-scooter, something came to mind.

"Um…where do I put these? Oh man, we are so doomed."

* * *

Master Cyclonis drove the prototype skimmer down the valley of Terra Deros. It was once an ancestral home of her family until the first Master Cyclonis left it behind to forge the Cyclonian Empire. This was the last place of refuge, should all things boil down to it.

She slid herself from underneath him. Taking a moment to stretch her legs, she took this time to think of how she wanted to go about this. She talked big, but she never thought she would actually get him in her clutches. To make sure he was completely helpless, she knelt down and lifted his head. There was no response to any of her actions.

She smirked, "Still asleep, I see. Too bad, you might miss out on all the fun."

Then she grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulders. She walked while supporting him. Though a part of her hated herself for doing this because without him, she could be empress once again, but the idea of mating with him seemed to surpass that feeling. She dragged him along and paused to open the door before continuing.

When she was close to the couch, she heaved him onto it and then positioned his body to lay flat against the cushions. With a small smile, she began to undress him. She started safely with the shirt, then his shoes. Then she gulped as sweat started to bead down her skin, she knew of the process, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. With slightly quivering hands, she removed his pants.

Taking another gulp, she slowly removed the last garment he wore. Then her smile widened as she looked down on him.

"Oooo…it seems the paralysis crystal makes everything stiff. I should get to work."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she lowered her lips onto him.

Aerrow awoke feeling good for some reason. A wide smile was on his face as his eyes fluttered open. He heard a strange smacking sound and looked around to investigate, he could only move his head once again.

He recoiled in fear at the sight of her head bobbing up and down, "Oh my god!"

She removed herself from him, so she could speak, "Ah, good morning, Aerrow."

"What are you doing and where are my clothes?"

"Isn't it obvious what I am doing and your clothes are on the floor. I wanted you to be awake before we…you know, but I got a little impatient. Feels good, doesn't it?"

He blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Her face glowed, "Ha! So you were enjoying it."

"Well, I can't help it…I'm a guy."

"Now that you are awake, we can have some real fun." Her devilish smile appeared and she slithered on top of him. She nibbled his neck, moving one hand down his side while the other played with him.

The heat from such actions almost made him moan, "I'm not enjoying this."

"Liar! Your mind may not like this, but your body…" She clenched a cheek hard in her free hand, "…is honest and responsive. It wants me to continue and somewhere deep within this squeaky clean sky knight, I know you want to as well."

He continued to look away as she continued. Though he hate to admit it, she was right. There was a huge temptation to just let himself go like he did with Piper, but she was different. He loved Piper, she however was an enemy for years, an enemy he swore to stop.

He thought to himself, "Where am I? My last birthday." He thought of the events in detail, sitting on one side of the round table with a goofy birthday hat on his head. The presents were being handed out. Then he felt a hand gently caress his face, bringing him back to the present.

"What are you thinking about?"

He didn't reply, "That's all right, Aerrow. What I'll show you next will rock your world."

She stood up and he struggled as hard as he could, but his body still wouldn't response to him. This caused her to laugh.

"You're not going anywhere. The effects of my paralysis crystal won't wear off for another six hours and that…" She smiled wider, "…gives me plenty of time."

She turned around and began to remove her clothes, he looked away clenching his eyes tight thinking about the good times he had with Piper. The dates, the dinners, the jokes, the blunders, and the magical evening…it was true he couldn't escape, but not even she could make him open his eyes.

That was until she seductively said, "Oh, Aerrow…"

He opened his eyes just a crack, her beautiful form stood before him. He couldn't help himself, but to open his eyes all the way. Though the reaction was momentary, she caught of sight of it.

She laughed once again, "So you never thought this was under my clothes the entire time?"

"I don't know…what you're talking about?" He said knowing she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Come on and admit it. You like what you see."

"Fine, I admit it. You have certain…attractive…qualities that may make a…man turn his head."

"There was that so hard?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, "Why I couldn't bring myself to finish you?"

She slithered on top of him once again and brought herself close to him, "Because you couldn't kill me after you killed the Dark Ace, the fear I saw in your eyes, it was terrifying for you, wasn't it? That was the first time you killed a person."

"Sky knights…" He was silenced when her fingers pressed to his lips.

"Do what is necessary to survive. That is the way of the world, the way of everything."

"No, you're wrong. There is more to life than mere survival."

She growled, "Enough talk! It is time for us to…mate." Her devilish smile appeared once again.

The color left his face as she started to position herself. He jerked his head fiercely back and forth in his vain attempts to escape.

"There is no escape for you this time, Aerrow. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. You said it, after all, you are a guy."

His desperate cries for help were hopelessly made as he wished anything would come and interrupt them during those long six hours. It was the day that Aerrow felt truly defeated by Master Cyclonis.

* * *

**The first chapter of the prequel…complete. Every chapter will further update across the storylines and you may see some scenes that were flashbacks in the main story.**


	2. Life Choices

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Two – Life Choices 

Aerrow glared spitefully at Master Cyclonis from the corner of his eye. She was sleeping underneath the covers on the couch, a wide smile graced her face. He growled slightly at the very sight of her, but continued to put on his clothes. He only had his pants and shoes, then he could leave her and this horrible memory behind him forever.

He quietly slid one leg, then the other. He smiled as he laced up his shoes and tiptoed toward the door.

"Going somewhere?" He froze when he heard her voice.

Turning around, he saw her sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her. He stopped trying to sneak and stood up properly.

"Yes, I am leaving."

"To where, Aerrow?"

"Far away from you for one thing, I am going to search for Piper." He continued toward the door.

Master Cyclonis laughed, "Come on, Aerrow. Admit it, she is gone and nothing will bring her back."

He snapped his head back to her, "No! I know she is still alive. I can feel it."

She laughed again, "Sorry, but her heli-scooter was destroyed, remember? I saw everything from the Maelstrom's scope."

"You can't stop me from going."

She cleared her throat and brandished the paralysis crystal back and forth. He froze in his steps right there. She rose from the couch with one hand on the crystal and the other holding the blanket up.

"Leave me alone."

"Aerrow…" She got up close and looked into his emerald eyes, "…face facts, Piper is dead, but you are still here. I…am still here."

"Why are you caring all of a sudden? You've gotten what you wanted, why don't you just do away with me? At least then, I will be with Piper."

"I just…can't." She turned away from him. She sighed before continuing, "…I don't remember my mother at all, and she just disappeared from my life shortly after I was born. My father never told me what happened to her, but I always had my suspicions."

He noticed a change in her voice, it was changing from a hateful to a sad tone, "You don't know what it was like being raised by him. The constant training, the constant study, nothing less than perfection, and if I failed…" She paused for a moment as she cried, "…he would beat me. It was horrible…I…I…"

Aerrow's anger faded as pity set in. He had no idea what her life was like before she ruled Cyclonia. This was the second time he saw the frightened teenage girl instead of the empress she usually was. He bit his lip and reached his arms around her. She stopped crying and opened her eyes when she realized he was hugging her.

"Aerrow…"

"I'm a Sky Knight, remember? I help those in need in whatever way I can."

"Aerrow, no one has…treated me like this before. It feels strange yet welcoming."

She turned around and felt his arms wrap around her again. He never thought he would do this and a part of him resented himself for it, but this was the right thing to do.

"Master Cyclonis…" He stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Please, call me Helena. That is my real name."

"Okay, Helena. If you want, I will stay here."

"Oh, Aerrow."

She said as the crystal dropped from her hand and the blanket feathered down to the floor. She rested her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat, it was the most soothing sound she has ever heard. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.

He looked out the window to the sunlight and thought, "Sorry, Piper. You are going to have to wait a little longer."

* * *

Stork parked the heli-scooter in a parking area on Terra Atmosia. He paid the fee with some of the money he earned from Terra Deros. Steela was resting comfortably in the sling as Stork wandered the streets. 

"Here we are, Steela. I never thought we would make it, especially carrying the dirty…things with my feet, but somehow we made it."

Steela continued looking up making cute baby noises as they moved along.

"First, we have to find you a place to be taken care of for awhile as I search for a job."

With that sentiment, he continued his journey to find a daycare center that would take care of Steela. Following by word-of-mouth, he was standing in front of this tall, white building. He gulped and cradled Steela close to him.

"Well, here we go."

Acting like he was walking through the threshold that bears his doom, he looked around for anyone.

"Hello?" He said and heard his echo a moment later.

Steela started to cry, "There, there, you're safe. You're with…uncle Stork now."

Her wailing continued as he walked around the lobby. He gently rocked her in his arms until he heard a door close. Turning in the direction of the noise, he saw a red-haired woman walking toward them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it is nap time and I was making sure the babies were situated. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could take care of her for a little while."

"Sure thing, are you the father?"

"Um, is that important?"

"According to the addendum of the Terra Atmosia's childcare regulation. Only a family member, preferably the parents of the child, or legal guardian must be present before we can accept the child. Sorry, but it is a legal issue."

"Isn't it obvious that I am not her father?"

"Yes it is. So I am sorry, but we can't help you."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"But I am her legal guardian."

"Is it on paper?"

"Well…no."

"Then, there is nothing I can do. I am truly sorry."

"Okay, where can I go to become her legal guardian on paper?"

"You can head to the courthouse. They should be able to help you. It might be hard seeing as you and the child are different...um, races."

"Thank you for telling me, but I promised her mother that I would take care of her. So I will have to give it a try."

"Good luck to you…um?"

"Stork, my name is Stork."

"Good luck to you, Stork."

He dipped his head and walked out of the daycare center. Though he was thankful, he knew that he would need more than luck to achieve this. He stood before the large door leading into the courthouse of Terra Atmosia. His legs started to quiver as he thought of all the things that would go wrong.

He took a deep breath and looked down into her emerald eyes sort of reminding him of Aerrow, "Here we go, Steela. I am not sure what is going to happen, but I promise that we will always be together. That's a promise I made to your mother and I intend to keep it."

After walking through the large doors, he stood in line with a crowd of other people navigating the dividers as Stork watched the velvet ropes. With every step, he walked closer and closer toward the clerks behind the shielded counters. He started to sweat as he thought of what he was going to say. Just then, a baby started to cry.

"Oh man, not now." He said looking down at Steela, who was perfectly asleep. He looked around the room and noticed the many others, who held babies in their arms cradling them. It seemed the last battle against the Cyclonian Empire cost many lives, though the victory was won, no one felt victorious.

Stork saw the many others who were holding the hands of toddlers, a few that were severely bandaged, and some perfectly well people standing alone yet with a sad look on their faces. Now he understood it well, the true aftermath of the final battle.

Disbelieving of the horrors before him, he stood almost transfixed, only moving when he needed to. Then he felt something brushing against his chest, it was Steela whose little arms were trying to reach up to him. He lowered his head and she grabbed his chin, this always made her laugh and he would smile.

"Choochy, Choochy, Choo." He tickled her stomach gently and made her laugh more.

Then he froze for a second as he realized, "Oh my gosh, I am becoming like Junko."

He shuttered the thought and moved down the line. Thankfully, the wait wasn't too long as people were being assigned or dismissed based on their needs. He stood behind the thin yellow line on the floor as the clerk shouted, "Next!"

He walked up to the window, she took one look at him and rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, your baby is starving or needs a home and you want to get money for it in return. All you people disgust me. Ne…"

"No, wait!" His shout caused her to pause, "I am not here for money, I want the papers to apply for legal guardianship over this baby."

"Well right now as you can see behind you, we are swamped and so the Terra has authorized several new protocols for dealing with the overflow."

"Is there one that can help me?"

"You'll have to be interviewed by a judge for guardianship."

"When can that happen?"

"Right now, go down that hall. Third door on your left. Next!"

"Thank you."

"Next!" She repeated herself.

He took this as his cue to go, so he followed her instructions. He walked and stood outside the door and took another deep breath before entering.

"Okay, here we go." He whispered to Steela and walked through the door.

He saw five people inside the courtroom: a baliff, a stenographer, the elderly-looking judge, and the man and woman standing before him. The woman was crying into her husband's chest.

The judge said as if repeating himself, "Very sorry, but the Terra doesn't have the funds to repair your shop."

Stork could tell there wasn't an ounce of sympathy in the judge's voice and yet, the couple still pleaded with him.

"But it was a Cyclonian skimmer crashing into our shop that destroyed it. It wasn't anything we did and our taxes can't cover that?"

"I have already said it twice. But we are sorry and can't fund the repairs to your shop. Good day." He looked away from them and back to his papers.

The woman cried into her hands, "We're ruined!"

Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulder and comforted her, "Come on, honey. This isn't the end. We'll find a way, I am sure of it."

He helped her walk to the exit as Stork watched them leave. He wondered now if there was any chance for him. Just then, a young woman burst through the doors behind him and handed a letter to the baliff.

He announced, "Next issue, legal guardianship over an infant. Would the person step up to the bench, please?"

Stork gulped and did what he was told. He breathed deeply as he wondered if a panic attack was starting. But a quick glance into Steela's eyes, he felt himself steady again.

The judge picked up his glasses and examined the paper he was given, "Okay, Mister…"

"Stork, the name's Stork, your honor."

"Stork. You wish to apply for legal guardianship over this child, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I would."

"Tell me then. What would make you fit to be this child's guardian?"

"Well…" he scratched the back of his neck as he thought of the words, "…I know I'll be a good guardian because I've been taking care of her for over a week now."

"Only a week, Mister Stork?"

Stork flinched, he hated the emphasis that the judge put on 'Mister', "Yes, she was born nine days ago."

"Where's her mother?" He interjected before Stork could continue.

Stork's brow twitched, "Her mother died in childbirth. She was a good friend of mine."

"And her father?"

Stork twitched again, "I don't know where he is, he also was a good friend of mine."

"So tell me why I should let you have this child?"

"What do you mean? I am the only family she has…"

"But you are not family, aren't you, Mister Stork?"

Stork stomached growling, "No, I am not. But still…"

"Tell me then why should I, in all good conscience, give this human child to a greenie like you?"

Stork froze stiff in rage for a split second, he couldn't believe that a judge would use such a term. That was the most foul thing you could call a Merb by, a term that he thought never to hear. Then he took a deep breath and tried to talk.

"Mister Stork, I can see you have anger issues and therefore…"

"No, wait! You don't understand, your honor. I promised her mother as she was dying to take care of her. I told her I would always take care of Steela and in order to do that I need your help."

'Baliff, restrain Mister Stork."

"Wait, I didn't do anything!"

"Not another word, Mister Stork, or I will hold you in contempt."

Stork stood there calmly, but still felt his muscles burning with rage. Though the baliff didn't move, the doors opened and two guards came in standing behind Stork.

"Mister Stork, I hereby declare that you are unfit to care for this child and as such, you and her will be separated."

"No!"

"Guards, restrain him!"

The guards wrapped their arms around his and he struggled slightly to get out of their grip, but it was pointless.

"Baliff…"

The baliff walked forward and gripped Steela in his hands, which caused her to cry. Stork tried to fight, but the guards made it impossible. The baliff pried Steela out of his hands as they reached toward her. Hearing her cries becoming louder, tears welled up in his eyes for that sound was too sad for him.

The judge stated, "The child will be sent anonymously to one of the orphanages within the Terra to be raised as a functional member of society. Court, adjourn!"

With a bang of the gavel, he started to leave the courtroom for the day. The baliff walked away through the backdoors as their eyes still fixed on the others.

As the door swung closed, Stork shot a hand out from the hold of the guards.

"Steela!"

* * *

**Bum bum BUM! That's the end of chapter two. Now you all know that they get reunited, but to find out how, stay tuned.**


	3. Dreams

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Three – Dreams

Stork felt depressed before, more so than most people. This time, however, he felt like he couldn't get any lower. The court ordered that Steela be taken away from him, even though he promised Piper on her deathbed to take care of her always.

He slouched in his stool and ordered another drink, the third this evening. The bartender looked a little concerned, he had two smoothberry whiskies and was looking a little wobbly.

"Are you sure, pal? You don't look so well."

Stork slurred, "List'n, I jus had me 'nly purpuse in l'fe taken a'ay from me. I don't wan to be aw'ke right now."

"Only one more, then that is it."

"Oka…e"

He sat there and awaited his next whisky. He meant every word he sort of said, he didn't want to be conscious right now for he felt too horrible inside. Though he only knew Steela for nine days, she became his world. The promise he made broken, his friends gone, the Condor destroyed, Steela was the only meaning in life he had and that was taken away as well. He smiled pathetically at this remark as he took a swig from his new whisky.

"What happened?" said a familiar voice.

He turned to the voice and all he saw was a blurry image. He squinted his eyes and everything started to come into focus. It was the lady who ran the daycare center he visited earlier that day.

"Ah, yes. I remem'er 'ou. Tanks fer washing me g'od luck." He chuckled, "It werked out great."

"Oh my, I knew you had a slim chance, but still I hoped."

"Well, I appr'ciate it. 'ough, it didn't halp."

"Poor thing, do you have a place to stay for a night?"

"No!" He spat.

"My, this is serious. Ralph, could you give me a to-go cup of white wine and add it to my tab?"

"Sure thing."

When Stork got out of his seat, he nearly collapsed under his own weight yet he steadied himself at the last second. She tucked herself under his shoulder and was given the cup in her free hand. She nestled it tightly in her purse before helping to support Stork. He began to speak in a drunken gibberish that not even he understood.

The stroll to her home wasn't far, only a few blocks at most. She opened the front door and laid him down on the couch. The moment his back met the cushion, he passed out.

The woman sighed and shook her head, "Why am I doing this? He's a stranger and yet that look…" She remembered the serious worry in his eyes when he was told that she couldn't accept the baby, "…it was a look I've seen, the eyes of a true parent."

He rolled over and got comfortable. She smiled, "Good night, Stork."

She turned off the lights and walked upstairs for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Stork opened his eyes and saw a never-ending darkness. He also noticed he was floating in mid-air. As he examined his surroundings, he pushed himself forward and his feet met solid ground, though it looked like any part of the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" His voice echoed across the eternal blackness.

He kept silent as he paid attention to listening for any noise. Then he heard a footstep echo. Turning to the sound, he saw Piper standing tall with her back facing him.

"Piper? Is that you?"

She turned her head and was gazing fiercely at him with her right eye, she grimaced when she caught the sight of him. Stork moved closer and he reached his hand toward her shoulder, then she shrugged away.

"Don't you touch me!" She spat.

"Piper…what's wrong?"

She turned completely around and he froze in horror before her. The right half of her was normal, but her left half had been reduced to the skeleton.

"You lied to me, Stork! You broke your promise!"

"But I…"

Other Pipers started to emerge and walk toward him in all directions. Each one had different skeletal or rotting body parts.

"You failed me when I needed you the most!" One to his left shouted.

"I…" He quivered.

One to his right shouted, "My little girl, the symbol of my love for Aerrow, taken away from you!"

"I know, but…"

"So you admit it? You let her down, Stork, and I will never forgive you for that."

"Piper, no."

They were starting to crowd around him in a circle as their accusations were becoming more wild.

"You let me die."

"There was nothing I could do."

"You could have stopped the bleeding."

"It was internal, there was nothing I could have done."

"Lies. If you loved me like you said, you would have done anything to save me. But no, you stood there like a frightened child and watched me die with my baby in your arms!"

He suddenly lost his voice, the fear and the sadness he was feeling caused him to choke up. Though his mouth moved, no words came out. Now the Pipers were speaking unhindered of any interruptions.

"You let me die!"

"My baby, gone forever!"

"You lied to me, Stork!"

"You broke your promise!"

"You betrayed Steela!"

Stork found it hard to breathe, the Pipers were reaching out to him and started to drag him downward. Deeper and deeper into darkness as they kept spitting out their accusations.

Then he found himself in the courtroom again as Steela's emerald eyes looked upon him the last time. The door closed, but this time, the guards weren't there to stop him and so he shoulder-rushed the door and broke through into the darkness once again. He seemed to be falling for all time and nothing he did mattered anymore.

"No!" He shouted as all the pain of losing the only person he had left in his life. The person that was the only tie to the friends he lost. That pain of watching her being taken away returned to him.

"No!" he sat up with a start. He looked at his surroundings as his head throbbed in pain. His hangover was killing him and so laid back down to start the world from spinning.

The dream in the forefront of his waking thoughts caused him to weep, "Steela…" He continued to cry as he wondered where she was right now.

* * *

Master Cyclonis fluttered her eyes as she awoke to a bright day. She looked at the sleeping sky knight next to her. With a smile, she turned on her side and snuggled up to him. Throwing an arm around him, she brought him close to hear his heartbeat again.

"This is nice." She thought, "Aerrow…I considered you an enemy for a long time. But saying you laying so peacefully beside me, I wonder what you are thinking of right now."

He unexpectedly turned over and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes burst wide as she was caught off guard by this gesture. Then a series of kisses followed, she never felt better.

Then he dreamily said, "Piper."

She now was laying there in shock. Soon it turned to anger and just when she was about to yell, but she noticed his eyes were still closed, he had sleep-kissed her this entire time.

She sighed and arose from the bed, she wrapped herself in a blanket and walked out of the bedroom. She felt downhearted as she made breakfast.

"He still loves Piper. Is there nothing I can do to keep him at my side?"

Then she leant over as the world started to spin, her vision faded in and out of focus. She dropped what she was doing and dashed to the bathroom. Her first bout of morning sickness had caught up with her.

* * *

Stork was sitting up on the couch as his head throbbed wildly. He never drank before and so this was the first time he felt hung over. His memory from the previous evening was vague at best and he was wondering where he was right now.

Then the red-haired woman walked downstairs, "Good morning, glad to see you are awake. Feeling any better?"

"No, not really. You're from the…um…daycare center, right?"

"Yes, when I saw you at the bar, I thought the worst has happened and from the way you drank, it affirmed those fears."

"I did everything I could, but the judge won't let me be her guardian. In fact, he ordered that Steela be sent anonymously to an orphanage."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he called me 'greenie'."

"No…well, that is horrible still, but I was asking if he said anything else during your sentencing?"

"Yeah, he said an orphanage on this Terra."

"Okay then, there is something for us to do."

"Wait…us?"

"That's right, Stork. Though it could cost me everything, I will help you get your Steela back."

Tears of joy filled the rims of eyes, "Oh, thank you."

"It won't be easy, but I have a plan. Now this does come with great risk…"

"I don't care. I made a promise to her mother that I would take care of her and I have never let down a friend yet."


	4. Plan In Motion

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Four – Plan In Motion

Stork drank some coffee in an effort to sober himself from last night's binge. The red-haired woman had introduced herself as Maureen. The plan she made for getting Steela back was short yet complex and they would both have to contribute in order for it to work.

"First step, you must go to the employment offices and pretend to get a job. They will most likely turn you away because you are not native to this Terra. This is only necessary because it will help solidify your story. It is shame you got the judge you did, I had to work with that…foul man several times, so I could accept orphans. Seeing as who he is and the way you acted in the courthouse, he will have you tagged."

"Tagged?"

"He will try to be aware of your activities while on the Terra."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"So you are going to have to act like you normally would for now. I will need some time to track down Steela. Hopefully, I can find her by the end of the day."

"Then what?"

"I'll get you a job at the orphanage and then you can get her out of there."

"So…after that, I will make a mad dash to the heli-scooter?"

She rubbed her chin, "Yeah, I haven't thought out that far."

"So, I should get the heli-scooter out of the parking garage and hide it nearby."

"It might be too dangerous right now. Maybe you should lay low after heading to the employment offices."

"Tagged, got it."

"I'm heading to work now. But I promise you, I'll find out her location as soon as possible. She was tan-skinned with blue hair, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Here's hoping." He smiled, crossing two of his fingers.

* * *

Maureen left for work shortly and Stork stayed in her house until around noon where he headed off to the employment offices. The large marble building had three separate lines, each extending out through each door. Stork took his place in line as he looked around for anyone that could be watching him, so far there was no one unless they were really good.

It was an hour later when he was standing inside the building and the heat went away as the wind swept through the cool marble. Stork sighed now seeing all the dividers and velvet rope.

"This is going to take a while." He thought.

He was right, of course. It was yet another hour before he was face-to-face with the clerk behind the protective glass.

"You here for a job, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, what is your name?" The clerk asked as he flipped through a book of names.

"Stork."

"After a few moments, the clerk reached the end of the name's list, "Sorry, but since you are not native to this Terra, I can't give you a job."

"Oh, really? Sorry for wasting your time." Stork said and began to turn away.

"Wait." The clerk said and Stork turned back around, he gestured him close, "Normally, I don't tell everybody this, but there are job openings. Not here on Atmosia, but there is a new Terra that was just constructed. It is a few days' flight from here and it is unknown whether or not it will fly, but here's hoping."

"What is the name of this mystery Terra?"

"It's name is Terra Tecnos. The place is amazing, my cousin's there and he says there are always people looking for new workers. I would go, but I already have this job. Like I said, there is the place you should go."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Stork said and walked out of the employment offices. He walked toward the parking garage, he figured that since he wasn't followed while spending those two hours in line, that he was in the clear.

He casually walked down the street, then he felt a chill tingle up his spine. The same tingle he always felt before saying his favorite catchphrase. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw nothing. Then he walked a few steps before turning again and there was still nothing. He turned away slowly, but then he snapped his head back and three people hid back into the shadows.

Stork's heart quickened and his eyes widened, there were people following him. He ran ahead through the street and turned to see the people giving chase. Stork was reminded of who-knows-how-many chases he was in. Weaving and turning, he failed to lose them in the alleyways. Sweating a little more, he thought of one other options that he wasn't proud of.

The pursuers could see the Merb in the distance as they were slowly closing the gap. He turned a corner and the pursuers smiled knowing that this would soon be over. When they turned the corner, the Merb seemed to have vanished. They looked down the crowded street looking for their target, but he was nowhere to be seen. The pursuers threw their hands into the air in frustration for they knew that they failed.

Stork caught his breath, for the moment he was safe. Luckily he learned some things from Aerrow about thinking on your feet. The smell was unbearable, but it was better than being tracked down like a dog. While everyone was going about their day, no one noticed a Merb opening a manhole cover and slipping into the sewers.

Now that he caught his breath, he ran down the tunnel in the direction of Maureen's house. Hopefully he can get back, take a shower, and do laundry before she would have to know.

* * *

Maureen walked down through the Bureau of Social Services. Here she would find out where Steela was being kept. She was also well known here for visiting once a week to find out about any special cases she could take in. Taking this slowly, she headed toward the office that regulated the orphanage program. She never went this far back, so she is a little lost as to where it was, but in due time, she found it.

The elderly receptionist adjusted her glasses as she sat comfortably in her leather chair. The beautiful wooden desk helped her mood as well. Maureen rung the little bell and the woman arose her head, she looked on the red head with wandering eyes.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, you can. My name is Maureen from the Central Daycare Center. I was wandering if there were any babies being sent to an orphanage? I ask because I feel their services aren't adequate to care for children that age."

"Well, we have several. What do you have in mind?"

"This may seem kind of strange, but I was wandering if you had a baby that seemed a little exotic such as an unusual hair color of the sort."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, it is a long story, but I will get to the point. I've had this mother for a long time now who has been asking me for an exotic baby, I've offered her many, but she insists on having a human baby. It's strange, I know, but the customer gets what they want, right?"

The receptionist sighed, "Well…we do have one baby that matches what you need. A little tan-skinned girl, emerald eyes, with a blue hair and yet red strains mixed in. I can't really explain it better than that."

"Great, how long will it take before the transfer can begin?"

The receptionist let the manila folder slip from her fingers as she shook her head, "With things as hectic as they are, I can't honestly tell you."

"Okay, but can you tell me which orphanage this baby is at? So, I can check with them?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but if you must know, she is right now being taken care of at Saint Valerie's Orphanage. I will tell them that you will be stopping by…when will that be?"

"A few days. I am really swamped as well. In fact, I am sacrificing my lunch break just to be here."

"Wow, that's brave."

"Thanks, now I must be going."

"Take care now."

* * *

Stork walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He just finished his shower and gave himself a whiff to make sure that he was clean. With a smile of reassurance, he headed downstairs and got his clean clothes from the wash. Hearing the front door open, he hastily got all his clothes together. He finished getting on his lower garments, he gripped his shirt.

"Stork, what are you doing?"

His green cheeks turned red realizing he was caught, but he turned around and held the shirt close to his chest.

"Just cleaning my clothes…from the alcohol smell last night."

"But I cleaned them this morning, remember?"

"Right, right…then I was...um…cleaning them from…oh all right, I went through the sewers."

"Why would you do that?"

"After the employment offices sent me away, I didn't see anyone following me and so I thought maybe there was no one there and I went to get the heli-scooter. Only there was some guys there, but I lost them and went back here through the sewers."

"They didn't found out you were here, right?"

He shook his hands, "No, no, I lost them. I've become quite good at doing that."

"Okay, well…the good news is I found out where Steela is."

"Really?"

"Yes, she is at the Saint Valerie's Orphanage and all we need now is to get you a disguise."

"What did you have in mind?"

She smiled mischievously.

* * *

The next day, he was standing in front of Saint Valerie's Orphanage wearing the worst thing he wore since the minstrel outfit he was forced to wear a long time ago. He looked up at the brown baseball cap and blow away some of his hair that drifted in front of his eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He asked the universe as he stood there in his brown janitor's outfit. He clenched his broom and with a forced smile, he walked through the front door.

His routine was simple, he just had to sweep up and down the halls all day and look inside the rooms to see where Steela was. This orphanage seemed to specialize in kids under five. He shrugged it off and continued to search for Steela. Finding a guide map on the wall, it showed him a place called the 'Infant Wing'.

He shuffled with his broom going toward the Infant Wing knowing this was a good place to search for Steela. He looked through the glass on the door and saw all the babies were sleeping on a cushion with a small plastic tray. The end of each tray had a nameplate, with the name of the baby as well as the gender depending whether the nameplate's color was blue or pink.

He looked through each of the rooms at a quickened pace. It was near one of the rooms at the end, but there she was, the cutest baby in the world. Stork held onto his broom and smiled down at Steela who was right now asleep. He smiled looking down at the cute face she makes when she sleeps. Her tan skin, her blue hair with slivers of red mixed within, he just wanted to take her then, but now was not the right time.

Stroking her cheek with a finger, he exhaled deeply. He had hoped this would all be over soon and the pain within his heart would cease to ache. Then he continued to sweep his broom and walked out of the room.

"Hey, you!" One of the doctors shouted when Stork got out of the room.

"You do know the babies are asleep, right?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was cleaning the room."

"You know that you don't clean the rooms while they are sleeping. That is why the doorknob had the 'Do not disturb!' sign on it."

"Sorry, sir. I'll remember that."

"You'd better, you are lucky that you have a job."

"Yes, sir."

The doctor shot him a watchful look before heading down the hall. Stork breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the room number 38. He memorized it and headed toward the back exit. Once he was outside, he ditched the disguise and headed back to Maureen's house using the alleyways to avoid detection.

"Soon, Steela…very soon."

* * *

**Next Chapter, promises will be made and promises will be kept.**


	5. Promises

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Five – Promises

Aerrow's eyes opened to the sunlight beaming through the window behind the headstand of the bed. He smacked his lips as he rolled over in the sheets. Looking around the room, he noticed Helena was nowhere to be seen. Right at this moment, however, he didn't concern himself with that as he stretched out across the double king-sized bed. It has been awhile since he was resting in a bed this nice.

He snuggled against the pillow and sighed happily. Closing his eyes, he took in this moment of relaxation. Then he heard footsteps entering the room, he looked to see Helena walking over to the bed with a tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Aerrow. I take it you slept well?"

"You could say that."

"I brought us breakfast. There were a few things I brought from the small farm fields on the top of the valley. It took some time and water, but the new crops have grown nicely. We have actually some bread with the vegetables for once."

"Sounds delicious." When she brought the tray closer, "Oh wow, you steamed these yourself?"

"Well, you'd be surprised how little Talons actually know about…anything, really."

"And here I thought you were an empress on your throne all-day."

She put down the tray on the nightstand, "You never got to know me. Then again, I never gave you a chance."

She started to slither on top of him again, which made his heartbeat quicken, "Um, I don't think this is a good idea."

"You thought it was last night."

"But I was just…"

"Just what?" She asked with a hint of harshness.

"I was doing what you wanted."

"Well, anyway. You have a choice here and now to do whatever you want. So choose me."

"Um…uh…" He stammered, "…I think it is time for me to go."

"Why?" Her voice spiked with anger.

"That's why…your temper keeps getting to me. If you actually wanted for me to stay, then you would have done something to alleviate that by now. Besides, I still have to look for Piper."

She rolled her eyes, "How many times must I repeat myself? Piper is dead, I saw her heli-scooter vanish beneath the cloudline along with your precious Condor." She smiled devilishly feeling proud of what she just said.

Aerrow arose from the bed and begun to get dressed, "I have to leave. I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try to find Piper again."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes."

"But she…" Master Cyclonis stopped there knowing it was a moot point, "…you are not going to leave a pregnant woman behind, are you? All alone?"

He froze in the middle of putting on his shirt, "Pregnant?"

"Yes I am, my…I mean, our wish has came true. Right now, a little baby is growing inside me. Half of me and half of you."

"I'm leaving anyway."

She chuckled, "Really? You are willing to leave a pregnant woman by herself with no means of keeping in touch? That doesn't sound very sky knight? Doesn't it?"

He took another deep breath and exhaled, she was right. There was nothing he could say in defense to that, "You're right, it doesn't. I will stay…"

She smiled, "I knew you would."

He raised his pointer finger into the air, "However, under one condition."

She growled slightly, "Let's hear it."

"I will agree to stay with you, but you must allow me to search for Piper some time in the future."

She grimaced as she stared into his eyes. The sigh of defeat he had before was now a smile of victory. She knew all too well she would have to agree to the condition because there would be nothing else stopping him from leaving other than that and, of course, the paralysis crystal. But she also knew she wouldn't have it on hand all the time.

She nodded, "Very well. As long as you agree to stay here with me, then I will give you your chance to search for Piper, but only after the baby is born."

"Agreed, now that's behind us. How about some breakfast?" He said tilting his head toward the tray.

She smiled, "Yes. But could you do something for me first?"

"Okay…what is it?" He said with a mild curiosity.

"Could you…get out of your clothes?" Her smile widened.

* * *

Stork had waited until night before heading out to the orphanage. This reminded him of the time he and Finn snuck aboard a Murk Raider's ship. He made sure he had everything before leaving Maureen's residence. He packed some essentials for Steela and tucked the energy staff away on his belt. 

Maureen wished him luck before he crept out the door and headed toward the nearest manhole cover, he hoped to use the sewers again as to move undetected and there was little chance Maureen could be tied to him. When he stepped into the sewers, a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait a moment, what was I thinking early using the sewers. Its nasty smell, dark, dank, rotten debris around with waste and filth floating up to my ankles, kind of reminds me of home in a way. But home doesn't have rats that carry fleas that carry the bubonic plague. Thank you, 'One thousand and one terrible afflictions and the hopeless ways of fighting them'."

Then he shook his head, closed his eyes, and thought of only one person, "I need to do this for Steela! I need to do this for Steela! I need to do this for Steela!"

He chanted this mantra over and over with each step he took through the sewers. He kept an eye on the manholes as they passed for each had a street marker and the one that would lead him to Saint Valerie's was sure to be here somewhere.

"Fifth Street, no! Sixth…Seventh…Eighth…Finally, Sycamore Ave. He climbed up the ladder and creaked open the manhole cover taking a quick look around. Instantly, he noticed the men dressed in black, these were the same men who were chasing him earlier.

Sliding the cover back on and returned to the sewers, his brain scrambled for an answer.

"Jeez, they can't afford the funds to repair one shop, but they have the time and manpower to keep one Merb away from a Human child, isn't that bureaucracy for you. But it won't help me, if there was only a way to get in unnoticed."

He stopped for a moment as a thought occurred, "Wait, I may not be doomed, after all."

He went further down and found a small access tunnel. Saint Valerie's at one time must have needed their own access to the sewers. Climbing up the rusted ladder, he tried to remove the manhole cover, but something was blocking it. He pushed harder and felt it budge. He hit it harder and harder once more. Then with a shout, he threw all his strength and broke through the wood.

Taking a short moment to catch his breath, he slid the manhole over the broken floor. He noticed they just paneled a wooden floor over the manhole cover and forgot about it. Looking around the storeroom, he saw many cardboard boxes containing supplies. He breathed a sigh of relief, none of the boxes were atop the manhole cover.

He creaked the door open and looked into the hallway, he breathed another sigh of relief for the coast was clear. But he knew it wouldn't stay that way for if there were guys on the outside, then there was no doubt there were guys on the inside. He approached every corner the same, peering around it and seeing if anyone was there. After the first four corners, he seemed to be in the clear, but as he rounded the fifth, he saw two guards standing watch.

Stork looked around, but there was no other path. He took a deep breath and cautiously walked forward. The guards were talking, so they were distracted as he snuck up through the shadows. He pulled out the energy staff from his belt and extended it quietly. None of his actions were not yet noticed, but he knew all too well, he only had one shot at this.

He shot the staff forward, so it was between the two guards. They stared at it for a moment before Stork spun the staff and himself around. The staff connected with the guards' heads simultaneously. The guards spun and fell to the floor while Stork breathed heavily as he stood there in disbelief it actually worked.

"Twin Head Crack…thanks, Piper." He ran off into the darkness, knowing room thirty-eight was close. Leaving the unconscious guards behind, his heart lifted knowing each step brought him closer to Steela. But a dreadful thought occurred.

"What if they moved her to another room…or another orphanage? What if…"

Then for a moment, he thought he was dreaming…a small glowing light seemed to illuminate his path. It was dim, but still bright enough to follow. He shook his head wondering what he was experiencing right now.

"Am I…dying? How is this possible?"

The path strolled off underneath a door. Stork looked up and the black thirty-eight stared at him. His hand quivered as he reached for the doorknob, He clenched it firmer than normal and opened it quietly. The light seemed to end on the floor underneath Steela.

"How?" He asked.

The light faded away and Stork knew his goal was in reach. He slid across the floor and picked up the fragile Steela in his arms. Cradling her, a smile appeared on his face for he was holding her in his arms once again. The joy he felt at this moment washed away all the fears and worries he held in his heart. The danger of the guards appearing at any moment seemed to be far away as a world was created for just the two of them.

* * *

The light only Stork could see stretched far across the Atmos. It's thin beam retracting passed the countless Terras. Weaving around mountains and streaming through valleys, it seemed to have no end. This wasn't the case as the thin beam disappeared inside a crystal. The dark room it was in had only just been forgotten in memory, but the crystal was still there. Its sky blue aura bathed the whole room. 

A voice echoed, "Stork, this is all I can do for you at the moment. I don't think you even remembered that day."

_Piper rushed into the bridge of the Condor as Stork was thumbing through his black book of terrible afflictions._

"_Stork, look at this. It is a new type of crystal, maybe one that hasn't yet been seen in Atmos. Wouldn't that be great?"_

"_Piper, I wish I could share the enthusiasm for crystals. I, however, am doing important research that might just as well save our lives one day."_

_She shrugged her shoulders, "Augh, you've been reading that book day and night. Here just hold it for a moment and see if you feel anything."_

_She threw his book down on the dashboard and thrusted her crystal into his hands._

"_Feel anything?"_

_He thrusted her crystal right back at her, "No, now could you leave me alone for a little while. You will thank me when your eyes don't boil out of their sockets."_

_She threw her hands up in frustration, then took a cleansing breath, "Okay, Stork. I'll let you have your much desired privacy. Maybe Aerrow would be more interested."_

_Speaking of whom, Aerrow walked in and noticed Piper. _

"_Hey Piper, you want to get that crystal to the lab? You said that was the first thing you'd do when you got back, so…"_

_She turned and walked toward him, "Yeah, that would be great."_

_They were further down the hall when she could no longer contain her excitement, "Aerrow, can you believe this? We found a new type of crystal. I can't wait to get started on it."_

_They disappeared into the lab as Stork breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally…quiet."_

The crystal shone brighter in the room, "Stork, take care of her."

* * *

Stork's felt her soft cheek against his scarred one. He missed her soft touch, the way she giggled, and the look in her emerald eyes as she took in everything the world had to offer for the first time. Never had he thought reuniting with someone after such a short separation would be some pleasant. 

"Hey, these guards have been knocked out!" A voice echoed from down the hall.

"Sound the alarm!"

The bells rang up and down the halls as all the babies sudden awoke from their peaceful slumber crying at the top of their lungs. Even without this noise, he knew guards were on their way.

"Oh, boy…we are doomed."

* * *

**Next Chapter, you'll have to wait and see. ;P**


	6. Escape

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six – Escape

Stork looked around as the blaring sirens caused all the babies to scream. He couldn't concentrate as all the noise was ear-splitting. Reacting on instinct, he clutched Steela to his chest and ran out of the room. He looked down the hall to see the guards coming toward him, so he ran down the opposite direction.

"Come on, there has to be a way." He thought out loud.

The hall ended and a window shone in the moonlight. Stork gulped as he cradled Steela closer to his chest. He knelt his head down and rolled his shoulder in preparation. With a small leap, he crashed through the window. The small shards of glittering glass fell with them, but Stork kept Steela close to him and made sure that if anyone was cut, it would be him.

Crashing into a pile of overflowed trash, Stork scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. Having memorized a map of the Terra earlier for the sake of this plan, he knew the best path for them to go down. He hurried down the empty street toward the parking garage, which was still a couple of miles away.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he continued to run with the fear and knowledge of being pursued.

"These guys are good. No matter how many turns I make, they know where I am as if they were following something."

Then it hit him, Steela hasn't stopped crying. They've been following her high-pitched wails, so they always knew where they were. Stork dashed down a side alley and held the crying Steela in both hands.

"Think, Stork. Think…" then he faced Steela and put on a silly face. She stopped crying as she saw the goofy expression he was making, she stared at him for a second before she laughed.

"Merbian Crazyface Test works every time. Now I need you to be quiet for a little while, okay?"

She became silent as she stared into his eyes. He smiled and kept close to the shadows as the guards run passed them. Poking his head out of the side alley for a few seconds, the coast was clear for the moment. The problem now was his pursuers stood in between him and the heli-scooter.

"Damn, I am going to have to find another way around." He said and dashed down through the street and into another side alley. He put a few streets' worth of distance in between him and the pursuers before heading back in the direction of the parking garage.

"So far, so good." He saw the roof of the parking garage getting closer.

Steela giggled and for the first time since the chase began, Stork smiled at her. Then someone pushed him to the ground, Steela flew into the air and rolled over in her small blanket. The man was pinning Stork as Steela fell to the ground, she was crying again.

Looking at her cry was making him very angry, Stork threw his free arm back and elbowed his opponent in the side of the head. The man rolled off of him and Stork ran over to see if Steela was hurt. He checked her and she wasn't injured, the blanket softened the impact.

He rolled the blanket back around her and continued to run, but his pursuer grabbed the back of his collar and turned him around. The man threw back his fist, but Stork dodged the fist that soon followed. Stork cradled Steela in one arm as he readied to fight. The man tried to backhand him, but Stork ducked and punched the man in the stomach. Bringing his fist around, Stork bonked the man on the top of his head.

As his opponent bent over double, Stork took this chance to continue escaping. He quieted down Steela by making another goofy face as he ran. It seemed rather strange, but since that one encounter, there have been no one after him. There was a total of four people chasing him, but has been no sign of the other three since he lost them. Another thing that struck him as odd was the parking garage was closed.

"Strange…Steela, I have a sort of doomed feeling about this." He said looking at the '24 Hours Open' sign.

With a deep breath, he leapt over the entry bar and quietly stepped through the darkness. He parked the heli-scooter on the fourth floor, so he crept along the sides of the wall and moved toward the ramp that led to the second floor. He scanned the area with his eyes and also heard no one moving, so he cautiously approached the next ramp. His feet trembled with each step as he continued walking through the unfamiliar dark. Steela kept quiet through this ordeal, it was as if she knew how serious this was at such a young age.

"What is going on here?" He thought as he reached the third floor, "I thought some trap would have been set for me, but nothing yet."

The third floor was just as uninviting as the second one had been. He was so close to his goal, he didn't allow the fear to stop him now. He continued to walk cautiously across the darkness. When he was close to the ramp, he heard voices.

"So when is that Merb going to get here?"

"I am wondering of how you get away from us?"

"I wish Remy would get back soon, he said he was scouting for that Merb. We told him not to engage, but knowing him…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He is a little too hot-headed to be in this business, but he and his father absolutely insisted."

"Damn judge, not only did he stick us with his son, but he has us freezing our butts off to stop some Merb from taking off with a Human child."

"I know, it sounds wrong, doesn't it?"

"But if we don't do this, we'll lose our jobs and with the things the way they are, it would be impossible to get new ones."

"When I thought Cyclonia fell, everything would get better. But instead, everything just got a whole lot worse. People lost businesses and loved ones through the constant fighting, the Sky Knights and their squads are all looking for jobs because with Cyclonia out-of-business, who needs them?"

"Still, that Merb…it is hard enough with everything going on and now we are causing more suffering. What does it matter that the Merb would raise her? I saw it when I restrained him, he fought to keep her…he isn't just any Merb, he was different…special in a way." He said with an understanding tone, the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Stork ducked back down and thought of another way to deal with this. It was risky, but if he could pull it off, then he would be safe with Steela. Taking a deep breath, he stepped up onto the fourth floor. The guards sprung up from their relaxing positions and readied to fight.

"Hold on, I heard what you said. I just want to talk."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know the reason why Steela is with me and why I can't let her go."

He briefly explained the story of how he got Steela. When he was finished, the guards were standing in awe.

"Wow, so that's why you are fighting so hard."

"Yes, Steela is the only person I have in my life. So please could you just let us go?"

"But we'll get fired if we don't do something."

Stork stroked his chin, "Well, I got a crazy idea. You don't like the judge, right?"

They nodded their heads in unison, Stork smiled, "Well then, here is what you do…"

* * *

Stork waved goodbye to the guards and thanked them for understanding and letting them go. He revved the engine of the heli-scooter and drove off into the night. He looked down at Steela who wasn't crying this time.

Feeling the night breeze against his body was a pleasant sensation and breathed it in. For the first time since they landed in Terra Atmosia, he felt free and not watched by those around him.

He was also smiling for the reason that they had to look forward to a promising future on Terra Tecnos where they could live peaceably. Though he was free from the pursuers and that horrible judge, he knew there was no escaping the fact that he needed to apply for legal guardianship over Steela. He turned his eyes to the stars and remembered the moment he was running down that darkened hallway.

"That light…still seems so strange."

Steela giggled as she rested inside the leather sling. He let one hand go of the steering bars and brushed her small hair. His smile grew and wouldn't go away, but he wished it would stay this way forever.

* * *

The guards held Remy over their shoulders as he was still sore from his beating. The sympathetic guard walked down the hall leading to the judge's office. He stayed here this night and every night until Stork was caught. The guard knocked on one of the two doors.

"Come in."

The guards opened the doors and guided Remy to a chair as the Judge swiveled around in his chair. When he looked at his hurt son, he rose from his chair.

"What happened here?"

Remy said, "I got the drop on the Merb, but he was damn quick and gave me a few hits, but not before I got a few of my own in."

"So he tried to move the girl? How did it go? Nicholas, I want to hear this from you."

The sympathetic guard sighed, "He got the girl from the orphanage. After he eluded us, we headed to where his vehicle was parked and successfully retrieved it. I flew it to the crushers as you ordered and had it destroyed. With it destroyed, I headed back to the garage. There I found that the Merb had slipped passed the others and was attempting to hotwire your son's own heli-scooter that was parked there. When we caught up to him, he panicked causing the vehicle to fall over the edge. We rushed to see the grim scene of those two falling down passed the edge of the Terra and disappearing into the clouds below."

"Well…he never used that heli-scooter anyway. Good riddance, now do you have any proof to this story?"

"My word as a loyal guard is not enough?"

"It has been my experience that people lie, but evidence doesn't. Do you have any?"

"Yes…" He paused to pull out a receipt from his jacket pocket, "…this is the receipt from the crushers. As always, I will need reimbursement for this."

He snatched it from Nicholas and looked closely at it, "It is authentic. Very well, you will be reimbursed for this. Good work everyone, now we can stop worrying about that Merb."

Nicholas stomached his rage as he thought, "You care nothing for the child? I will make it my life's mission to bury you, I swear it! Well, at least, your son's heli-scooter is now a cube of metal in the junkyard."

Then he faked a sincere smile, "Thank you, sir."

With that, the guards walked away as the Judge sat comfortably in his chairs and stretched his arms before bringing them behind his head.

* * *

Steela cried once again and judging by the smell he knew what it was. Carefully, he removed a clean diaper and a baby wipe. He looked ahead at the night sky and saw they were in the clear. He dipped his head and removed the pin.

Once the dirt diaper was free, he tossed it to the side and wiped her bottom with the baby wipe, then tossed it aside as well. Pinning the clean diaper took only a second as the leather sling did it's part to keep Steela in place.

With the bad smell out of the way, he looked forward into the night at the Terra that bring them their hopes and dreams for a better future.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Terra Tecnos.**


	7. Our New Home

**Author's Note: I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Our New Home

The skies seemed to gray as they flew closer toward this new and mysterious Terra. The air space of the city was filled with the noise and the movement of skimmers flying around to their various destinations. Stork circled the city looking for a place to land, he didn't want to attempt going through the traffic.

After a few minutes, he saw the dock and headed down. He saw the various ports to dock and was easy to find one allocated for skimmer docking due to the size as carriers and merchant ships had the larger ports for themselves. Once the heli-scooter was parked, he walked around the crowded streets trying to find out where he was.

This city seemed strange to him for he dreamt of many mechanical creations, but an entire Terra? That seemed impossible yet intriguing at the same time. Steela coughed and Stork thought nothing of it. She coughed a few more times and he moved her inside to check on her.

"Steela, are you okay?"

She looked up at him with an innocent look that made him smile. Stork felt better knowing that she wasn't coughing anymore. He moved back to the street and coughed himself, he wasn't used to the constant smoke in the air and the same could be said about Steela.

He brought the edge of the blanket to cover her mouth softly. He hoped this would stop her from coughing again. The first order of business was to obtain legal guardianship over Steela for it was only then could they live a normal life. He found the courthouse, thanks to the city signs pointing the way. There wasn't a long line of people as there were on Atmosia. In fact, it was the exact opposite, almost a ghost town except for the people behind the protective glass. He heard his own footsteps echo against the marble floor as he walked through the dividers and waited behind the yellow line at the end for a second.

"Come forward, please." The clerk spoke into his microphone.

Stork did such and stood close to the glass, "What service can we provide you here today?"

"Um…legal guardianship over an infant."

The clerk smiled, "Alright, you will have to interviewed by a judge, is that all right?"

Stork sweated slightly, he had hoped there was just paperwork like there has been, but this time was no different, "O…okay." He said nervously.

"All right then, head down the hallway, fourth door on your right."

Stork merely nodded as the previous encounter with this was at the forefront of his mind. Steela sniffled as she felt Stork's nervousness. He cradled her back and forth caringly in his arms.

"Shh…shhh…don't worry. Uncle Stork is here and this time, I am not going to let anyone take you away from me again." He said the last statement a little darkly.

After taking a deep breath for good luck, he walked through the doors and saw three people waiting there for him. Stork smiled at the stenographer who gave him a little nod, Stork didn't meet the eyes of the baliff being reminded of the last time once again. The judge was different though, he was younger as his black hair fell over his ears and his small goatee rested on his chin.

"Step up to the bench please."

Stork nodded and walked up to the bench.

"What is this case about?" The judge asked the baliff.

"Legal guardianship over an infant, your honor."

"Ah, let us proceed."

The kinder voice of this judge was making Stork hopeful, but he kept this under a lid as not to have them dashed if things turned out like before.

"What is your name, sir?"

"My name is Stork."

"Mr. Stork, tell us why you would be fit to care for this child?"

He took another deep breath before replying, "Because she is…my life. I've only had her for just under two weeks, but she is important to me. If you give me guardianship over her, I will do all in my power to keep her happy, safe, and cared for. I wished that her real mother and father were here, but unfortunately they are not."

"I was going to ask about that, now seems to be a prudent time. Where are her parents?"

"Her father is missing, he didn't leave by choice, but he hasn't returned. I promised her mother that I would care for her before she…she…"

The judge raised a hand, "That's okay. Have you yet applied for a job or a dwelling to live at?"

"Oh…um, no, your honor."

The judge gave him a long stare into his eyes before leaning back, "You seem to be a good person, Stork. Your passion for this child is nothing I ever seen before. If you promise to take care of her always, I can provide you with resources that will help you settle into a life here on Terra Tecnos, do you agree?"

"Yes…" He barely contained himself, "…um…I mean, yes, your honor."

"Very well…Baliff, get the papers for legal guardianship, please. What is the child's name?"

Stork broke out in a sweat, "Her name is Steela."

"Steela? An unusual name, I dare say."

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

The baliff returned with the papers and handed them to the judge, "Stork…" He spoke while he was signing his name, "…you are hereby granted legal guardianship over Steela by the order of Judge Marcus Leras."

Stork felt all his worry washed away from him in a wave of relief, "Oh…thank you, your honor."

"Just a moment, the baliff will give you some papers about where to go to find employment, residences, and daycare centers."

Stork couldn't feel any happier. It seemed that his new life on Terra Tecnos would be a good one at least for the moment.

* * *

A few days passed since that day in the courtroom, Stork had just finished breakfast and they were in a modest hotel room. But this was the day that they would choose a place to live…well, he would anyway. He was trying to get Steela to eat some of the baby food he bought, but she was being stubborn as her high-pitched screams cut through the room.

"Come on, Steela. We have to get going, we have a lot of places to see."

She shook her head. Even though this was frustrating, he did smile a little bit feeling Steela had inherited some of her mother's tenacity.

"Do you want me to eat some of it again? Look, it is tasty and more importantly, non-poisonous."

Steela was still refusing to eat, Stork was at his wit's end, but it was a baby he was dealing with. He took a cleansing breath and sat down in his chair.

"Why don't you want to eat?" He whimpered slightly.

He checked the clock and it was ten to ten. Their appointment with the home placement officer was exactly in ten minutes and they still had a few city blocks to travel before then.

Stork stood up and slammed his palms on the table making Steela stop and stared transfixed at the Merb towering over her. She felt her tummy rumbling.

He took another cleansing breath, "Steela! We have to get going, so you need to eat. But since you are being stubborn, we are going to be late. You are going to go hungry until lunchtime unless you give me an idea about why you are being stubborn!"

With the universe on cue, Steela threw up on Stork. He felt his face smeared with that horrible substance and let out a long sigh.

"Of course…" He gazed down at Steela who was reaching toward the baby food jar, "…it is all about reloading the cannon."

He scooted the jar toward her, "Here, have fun. I got to clean this off my face."

She clasped hold of the spoon as she clumsily got the food in her mouth. around it, and down her bib. When he entered the bathroom, he shuddered as he peeled the gunk off with a towel and turned on the water.

"I wonder if I'll get an allergic reaction from this."

After wiping Steela's face clean, they walked down through the streets and toward the first residence on their tour. The home placement officer introduced himself as Peter Selonus and took him through the first house before heading to the other four that were available. Stork wished for death with all the walking he did, Steela had it easy resting in the leather sling.

"Mr. Stork, here is the last house we have. Now before we walk inside, have you given any considerations to the other four…"

Stork counted down with his fingers, "The first was noisy, the second was damaged, the third was in a bad neighborhood, and the fourth was too close to old people."

Peter stood dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat, "Well yes, I hope you find this house most to your liking. Shall we step inside?"

Stork sighed and nodded. Peter unlocked the front door and opened it. The moment Stork stepped through the door, he felt a sense of elation that he hasn't felt since he had the Condor. This house was modestly big, the downstairs had a living room, dining room, a kitchen, and a small lounge. The upstairs had a bathroom, a master bedroom, and three smaller bedrooms.

"This house is one of the best the Terra has to offer. Nice neighborhood, a few blocks from a high school, and a very generous 800 gold coin rent."

"800 a month, that's it?"

Peter nodded his head, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Stork took a deep breath as the magic feeling washed over him, "No, this is the one."

"Excellent, I will have the paperwork drawn up immediately. If you want, you can spend the night here."

"Really?"

Peter pulled the key out of his pocket and gave it to Stork, "Yeah, I am."

Stork rubbed the key in his fingers as a small part of himself refused to believe any of this was real.

"I will have the figures for you in the morning. If you need anything, just give me a call from the phone in the kitchen. Have a good night in your new home."

Peter closed the door and Stork was alone holding Steela in his arms as he almost danced across the floor twirling several times. The house was wonderful and felt at home for the first time since the Condor.

"It's unfurnished, but we can fix them with some time and money." Steela looked up at him with that innocent expression that made him smile, "Tomorrow, we got the figures and the payment dates. I search for a job and a daycare center for you. Steela, this is it. Our new home, the chance for a new life together."

* * *

**Next chapter takes place a few months later. Stork feels in over his head dealing with everything in his life and elsewhere in Atmos, the long awaited birth of Tarek.**


	8. Parents

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Parents

Stork was scratching his head as he was sitting in the small lounge that he referred to as his study. He had furnished it slightly with a chair, a desk, and a few bookshelves that stood mostly empty. It hadn't been easy for neither of them in the last six months with handling expenses and balancing time between work and Steela.

In fact, he was calculating his balance after all the expenses were paid. He had a blank sheet of paper and a pen as he began writing it all down.

"800 rent, 160 electric, 50 water, 45 phone plus groceries." He paused for a moment and grabbed all the receipts he had saved for this month and began tabulating them.

"378?" He shouted and rose from his chair as he read off the result of the groceries, he redid it and got the same number over all. It was all written there: food, diapers, baby powder, baby wipes, baby food, milk, and other various items.

He quickly totaled everything into one grand sum, "1473 gold?" He nearly shouted, causing Steela to cry from upstairs. Stork ignored this as he slouched back down in his chair. He shivered, wondering what he was going to do. He was barely earning that much from working two jobs nearly killing himself with linking double shifts together most days, barely getting a few hours of sleep a week.

He took a cleansing breath, "At least, we are breaking even." He said as he gazed down at the small pile of twenty-six gold coins. He sighed because he probably couldn't take another month of this, the black rims under his eyes and his shaking limbs were testament to this. Plus, on top of this, all the attention he needed to give Steela.

Speaking of whom, the piercing cries from upstairs were heard by him once again. He was thankful this was Sunday, his day off, or he would collapse completely. Walking into her room, he sighed because all he could afford to give her was a hook to hang the leather sling on. She was crying and he walked by her side and cradled her against his shoulder.

Rubbing his cheek gently against her, he whispered, "Shhh…I am sorry I yelled. It has just been harder than I thought it would be and I know I haven't been there for you being at the daycare center. So please, don't cry, Steela."

She was quieting down, "One day, I will get you a nice crib and then a playpen. I will get you everything you need, Steela. I swear it, but right now I need you to help me."

She quieted down completely and he sighed in relief for he didn't have the energy at the moment. He took her downstairs and into his study.

"How about I tell you a story? Would you like that?"

She giggled, so he took that as a yes. He looked at the few books he had owned, most of them were his books on diseases and terrible creatures, both of which weren't appropriate for a baby. He continued fingering through the shelves and found the one book he knew she would love, Piper's Journal.

Resting her on his lap for a moment, he flipped through the pages and found a story that he remembered well. He held the book open with one hand and scooped Steela in the other and he lifted the book toward both of them.

"Squadron Log – we spotted some Cyclonians on the remote Terra Amazonia. Aerrow, Radarr, Junko, and Finn gone in for a little recon. With my brilliant strategy and Stork's new X-ray peepers, we'll find out what they're up to and be gone in a wink…assuming we stick to the plan. Somehow, I get the feeling that's not going to happen."

He continued to read the story from the journal as well as filling some of the gaps from his recollection. Every time Steela laughed, he would smile. He was reading the story written in her mother's words and I think that what mattered the most to both of them. His retelling of the entire story took about half an hour.

"That's the end of story time, now it is time to get you to bed." He said and looked down at Steela who was already sleeping on his arm. He smiled once again, his jaws was sore for he never smiled this much in a day. He turned his head toward the door and realized the flight of stairs waiting for him. Right now, he didn't have the strength to move his legs, so he leaned back in his chair and cradled Steela carefully on his stomach and fell asleep. He knew he had work the next day, but what mattered to him right now was spending time with the person he cared most for in the entire Atmos.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Aerrow was working in the farm fields, helping with the chores and keeping the both of them fed. He was tilling as Helena was laying down the seeds for the next harvest. He smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, it had been such a while since he had a hard day's work. 

They both caught a glimpse of each other and quickly turned their heads away. She blushed as he smiled. They actually had a difficult time looking into each other's eyes for he would always look at her growing belly and frowned. It wasn't because of bringing a child intro the world, but the worry of being a father. He faced many different challenges after his life, but never one he thought insurmountable.

He returned to his work as he stayed facing away from her. She was worried about him because he would always frown at her and he never told her why. But since he made her that promise, she knew he wasn't going anywhere. With that in mind, the smile returned to her and she sprinkled down the next shower of seeds.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking…it has been just over nine months since and I was wondering if you were feeling all right?"

"At the moment, yes, though I guess that could change at any time."

"That's good to hear. After all the work we put into this field, the baby is going to be well fed."

Her voice strained slightly, "Speaking of which…"

"Are you okay?"

"We'll find out in the next few moments, but we never discussed what name we were going to give to the baby?"

His head perked up, "Oh…yeah, I guess we forgot about that."

She groaned as she used one hand to keep herself up from the ground, "It seems we should decide really soon."

He dropped his hoe and rushed to her side, "The baby's coming?"

She nodded her head, too much in pain to speak. He placed her arm over his shoulders and helped her toward the platform where he pulled the rope and were lowered down into the valley below. Helping her into the house, he lowered her onto the couch.

"Aerrow…the sheets."

He nodded his head and hurried to get some bed sheets they were never going to use ever again. He placed them under her and removed her pants, which she had no objections about.

"Now…the hot water."

With another nod, he was off to get the metal basin from under the sink and dashed outside. He used the water pump to get fill it with the water he needed. Afterwards, he brought it to the floor next to her.

"Good…everything is…ready!" She screamed in pain as she bent forward.

Aerrow brushed her hair and held her hand, which she was starting to crush. He endured the pain knowing that her suffering was greater. She lowered herself back down as he continued to brush her hair.

"This is difficult, but look at me…" She looked into his green eyes and smiled. Seeing this, he smiled back. Then her face contorted in pain as she felt another contraction.

"Aerrow, it is too much." She pleaded with him.

He squeezed her hand and stroked her hair, "You can do this…"

"I can't…it hurts so much, I can't stand this."

"I know you can do this because…because…" His mind scrambled for things to say, "…um…you ruled Cyclonia with an iron fist for several years."

"What?"

"Yeah…you did everything in your power to bring us down and…you developed all those crystals and…uh, you are one heck of a fighter. I mean…I could barely hold my own against you."

Though she suspected this was all a distraction from the pain, but she blushed, "Why…thank you, Aerrow."

"Will it be soon?"

Another contraction caused her to squeeze real hard and he could feel his fingers crushing together. The pain was becoming too much for her and squeezing his hands wasn't enough. She relied on her lower instincts and lurched forward. The sky knight was caught off-guard by her actions. She dug her teeth into his shoulder and he felt the seething pain.

Then she removed her biting grip, "Aerrow, the baby is coming."

He nodded and prepared for the delivery, "Breath, now push."

She screamed as she was bringing this baby into the world. Aerrow gulped as he wondered what to do right now. She kept pushing and breathing until he could see the head. Though he faced many life-threatening dangers and adventures head-on, he nearly fainted from seeing the head coming through. He shook himself knowing that he was the only one who could do this.

"One final push should do it."

She nodded and took several short, deep breaths in preparation for the final push. She shouted to the top of her lungs and moments later, she relaxed as the cries of a newborn baby filled the air. Aerrow took the newborn and freed him from his mother, then dipped him in the warm water. With a small towel, he wiped his son clean. Looking over to Helena for a second, she was unconscious. Then he looked back to his son and held him in both hands. He couldn't believe who he was holding, his son…never had he once thought of having a child of his own.

"Let me…hold him…" He turned to see Helena who was barely conscious.

Aerrow passed the little baby over to his mother. She smiled as she brushed the small tuft of black hair. With this gesture, the baby stopped crying and opened his eyes for the first time. She smiled and the baby laughed. Aerrow sat on the floor next to her and looked at their child.

"So, what should his name be?"

She smiled, "I was thinking of…Tarek. It is…the name belonged to the only hero I ever read about."

"Tarek the Brave, one of the first heroes of Atmos."

"Yes, that is the one."

"Tarek…sounds like a good name, indeed. Hello, Tarek, I am your father and she is your mother. Our names are Aerrow and Helena."

She smiled, "I don't think he can understand, but somehow, hearing you say that makes me understand."

She leaned in for a kiss and he leaned in as well. With a long kiss, they realized then and there, they were a family.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Chaos.**


	9. Full Time Job

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Full Time Job

"Come on, my handsome prince, eat your sauce." Master Cyclonis said as she reached out with a spoon. The six-month old Tarek was shaking his head.

Though her anger was rising, she took a calming breath. Right now, more than anything, she wished Aerrow was here. He had been gone for the past five months in his search for Piper. He wanted to make sure the baby was taken care of before he left and he felt certain this was the right thing to do.

But it had been harder than she thought. She cleaned the house, tended to the fields, washed and dried all the clothes, and took care of Tarek. This was more than one person could handle.

"Tarek…please. I need to go and take care of everything, but I want to make sure you are fed first. Could you do that for mommy?"

He looked into her purple eyes and opened his mouth, "That's a good boy."

She put the apple sauce in and he ate. She brought him over his shoulder and patted him on the back until he burped.

"Time for a small nap, Tarek. Then, we can play for a while."

She placed him in his curb and brushed his hair, "Don't tell daddy. But one day, you will be on a throne and have the entire world at your feet. Yes you will…yes you will."

She scratched his belly and he giggled. After she made sure he was sleeping, she quietly left his room and closed the door. She sat down on the couch and opened a book. Some peace and quiet, at last.

That was only for a couple minutes until she heard crying. She closed her book and went into his room.

Cradling him in her arms, she rocked him gently back and forth, "Oh, what's wrong, my handsome prince?"

She had just changed him and fed him, so she wondered what it could be. Bringing him against her shoulder, she bounced him gently up and down. He burped and giggled again.

She sighed in relief, "Sorry, I forgot to burp you after your feeding. I guess I am tired, here…want to read with mommy?"

She brought him on her lap and read the book she was reading.

"Tarek the Brave ascended to the Crown of the World where he did battle with God of Storms. Raising his zweihander, the hero swung his blade and split the skies into two. Lightning showered throughout the clouds as the God of Storms prepared for his final blow. Tarek the Brave deflected the murderous lightning with his blade and continued to ascend."

Tarek giggled, which made her smile. It seemed he liked this story.

"Lightning thrashed through the skies and stuck Tarek in the chest. He fell and crashed into the peak of a mountain. The God of Storms laughed at the mortal's misery, but this did nothing but drive Tarek to achieve his goal. When he got to his feet, he propelled himself through the air. Clouds passed by him as he readied his strike. The God of Storms threw one last lightning bolt and hit the hero directly in the face. As the god awaited for the smoke to clear, Tarek the Brave passed through unharmed. With a heave from his arms, he sliced the mighty god into two. His crystalline body shattered into billions of pieces and rumbled to the earth below."

She paused as Tarek began pawing the page. She laughed sincerely and brought his arms down so she could finish the story.

"With the God of Storms defeated, Valerie, the love of Tarek and prisoner of the God of Storms, was freed. The defeat of the god was the last of his long line of adventures and settled down to create a family."

She closed the book and Tarek began to cry. She cradled him, rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh…don't cry. It gets better. They say that the people of Cyclonia are descendants of the worshippers of the God of Storms. Also, Cyclonia is where the hero and the god fought. The body of the god shattered into all the crystals in Atmos. Lastly since the god died, the Atmos has been blessed with clear skies except for Cyclonia where the energies of the fallen god are strong. You see, Tarek, you are descended from a noble bloodline and you will be the ruler of the world. I promise you."

She looked down at her small baby and he was fast asleep. She smiled and placed the book on the seat next to her. With both hands cradling Tarek, she put him back in his crib. As he adorably slept in his little pajamas, she couldn't but smile. Brushing his hair, she almost cried.

"Sleep well, my beautiful dream."

* * *

Elsewhere on Terra Tecnos, Stork was covered in oil as many other workers. One of his jobs was working for one of the construction companies that were hired to expand the Terra. He tightened the valve on the steam pipe. The foreman walked over to him. 

"Hey Stork, we need you to go down to the base and help support the rig line."

Stork smiled, knowing his shift was almost over. He wiped the sweat off his brow, then he shuddered realizing he covered his brow in oil. He sighed and walked down to the elevator with some of the other workers. He had to descend fifty stories to the base of the cooling tower. Though the elevator ride was long, it did give his muscles a chance to relax. Normally this would be true, but not today.

Stork sighed watching the small digital number that represented what floor they were passing.

He counted them down, "…36…35…34…33…" He sighed, "…32…31…30…"

The elevator jerked to a halt. The other workers looked at each other and began to mutter amongst themselves, but Stork knew what this was. He looked up at the suspension rope and saw it weakening.

"Oh no…" was all he said before it snapped.

The other workers all lost their balance and fell on their backsides. Stork gripped hold of a railing and wobbled down to almost his knees, but his firm grip kept him from the floor. The digital number rapidly descended.

25, 24, 23, 22, 21…

His life flashed before his eyes as he accepted the doom that was chosen for him. But Steela popped into his mind and he remembered how he lost her on Atmosia. Will this be it? All that effort to save her, only to die in the end?

"No."

20, 19, 18, 17, 16…

He grasped hold of the hanging control box and slammed the stop button as hard as he could, but it didn't work.

15, 14, 13, 12, 11…

"Of all the times you have forsaken me…Doom, why do you hear me now!" He bashed the control box against the side of the elevator.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

"Especially when I have someone important in my life!" He slammed it again.

5…

"So, Doom…" He smashed it once more.

4…

"…you may not…" He banged it harder.

3…

"…take me…" Fifth time, it started to spark.

2…

"…now!" He threw his whole arm into it and the box broke open. The elevator started to grind as sparks flew from the corners of the elevator. The emergency brakes finally kicked in.

1…

He gulped as he clasped his hands in prayer.

0…

Waiting for his demise, the elevator stopped and he crashed against the floor. His nose broken in the impact and it caused him to black out.

When he awoke, he saw the other workers standing over him and a medic kneeling next to him.

"Good to see you are awake. You broke your nose and suffered a mild concussion, I feared the worse, but your pulse is steady. I suggest you get a day or two of bedrest."

"Thanks, doc."

One of the other workers said, "We should be thanking you. Your quick thinking saved our lives."

"Yeah, thanks, Stork."

"You're good, man."

Stork coughed, "Not a problem."

The medic continued, "I am going to write my report real quick, can anyone tell me the time?"

The workers looked around for a clock, but one had a watch on his wrist, "Um…it is 6:05."

Stork lurched up, "6:05? PM?"

"Yes."

Stork started to get up, "I've got to go."

The medic tried to settle him back to the ground, "No, you've got to rest."

Stork struggled, "Please, I need to pick up my little girl from the daycare center."

A worker said, "We can pick her up for you."

"No, I am already an hour late to pick her up and I am her legal guardian."

They all looked at each other and mumbled. After a few seconds, they all looked back at him.

"Fine, but let us drive you there and home."

He nodded, "Okay…"

* * *

In a few minutes, they were at the daycare center and Stork profusely apologized for his lateness and explained about his appearance. He walked through the front door of his house after giving thanks for the ride home. Steela giggled in one cradled arm and it would have made him smile if it were any other day. 

Right now, he was in his work clothes, which were covered in oil from head-to-toe. He could feel the oil in his hair and on his face. Though right now, he was more concerned with the bandage over his nose bridge and the fact that the world was spinning slightly.

He sighed and brought Steela into the study, which had more books on the shelves than there were six months ago. He grabbed the baby seat, which was here at night for story time and brought it to the kitchen. After strapping her in the seat and gave her dinner, he cleaned her mouth off.

The first thing he did was to get out of his clothes and into a new shower. The hot water ran over his body and he leaned against the wall underneath the showerhead. As his wet hair drifted over his eyes.

He sighed, "What am I to do? Piper, I wish you were here right now."

He remembered the time in the study when he felt he couldn't do this anymore. That same feeling has returned, his eyes were black rimmed and his muscles ached all over. Remembering Steela had just saved his life today, yes…she was the reason he kept on living. In fact, the last six months were toughing than anything he had before. It was Steela and her well being that pushed him on.

Rubbing his scar, he remembered, _"So Doom, you may not take me now!"_

He chuckled, "That was the first time I shouted like that, warding doom away rather than embracing it. This scar has been the only thing that changed since losing my friends."

The images of his friends passed through his mind, "The price they paid were their lives. The only price I paid was this scar and the Condor. How selfish I have been, remembering they paid the ultimate price for me to continue living. Well, no more worrying, no more fearing death."

He stopped stroking his scar, "This scar means the death of the old Stork and the birth of a new Stork, one who devotes his whole life to Steela in honor of my friends and her parents."

He turned off the shower and dried himself. With the water no longer running, he heard Steela's cries from downstairs. He put on some clean clothes and went downstairs to see what the problem was.

He smiled as he walked with each step, "Being a parent…is a full time job, isn't it?"**  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter, Aerrow returns and Steela learns a few things.**


	10. The Small Stuff

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – The Small Stuff

Aerrow took a deep breath as he stopped driving a few meters from the house. It had been a whole year since he left to look for Piper. He has been all over Atmos and there was no word of Piper. In his heart, he felt like he failed her by not finding her. He put down the kickstand and dismounted his ride.

Walking up to the door, he took another deep breath. He wondered what kind of reaction Helena would give him. He always pictured her scolding him for leaving, belittling him for not finding Piper, and telling him I told you so. But whatever reaction it was, he braced himself and knocked on the door.

When she heard this, she was in the middle of cleaning dishes. It wasn't a good day for her, Tarek had been grumpy about going to sleep and it took her two hours to do so. Of course before that, they had lunch where she ended up wearing it down her blouse. She hoped this was someone from the village because she could take her anger out on him.

She stomped over to the door and opened it. Aerrow was standing stiff for a moment as he looked at her. She was breathing heavily and wearing her undershirt.

He forced a smile to help and waved a hand, "Hi, I'm ba…"

He was stopped when Helena forced herself on him and embraced him in a kiss. She pulled back and grabbed him, nearly throwing him into the house. Then she pushed him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Taken back by this, he didn't have any chance to react as she straddled him and started taking off his clothes.

"Helena, wait. I…"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "No talk, I've been alone with the baby and taking care of everything for a whole year. You don't get to speak, lay back and let me do everything."

He blinked his eyes twice, "Um…okay?"

She removed her clothes and kissed him again.

* * *

Stork was in the study and calculating the expenses for this month. He had been working overtime to help out with the financial situation and felt bad leaving Steela at the daycare center overnight, but he had to think of them in the long run and how they were going to live.

"We have to pay 1489 this month, which gives us 356 gold as the remainder."

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed, "What could make this day any better?"

He saw the day creak open, which made him gaze in that direction, "What the…?"

He stood up and walked toward the door, Steela was inching her way into the room. His jaw nearly dropped at what he was seeing.

"Steela! You're…walking."

She looked up at him and smiled. She reached her arms up toward him. But without their support, she fell to the floor. Stork bent down and picked her up.

"Don't cry, Steela. Oh, you scraped your arms. But not to worry, uncle Stork is here."

He rocked her back and forth. Soon, she settled down and looked up at him with a smile.

"Feeling better? Uncle Stork will always be here for you."

"Stork." She said.

His eyes couldn't get any wider, "You just…said your first word."

"Stork."

"You did it again!"

"Stork."

He heaved her into the air and caught her, "This is the greatest day of my life."

She giggled when she flew, so he did it again and caught her the same way. Spinning around, she laughed and he smiled.

"Today, truly is the…" he yawned, "…greatest day."

He went upstairs and brought her to her room. It had everything he promised her a year ago. It had a crib, playpen, and bookshelves that held mostly children's books. It also had a small carousel where tiny skimmers and terras dangled from the strings above her crib.

Placing her inside, she yawned because it was nap time. He drew the small sheet over her and stroked her cheek.

"Time for us to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, Steela."

He walked to the door and took one last look at her, "You really are beautiful."

He flicked on one light switch for the night light and the other light switch to turn the lights off.

"Good night, Kiddo. I love you." He said and closed the door.

She rolled back and forth in the sheets trying to find a comfortable position. She felt safe as the night light illuminated the room. When she found that position, her eyes started to close.

"Stee…la…"

* * *

Helena snuggled against Aerrow as they were resting from their prolonged activity. Aerrow's eyes were wide for it had been a year for him as well. She threw an arm over his chest as she smiled.

"That was nice."

"Sure was."

"So, you didn't find her, did you?"

He shook his head, "You were right. She was nowhere to be found and I looked everywhere that is safe in Atmos. Unless she wandered into a place like the Black Gorge, I don't think she is alive anymore."

"Well, now that you are back, we have certain things to talk about."

"I guess so. What do you need of me?"

"First, we must talk about the division of the chores. Also we need to talk about spending time with Tarek as well as each other."

"So, what do you want to talk about first?"

"Okay for the chores, I was thinking that you could tend to the fields and taking care of the garbage as I do the dishes and cleaning."

"That sounds good. What about Tarek?"

"I was thinking of having some family time where we do things together."

"Good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe like story time and some family walks around the valley."

"I could fly him around in my skimmer."

"I don't know about that, it maybe too dangerous."

"I meant when he is a little older. I am not dumb, I mean I am a sky knight, after all."

"Okay, I was going to train him to defend himself when he reaches that age."

"Well…that might not be necessary."

"Come on, he has to grow up and leave this place. He is not going to spend his whole life here with us."

"True, but the world can be scary. I mean there are cyclo…" He looked down at her and saw her glaring at him.

He cleared his throat, "Nevermind, but there are other dangers. I've met a few of them over this passed year and I don't want to put him in any danger."

"You're one to talk. You've only been with him for a month and now that you are back, you can't immediately start treating him like your son again."

"Yes, but he is my son and I am still his father, so I can care about him and worry over him as well."

She sighed, "I know you are right, but this year has been stressful. I barely had time to myself and so felt angry about you taking off shortly after the birth."

"But now, I am back and like I promised I am here for good."

"Okay, we just need to work together better for his sake."

"I agree. Now what were you talking about time with each other?"

Her devilish smile widened as she positioned herself back on top of him. This gave him a really good idea what she meant.

"Oh, I see…" He said before they joined in a kiss.


	11. News and Argue

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – News and Argue

Stork headed to the daycare center after his late shift at the diner. Since the Terra was finally in a stable working condition, construction companies had laid off much of their workers seeing them as overhead, now that the government contracts stopped. This didn't deter Stork as he found work at two different diners to keep the income flowing.

The street lights passed one-by-one as every step brought he closer to where Steela was. One thing he liked about working at the diners was the commute between work, the daycare center, and home was only a few blocks in distance from one another.

He smiled, even if he was tired, but he was glad his muscles no longer shook the way they did when he worked in construction. Had it been two years already since he arrived? His smile widened, thinking about Steela.

On his walk, he spotted a newspaper dispenser. It was sort of strange seeing as he was one who never read the news, always believing every story inside was prophesized as doomed. But for some reason, he felt like today would be different.

Taking the wallet out of his pocket, he rummaged through the small section for change and found two copper coins inside. Placing the coins inside the machine, he opened the lid and took out a copy of the newspaper. Tucking it underneath an arm, he put away his wallet and resumed his walk.

In a few minutes, he arrived at the daycare center. The woman behind the desk was not happy because of a certain little girl was getting on her nerves.

"Where's Stork?" She asked.

"Steela, I don't know. He usually would be here by now."

"Oh…where's Stork?"

The woman massaged her temples, "I don't know, please be quiet."

"Okay…you wook upset."

The woman looked angry for a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Stork walking through the doors, "Finally…"

"Yeah! Stork!

"Sorry, Angela. The diner had a last minute customer and refused to leave until he got dessert. Not to mention, the cleaning up before we had to close. So had did my Steela behave?"

She looked down into the little girl's eyes and then faked a smile, "Like a little angel."

He knelt down and Steela rushed into his arms, forgetting he had a newspaper tucked underneath. He lifted her into the air and she giggled as he brought her to his chest.

"Did you behave for Angela?"

She nodded a few times in rapid succession, "I did, I did, I did."

"Good. Well, Angela…" He knelt down carefully to pick up the newspaper in his free hand, "…I will see you tomorrow."

She sighed softly, "Yeah, I will be counting the moments."

Once the pair had left, Angela continued massaging her temples and shook her head, "That kid is going to be the death of me."

Steela smiled, being reunited with Stork once again. They played one of her most favorite games on the walk home.

"Stork, Stork, Stork, Stork, Stork…" She said repeatedly.

"Steela, Steela, Steela, Stee…blah!" He tripped on his own tongue.

"I ween!" She raised a hand in victory.

"You always win. Your name has two syllables, mine only has one."

"Syl...a…bills. Wha tho…se?"

"Well…They break up words into their separate sounds. So, my name…Stork is one syllable…" He held one finger up, "…because it doesn't need to get divided. Your name…Steela…" He held two fingers up, "…is divided into two parts. The 'Stee' and the 'la', say it with me."

"Stee…la." They said in unison.

"Good girl, you got it."

She smiled and clapped excitedly. He lost the paper again, so he stopped and knelt down carefully to pick it up.

"Sa-ree."

"It's not a problem, you have the right to be happy."

"Hap…pee. Tha two sylabills."

"Yes, yes, it does."

She yawned, "It sounds like a certain little girl is ready for sleep."

She nodded her head as she nestled it against his shoulder.

When they arrived home, he brought her up to her room and placed her in her pajamas before laying her down in her crib. She was already fast asleep, probably when she was resting against his shoulder.

He tiptoed around her toys as he quietly left the room. He flicked on one light switch to turn on the night light and flicked off the other to turn off the lights.

"I love you, Steela." He whispered before closing the door.

Now that he was out in the hall, he walked normally down the stairs and into the kitchen. He prepared his dinner as he walked into the study with a plate and utensils, he dropped the paper off there before heading back. When he finished getting his dinner ready, he ate it as he flicked through the pages in the newspaper.

"Scientists discovered…blah, blah, blah…College rates go up…blah, blah, blah…Terra Atmosia announces…" He dropped his fork as he brought the newspaper close to his eyes.

It was a picture of a familiar face standing before the press, "…Today, Nicholas Dimitri, a guard assigned to the safety of Judge Hector Jarrod, who was one of the most stoic judges Terra Atmosia has ever assigned, has brought forth evidence against the Judge. This evidence depicts the Judge's activities in illegal surveillance of selected individuals, intimidation, extortion, and various other financial crimes."

"Nicholas? The guard who let me get away with Steela?" He asked before returning to the article.

"Hector Jarrod has been stripped of his title and sentenced to forty years imprisonment for all his illegal activities. His son, Remy Jarrod, has been sentenced to twenty years for the willing involvement in his father's crimes. Nicholas has been exonerated for these crimes as well as the other two guards for bringing this evidence into the public eye and also, they were threatened with losing their jobs during the horrible recession only two years ago if they didn't comply, which led to their slow release of this evidence. The council of Atmosia has passed Hector's title to Nicholas for doing the right thing and bringing the aweless man to justice."

Stork flipped the page, "Seen here is Nicholas Dimitri, his wife, Julia Dimitri, and their seven year-old son, Damien Dimitri."

Stork smiled, "Good for him."

The article ended and he folded the newspaper and placed it in between two books on the top shelf of one of the study's bookcases.

As he went back to his dinner, he remembered the guard and smiled, thinking about how he let Stork go and pursue his life with Steela. It made more sense seeing as he had a child as well, Damien.

* * *

Aerrow wiped the sweat from his brow as he fixed up the skimmer. On his back, he was fixing the undercarriage of the skimmer with a wrench and kept his toolbox nearby.

As he looked down and reached for the pliers, he saw two pairs of feet by his.

They stepped back as he slid out from underneath the skimmer. He looked to see Helena who was holding Tarek's hand.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Tarek wanted to see you and what you were up to."

"Well, I am working on building this skimmer, so he can ride it when he grows up a little more."

"Where did you get the parts?"

"I got it from the villages, they always throw out parts they think are useless but Stork and Junko taught me how to clean and maintain them." Then he sighed.

"Your friends…"

"Yeah I know."

Tarek stepped forward and stood in front of Aerrow, "Daddy, don't cry."

He smiled and rubbed his cheek, "I'm not crying, Tarek. Just thinking about old times gone by."

"O…kay."

Helena smiled, "It is nice to see you talk, Tarek. You are always so quiet."

Aerrow waved his hand, "Uh, don't worry about it, kids his age are like that especially boys."

Helena shrugged, "I know that, but it would be nice if he talked more."

Aerrow firmed his voice, "That should be Tarek's decision."

"Aerrow, you will not speak like that in front of Tarek.

Tarek walked back to Helena and held her hand, "Mommy…"

"There isn't that better?"

He nodded, "Okay, Tarek. Let's go back into the house and I will tell you some stories, okay?"

He nodded again and they walked inside. Aerrow didn't like it whenever Helena tried to point out the flaws in Tarek's behavior. Everyone has flaws and Helena should know that more than anyone. But maybe he was the one being harsh.

He sighed and walked into the house. Tarek went into his room to pick a story from his shelf and so Helena and Aerrow could have their talk.

"Listen, Helena. I want to apologize for just now, but everyone has their little quirks."

"I know, but how will he give commands to his troops if he doesn't speak up."

"I thought we talked about this. We are not raising a dictator here, we are raising our son."

"Well, it is better to be prepared if the opportunity presents itself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He raised his voice.

"I am not implying anything. I just want Tarek to be more assertive."

"So do I, but when he is ready and not before."

She grimaced, "But if you keep coddling him, he will never be ready."

"Yes, but he has plenty of time. He is not even two years old yet."

"I could speak up when I was his age and so should he."

Tarek walked out of his room with his favorite book in hand. Seeing their son in the same room, they both exhaled a deep breath and ended their argument…for now.

"So, do you want to hear about Tarek the Brave and the Sky Griffons again?"

He nodded eagerly, "Okay, would daddy like to join us?"

Aerrow looked from Helena to his son, then back to Helena, "No, I still have work to do on the skimmer outside. Maybe some other time."

He turned back to the door and walked outside, Helena knew this was because of their argument and she looked at Tarek, who looked a little sad.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Don't work about daddy, he is…busy right now. Come on, it is story time."

They walked over to the couch and she began to read one of his favorite stories about the hero for whom he is named.


	12. Opportunity

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Opportunity

Master Cyclonis dusted the house that they have lived in for four years now. Aerrow and her have been fighting more often, mostly about the right way to raise their son.

She was enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment for Aerrow snuck into town to get additional piping since they used up all their spares when the pipes cracked and flooded the living room with water. It has dried since then, but the smell of water was still around.

Tarek was outside, playing with a ball that they recently found. She would gaze out of the window from time-to-time to make sure he was all right. She had the radio on, though she never knew why she did it, there was no signal on this Terra.

For many years, she had the radio on and used it to see if there were any remnants of Cyclonia, but no one ever answered. She thought today would be the same, but fate is sometimes a funny thing.

She hummed herself a little tune and it was when she got to the closet in the living room that was when she first heard it.

It was mostly covered in static but she heard it, "Come…in Cyclon…ian Command...does anyone…read?"

She smiled almost for joy and grabbed the receiver, but she caught up in the moment that she fumbled it in her hands, but she gripped it firmly and held the call button down. The viciousness in her voice returned.

"Roger, this is Head Raven. Who is calling?" She let go of the button.

"Master…Cyclonis? You are…alive?"

"Of course I am, you impudent worm, you fail to answer my question. Do it again and I will see you personally thrown off a Terra…without a Skimmer." She let go of the button again.

"Yes, Master. This is Communication Officer Jenkins aboard the Cyclonian Cruiser, the Albatross. We are currently hidden below the cloudline at Terra Amazonia, we have to more cruisers that escaped with us, the Crow and the Vulture."

"Good, very good. Here is what I want you to do, inform the Captain of your ship that I am alive, keep this news between you and him. Tell him that I order him to tell the other two Captains of my continued living. This secret should only be kept between the five of us for now. How are your supplies?"

"We've raided several Terras for supplies and haven't yet been spotted. We have food and water to last us a few months and we have crystals to last us years."

"Good, ships' compliment?"

"Each cruiser has only half their normal crew. We refused to abandon any ships to fully man any of them."

She pulled her head away from the receiver, "That is not as good as I had hoped."

"Master? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am." She noticed Aerrow walking toward the house, "I will see if I can make other arrangements. In the meantime, go on raiding trips if necessary and maintain radio silence. I will keep this channel open and be ready for I may call at anytime."

"Roger, Master."

"Head Raven, out." She placed the receiver back down on the radio.

Just as she stepped out of the closet, Aerrow opened the door. She pretended to be shocked and her normal voice returned.

"Aerrow, you scared me."

"Well…sorry, I didn't mean to. Listen, I know we've been at each other's throats about how to raise our son. I want to make it up to you. When I was getting the pipes, I spotted this new store that opened up and I got…these." He opened the bag.

She looked inside and smiled, "Oh, Aerrow. How sweet…"

"I'll set it up, you just take it easy until I am finished."

"Okay…" She smiled.

Aerrow left to complete their romantic endeavor. She grinned as she thought of ways to use this to her advantage. Looking out the window, she saw Tarek still playing with the ball.

"I swear, my child, you will be on this world's throne if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

Stork got his chance to relax for awhile. Steela was sleeping in her new bed and so, he decided to get out of the house for the evening. He drank another shot of Merbian Swill, which was rather enjoyable for him.

This place was a dive, but it was a nice place when you've been working in diners all day. For Stork, it felt a little like home albeit with a lot of swearing.

He ordered another shot and took it in hand. He stared into the clear reflection of his drink as he wondered what he was doing here.

"Feels a little like Terra Merb, doesn't it?"

He looked up to see a purple Merb standing over him. She was wearing a black leather body suit that she had zipped up halfway, so Stork could see her black tank top. Her black hair went down both sides and stopped just short of the shoulders. She stood with one hand on her hip and another holding a pool cue.

Stork blushed, "Um…uh…I mean…yes, It kind of does."

She smiled, "Do you mind if I sit down? I've been playing pool for three hours and I am tired."

"Sure."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She put the cue against the pool table, sat down and ordered her drink. Stork pulled on his collar as a few seconds of silence passed between them.

"I am…" They both said at the same time and laughed.

"My name is Stork."

"I am Miranda."

The name passed through Stork's mind like angels playing in a choir.

"So…Miranda? What brought you to this Terra?"

"It's what I like to do. I go to a Terra and play some of the local pool. It is my way of living as a free spirit. And you?"

"Me? I've been here a while and made a life for myself. I work at some of the diners nearby where I live."

"Apartment?"

"Nah, I was lucky to get a house, the rates were low because I moved during the construction."

"Good for you." She said and gulped her shot.

"Like I said, lucky. But being a free spirit must be good, you see a lot of places and live life on the edge a lot of the time."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but…it is fun when you are a teenager, I've been doing this for ten to twelve years now and it is not as thrilling as it once was. I mean…let's face it, I've been all over the Atmos and there is no longer anyone who can beat me at pool, not even a challenging opponent. I took money from everyone here and even with the reward of it, the games were too easy."

"I can relate somewhat…my friends and I used to go everywhere. I was the guy who complained all the time, but I flew the ship through some mean currents, not knowing whether we'd live or not, but then we would find our way out like we used to…that was until our last journey."

"Your friends…sounds like they were there for you."

"Always. They were a little preaching and annoying, but it helped me in the long run."

"What did you mean by last journey?"

"Three of the four friends…they…um…how can I put this tactfully…they…died."

"I am…sorry and the fourth friend?"

"She died, too, but three months after the others."

"Wow, that must have been hard."

"It was for a long time and I was unsure if I could connect with anyone again. That was until tonight."

She blushed, "Wow…I don't know what to say."

The bartender yelled, "Closing Time…you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

She took the last shot and stood up, "Well, it was nice to talk with you, Stork. But I have to find a place to crash tonight. So, I will be seeing you."

She got of the stool and started to walk away.

"Wait…" She stopped and turned, "…if you want, I mean…I do have a lot of space in the house…if you would like to…I know I am a stranger and it is unusual… but…maybe…"

She chuckled, "Sure, if you insist."

"You would?"

"Yeah, you are nice to talk to and it would save on some of my earnings, so why not?"

"Okay…" He cleared his throat, "…then…we should perhaps…go now."

She chuckled at his nervous charm. They walked out together, continuing their conversation as each step brought them closer to his house and…to each other.

* * *

Aerrow put Tarek in his bed for his nap as prepared for some alone time with Helena. She was washing dishes when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

"You're set up? What about dinner?"

"I was thinking of bringing some food into the room with us."

"Oooo…dinner in the tub? That sounds kind of fun."

"Yeah, just keep it above the bubbles."

"A bubble bath? For real?"

"You better believe it. Here, you get in first and I will get dinner."

"Okay if you say so." She started to remove her clothes.

He went to the kitchen and brought back some of the vegetables they've harvested from the orchard. By the time he returned, she was already submersed up to her neck in bubbles. After setting the plate down on the tub's edge, he removed everything and got in with her.

"This was a great idea, Aerrow. The scented candles were a nice touch."

"Yeah, they were."

They enjoyed the serenity of the bubble bath for awhile as they felt close to each other. Then when they were getting hungry, they washed the bubbles from their hands and enjoyed dinner. Soon after, she started to make her move.

At first, she massaged his shoulders, "Aerrow, you love me, right?"

"Well…yeah, I've always been there for us."

"You love our son, right?"

"You know I do. Where are you going with this?"

"In a moment, you want to see him happy, right?"

"Wait, what are you implying?"

"I was thinking if a…circumstance came along that would profit all of us in a certain way than we should go for it."

"What kind of circumstance?"

"Let's say one of a…world-changing nature."

He shrugged himself from her grip, "I can't believe you! I set up this wonderful evening for both of us to enjoy and here you are causing us to fight again."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you weren't so close-minded."

"I am not close-minded. You are asking me to betray all my values and beliefs, so that you can start Cyclonia again." He got out of the tub and let the water splash to the floor.

"Aerrow…"

"No, I am ending this argument here and now before we awake Tarek from his nap. I will be sleeping outside tonight. This is the last I hope to hear of this."

He wrapped a nearby towel around his waist and left the bathroom. She threw her hands down and groaned as more water splashed onto the floor.

"That didn't go as well as I hoped, but at least it was worth a try. Hopefully sometime in the future, he will be more agreeable."

On the bright side, she had the bubble bath and the entire bed to herself tonight.

* * *

Stork awoke with his head stinging as his hangover got to him. He must have had six shots of that stuff from last night. He looked at his nightstand and he knew he had found his way back home. He sighed in relief as closed his eyes and enjoyed this peaceful moment.

A hand began stroking his chest as Miranda nuzzled herself closer to him. His eyes burst open and he looked down to see her cuddling him. Raising his head even more, he saw his blanket strewn with his and her clothes on the floor.

His natural sense of panic almost overwhelmed him, but he managed to control it and quietly slid himself from under her. He got his boxers back on when he heard his door creak open. He turned around to see a four year-old Steela in her pajamas and she yawned, rubbing her eye.

"Uncle Stork, I heard some noises last night."

He looked back to see Miranda shifting around in her sleep. He knelt down to Steela and picked her up, he brought her back to her room and put her down on her bed.

"Yes, you did. Those noises are 'okay' noises when coming from two people."

"Okay…who was the naked lady in your bed?"

He almost gagged that Steela knew the word 'naked' at a rather young age, "Her name is Miranda and she is Uncle Stork's friend."

"Okay…is she a nice lady?"

"Yes, she is. Stay in your room for a little bit longer, okay? I will have breakfast coming up shortly."

"Okay."

"Good girl." He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He closed her door behind him and went back to the bedroom to continue dressing.

"It is kind of hard to just dash when it is your house."

He turned to see Miranda sitting up, "That wasn't my intent. I am just getting dressed."

"I know…you were good last night by the way."

"I was? Thank you."

"Wow, you can't control your drink, can you? I had eight shots of that Swill and I managed to remember every detail."

"It is not like I can't remember. It is more like a blur. I remember the bar, the walk home…" He grabbed his forehead, "…yes, the passionate kissing…then the stripping of clothes…yeah, now I remember everything…so, you thought I was good?"

"Not the best I ever had, but I can teach you to be better if you want." She smiled devilishly.

The color left his face as he stammered, "Yeah, yeah, sure, yeah. So, are you sticking around for breakfast?"

"Sorry, I can't. I got an appointment today and I am already running late. So, I will just get my things and go." She got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Okay…when will I see you again?"

"Hmmm…how about I meet you at the same place tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? Gotcha."

"Oh, you will." She smiled as she zipped up her suit and gave him a peck on the cheek as she passed, "You most certainly will get me later. Don't worry, I'll show myself out." She waved goodbye without looking back and soon left.

He sighed with joy and couldn't wait for tomorrow night. But there is someone waiting for him first and foremost, he knocked on Steela's door.

"Steela?" He creaked open the door to see her asleep on her bed. It was so cute what she was doing. He walked over and cradled her in his arms as he went downstairs. He wasn't going to wake her until breakfast was finished. Besides, he took great comfort in her smile.

Holding her in one arm, he poured the pancake batter onto the frying pan. As he continued to cook breakfast, he smiled at how her nose twitched at the wonderful smell and how she smiled because of it. He now had two special ladies in his life and it felt like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Tarek starts training, Steela starts school as Stork and Miranda hit a trouble spot.**


	13. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Unexpected

Stork walked into his house from the front door and closed it behind him. It was nice to be home, but it still didn't quite feel like it since Miranda left six months ago. He walked to the study in the back and as he passed the darkened living room.

"Hello…Stork." Said a familiar voice.

He froze where he stood and turned toward the voice.

"Miranda? What are doing here?"

She sat up from the living room chair, "I've come back, Stork. I want to settle down with you."

"No, you get out of this house!"

"Look…I know I haven't been fair to you. I mean, we were together for three months and I disappear, leaving only a note."

"Yes, the note telling me that you were part of a gang."

"You honestly didn't think that I made all my money playing pool, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I also didn't think that you were part of that bank heist nine months ago. So that was your appointment that morning."

She stood up and gripped his face softly, "Look into my eyes, Stork."

He reluctantly looked into her eyes and they were sincere.

"I am so sorry, Stork. Listen, I…want to come back into your life. I want to be with you and enjoy life with you."

"What of your gang?"

"First, it wasn't MY gang. I was a part of it and second, our ship got attacked by sky knights."

"There are no more sky knights."

"Well…no one told the people of Terra Celes."

"You were attacked by the Defenders of the Olive Grove?"

"Our ship was destroyed, they wanted me to get away and so I got on the last working skimmer, hiding in the cloud line for miles. My friends were either killed or imprisoned." She chuckled, "They always said I was the one who had the best chance at a normal life."

"Do you expect me to forgive you right away?"

She smiled and gripped his hand. She brought it to her breast, "Well…I am sure your hands miss holding these?"

He blushed and smiled, "Dang it. You and your feminine charms."

"They work, don't they?"

They stepped closer to one another and brought their lips closer, wanting to embrace that forgotten pleasure.

"Uncle Stork, I'm home."

They both looked at Steela, who was now five years old. She was wearing a windbreaker, a pink skirt, and had a backpack on with a pink unicorn across it.

"Uncle Stork…you forgot to pick me up from school again."

"Sorry, kiddo. I was just stopping here to drop off some stuff and was going to get you, but some of the sidewalks were closed down."

"Hmmm…okay. Oh, Miranda…you're back."

Miranda turned to Stork sharply, "You told it about me?"

"What?"

Miranda gripped his bicep tightly, "We've got to talk."

He dragged the two of them passed Steela who looked really concerned.

"Don't worry, Steela. Go to your room, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay…"

* * *

Aerrow kept his hood up as he snuck into town. Heading into the general store, he wasn't heading here for supplies, but he needed to get away from Helena, she once again tried to seduce him into becoming the next Dark Ace.

"Howdy, stranger. Is there anything I can do you for?"

"No thanks, just browsing."

"Okay if you need anything, I'll be behind the counter all day."

"Thank you."

He looked through the almost familiar shelves and saw the different items for sale. Though he had no money, he enjoyed looking on these instead of arguing with Helena back at home. Then his eyes looked onto a new display. It was a standee of himself, though it was sculpted from wood, it looked kind of accurate to his younger self.

"What is this?"

"Oh, some publishing company is dropping these off on all the Terras. Some author is interesting in finding out information on the Storm Hawks' final battle. There is said to be big rewards for written accounts of what happened that fateful day."

"Really? Sounds interesting. Is there anything else you heard about this?"

"Yeah…all the findings are going to be checked for historical accuracy and will be compiled into a book."

"You don't mind if I copy this down, do you?"

"No problem at all…here, a free piece of parchment and a quill."

"Thank you very much." He took the items in hand and copied down the information.

He thanked the proprietor and left. He snuck back up to the house and mounted his skimmer. With a roar, he drove off down the valley as he was sure that Helena's shouts were being deafened by his engine.

He spent hours outside flying across and above the salt flats of Terra Deros.

"How am I going to do this? I don't have much talent at writing, but I don't think Helena would let me do this." He imagined her ripping up his manuscript as he was writing it.

"There has to be some place where I can hide it without her knowing?"

He knew of several places, but he was unsure if they would be enough to remain hidden. But then his mind knew of a place where he would be safe and a place she never knew.

* * *

Steela stayed in her room like a good girl and waited for Uncle Stork, but it has been over an hour and she was getting hungry for it was approaching dinner time. She got off her bed and wandered downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned around and walked toward the study.

"You don't understand, Miranda! I just can't let Steela go!"

"Uncle Stork?" She whispered and walked toward the door.

"No, Stork! You don't understand…why is a handsome Merb like yourself taking care of a Human child?"

She stood scared and continued listening.

"She has a name and she is more precious to me than you realize."

A smile appeared on Steela's face.

"You're joking, right? She is a Human and Humans are nothing more than a cruel and belittling race. I do not want anything to do with them."

"What have you got against them? Three of my friends were Humans and they were good people."

"My foster parents were Human and they treated me horribly…beatings everyday, little food for the little greenie as they would say even though I am purple. I ran away from that accursed home. Why do you think the gang I was in consisted of non-humans, we were all scarred by humankind and took our revenge by stealing from them."

"So, two Humans treated you badly. That doesn't account for their entire race."

"No, they all must be avoided at all costs. I refuse to have a Human, even a child, living in my home."

Stork stood up to her, "This is not your home. Get out right now!"

"You are making a mistake, Stork. You will realize that in time."

He pointed toward the door, "Out now!"

She shrugged and headed toward the door. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"I will return in three days, Stork. If you haven't dropped that thing off at an orphanage by then, I will leave forever."

Stork followed her to the door and crossed his arms, "That is not happening, so you might as well not return at all."

"We'll see…goodbye, Stork." Miranda closed the door behind her.

Stork locked the door to make sure she couldn't come back and turned to the stairs. With all the loud yelling now subsided, he heard sobbing coming from the living room. He saw Steela balled up in a corner.

"Oh no…" He whispered to himself, "…Steela, how long were you there?"

"Long…enough…" She sobbed, "…Are you…going to…leave me at…an orphanage?"

Stork walked right behind, kneeling down, he crossed his legs Indian-style and gently reached around her. He lifted her onto his lap and turned her to look into her eyes.

"Never, Steela. I will never lose you again. I promised myself that when you were taken from me shortly after you were born and when I got you back, it was the happiest I've ever felt in a long time."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "Really?"

"Really. Now stop crying and let's enjoy dinner."

She sniffled, "Okay…"

Cradling her in his arms, he brought her to the kitchen and they had dinner. Though there was little conversing, Stork couldn't help but wonder about the thoughts of uncertainty going through Steela's mind at that moment. When it came time for bed a couple hours later, Stork put Steela in her bed.

"No, please. Don't leave me alone!"

"Steela, there is nothing to worry about. Miranda isn't coming back."

"What if she does, she will carry me off to the orphanage."

Stork sighed, "Are you really that frightened?"

She nodded her head several times quickly.

"Come with me."

Stork held Steela's hand as they walked down the hall into the master bedroom. He tucked in Steela first and then slept next to her. She cradled next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Thanks, Uncle Stork. I am starting to feel better already."

"You're welcome, Steela. Try and get some sleep now, okay?"

She nodded her head, "Okay, Uncle Stork."

She placed her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Stork looked down at her and could sense the tension leaving the room. His thoughts drifted from concern for Steela to what would he say to Miranda if she did return in three days.

* * *

Aerrow got yelled at when he returned to the house for taking the skimmer without so much as a note. He didn't care too much because of the exciting opportunity going through his mind. He knew there was no place safe from Helena in the entire Atmos except the one place she knew nothing about.

He touched the small stone button on the cliff wall and a second later, it submerged beneath the earth as he stood before the large metal door. The five Storm Hawks Insignia grooves stood before him. He grabbed the insignia he had from within the house and snuck it under his clothes while Helena was distracted by her momentary rage. He placed it into the first groove on the left. A clunking sound occurred and the door slid open.

"User…Aerrow identified, welcome to the Sanctuary." Said the computer's voice.

The Storm Hawks Sanctuary stood before him and he sighed for he had some peace and quiet. He walked over to the computer desk in the back and turned on all the monitors. Various news networks began playing, which made wonderful background noise as he began to write the story from the beginning in his point of view.

"There doesn't seem to be enough here…but that is all I know. Let's see my talk with Piper before leaving, battles with the Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis battle, and our…escape."

He looked at that part and put those pieces aside, "I don't think the world should know she is still alive. It would put the world on alert and that is something I don't need right now nor does Tarek."

"Still I feel like I am missing something…but Stork hasn't updated the Condor's surveillance footage yet."

He opened the drawer and started looking through the crystals. There were only a dozen or so there, but he looked into them and saw their days abroad ship. So many old memories played themselves into his eyes…the glory days of youth where he felt on top of the whole world.

"You know what? This is good enough for the world."

He wrapped up the parcel and shipped it to the address he scribbled down that day at the general store. Afterwards, he flew back to Terra Deros, prepared to be yelled at once more.

* * *

During a very beautiful day on Terra Tecnos, Stork was walking Steela home from school. He was worried for it has been three days since Miranda left and he wondered if she would make good on her promise. They took a small detour to the public park hoping to wait for a little in case Miranda was stalking the house.

They stared at the other kids her age playing in the playground as they sat down on the bench.

"How was your day, Steela?"

"I learned about addition and we practiced many different ways it can be used. I couldn't remember most of the dates in history class, but the crystals in my science book looked really shiny."

"That's wonderful, Steela, I am glad you had a good day at school."

"I did, Uncle Stork."

Stork felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking at the person, he knew who it was.

"Steela, play with the other kids. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay." She sat off the bench and ran to the playground.

"Stork, listen…"

"Miranda, I don't want to talk to you. I am sorry you got a bad hand in the game of life. But I can't do what you want."

"It is still not too late, Stork. All you need to do is drop her off and…"

Stork sat up from the bench, "Jeez, you just won't stop will you?"

She threw her hands up in frustration, "How can she be that important to you? She is a Human, you are a Merb." She chuckled, "How can she mean anything to you?"

He sighed, taking a deep breath, "She is…is…so precious to me. My friend and leader, Aerrow, made love to his closest friend, Piper, together they made Steela. Though I wasn't ready at first, I promised her dead parents, my friends, that I would be her father and keep her safe."

"Look, Stork, it is only an orphanage and you'd be freed of this burden."

He pointed at her, "She was put in an orphanage and fought to get her out of there and she is not a burden, she makes my burdens lighter."

"You are choosing her over me? You are saying no to a fabulous sex life, the chance to start a family and continue your bloodline, no to many years of happiness. You are saying no to that?"

Stork turned to look at Steela who was smiling, playing with the other children. His smile grew as he turned back to Miranda, "You're wrong, I already have a family…her name is Steela and we are happy."

Miranda sighed, "So…that's it, huh?"

"Yes, it is."

"I am telling you…you are making a mistake, Stork."

"I think choosing you over her would be the mistake."

She rubbed her arms as she felt the coldness of his rejection, "There's nothing left to say…goodbye, Stork."

"Goodbye, Miranda."

She turned to leave and walked away, "Miranda…" She stopped and turned to him, he could see the tear falling from her eye, "…I hope you meet someone that will make you happy, I really do."

A small smile graced her face, but she remained silent as she walked away and out of their lives forever.

"Uncle Stork, Uncle Stork!" Steela shouted.

He turned to see Steela excitedly running toward him while holding the hand of another young girl. He knelt down to look at them more clearly.

"Uncle Stork, this is Lily. She enjoys playing, too."

Lily stood behind Steela for she never saw a Merb up this close before.

"It's okay, Uncle Stork is very kind and friendly."

Lily slowly came out from behind Steela and raised her hand, "How do you do, mister?"

He softly clenched her small hand between a finger and his thumb, "Nice to meet you, Lily."

Steela giggled as they all met each other for the first time. Stork smiled as she saw her expression, he had the feeling that Lily would be a good friend to Steela for a long time to come.

* * *

**Next Chapter, what happens to the written account, Steela finds her true gift, and Tarek's training begins.**


	14. Growing

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Growing

Steela was tucked into her bed. She felt comfortable beneath the familiar sheets as she snuggled herself into position. This was one of her favorite times of the day.

"Are you ready for story time?"

"Yes, uncle Stork."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

She smiled open-lipped to show all her shiny white teeth.

"Yes, you did. As a reward for having brushed your teeth…"

"A story!" She threw her arms up in excitement.

"Yes, a story. What do you want to hear?"

"Storm Hawks!" She shouted, this was her favorite stories and having Stork as a first-person account made it all the more fun to listen.

"Let's see…how about the time that the Storm Hawks grappled with the deadly Leviathan?"

"You went up against the Leviathan?"

"We sure did! Though yours truly doesn't remember all the details, but my friends filled me in afterwards."

He recounted the story with Steela laughing every time he did his pirate impersonations from beginning to end.

After he was finished with the story, Steela snuggled beneath her covers.

"Uncle Stork?"

"Yes, Steela?"

"I was wondering. Some of the other kids at school talk about their mommies and daddies, could you tell me where's mine?"

"Well…it is kind of hard to explain where they are. I mean…" He bit his finger as he wondered if he would explain about death."

"Uncle Stork? It's okay, I know who they are."

"You do? Who do you think your mommy and daddy are?"

"Piper and Aerrow."

"How did you know?"

"One time when you were shopping and I was home, I found some old pictures in the study and I saw that they were happy together."

"Good for you on figuring it out."

She smirked as she liked the praise she was getting.

"Tomorrow is our day at the park, so we need to get our rest."

"Aye, aye, Captain Uncle Stork."

He laughed serenely, "Yes, I am." He ruffled her hair with one hand, making her giggle, "Well…ye best be off to sleep there, swabbie, much a fun to do tomorrah."

She giggled and cradled against her pillow a second later. Stork walked and flipped the two light switches, so she could have her night light in the dark room.

"I love you." He said just like every night before closing her door.

"I love you, too." Was her usual reply and the door closed with only the dim illumination of the night light for her to see the room.

When she heard Stork's footsteps creaking down the hall to his room, she got up and removed the picture from underneath the pillow. It was just as she described, Piper and Aerrow were hugging each other as they smiled at the camera.

Her fingers brushed over Piper, "Mommy…", then Aerrow, "…Daddy."

She cried until she fell asleep, ever wondering where her parents were at this very moment.

* * *

Tarek awoke in the morning for today was a very special day. He opened his eyes to see both parents standing over him with presents in their hands.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Why, Tarek. Today is your birthday, the day when you graced us with your beautiful self, your purple eyes, your wonderful nose, and…"

"Helena…"

She looked back at Aerrow and smiled sheepishly, "Right, Aerrow. You know that today is the day you turn six years old. Like we have said earlier, when you turn six, you get more activities to do and more responsibilities around the house."

He nodded.

"So, Helena and I will send time in giving you the skills to live in the real world. I will be helping you socially and how to fly a skimmer."

"And I will help you talk as well. I will also be training you in various ways to defend yourself."

"Sounds good, what are my new responsi…respon…chores?"

"You will wash the dishes for now and as you grow older, you will help us tend the orchard and wash the clothes."

"Do I have a choice?"

His parents looked at each other and said in unison, "Hmmm…" Turned back to Tarek, "…No!"

He nearly broke out in a sweat, "Okay."

"But no work today for the birthday boy, now get dressed and meet us in the kitchen."

They left his room and he got off his bed, walked to his dresser, and got on new clothes for the day. His favorite outfit was a black sleeveless shirt. brown work pants, and black boots. In fact, it was the only outfit he had, his mom stole these from a factory on a nearby Terra. She stole many matching pairs, so he would have clean clothes.

When he walked into the kitchen, his parents were seated at the table with a vanilla birthday cake with six homemade candles burning on top.

"Happy Birthday, Tarek."

It was one thing for your parents to say it's your birthday, but when they shout with a birthday cake in front of them is another. His smile widened and he hurriedly went to his seat. They sang him the birthday song he enjoyed hearing every year and afterwards, they gave him his presents, which were small toys and more work clothes, ones more his size now that he has grown a little. Finally, they enjoyed the cake.

Tarek knew that his parents were fighting and their arguments coursed through the house every few days at a time. However in this simple moment, he was happy that they were all getting along. Aerrow dipped his fingers in icing and leaned over to smear a small bit of it on Helena's face. In retaliation, she playfully lunged at him and he fell back in his chair with her. Tarek couldn't help but laugh at his parents being silly.

* * *

Steela was walking hand-in-hand with Stork as they enjoyed a nice stroll through the Botanical Park, the only place on Terra Tecnos that had plant life. She smiled with her uncle as the sun shone high in the sky. He couldn't believe this was the same place that only a few months ago, Miranda left them and Lily became Steela's best friend. It was a little annoying because she couldn't stop talking about her.

"Thanks for today, uncle Stork. I really had fun."

"Not a problem, it is taking a while for all the paperwork to come through. But once it is finished, I won't have to bust tables or wash dishes anymore. I can be a mechanic like I used to be."

"Tell me another story, uncle Stork. I always love to hear them."

He rubbed his chin trying to think of a story he hadn't told her recently, "Okay, I will tell you how the brave crew of the Condor survived the deadly horrors of the Black Gorge."

She clapped excitedly. They walked to a bench and took a seat, she sat his knee as he recounted the story from beginning to end.

"…And so the ingenious Piper used her solaris crystal to power the Condor as the evil metal-eating vulca bats began breaking through with their sharp, gripping maws. But the Condor flew out of the Black Gorge and the sun made the vulca bats flee back into the darkness. With their ship safe, they flew through the free skies. So once again ends another adventure of the brave captain Aerrow and his crew."

Steela clapped and giggled, "Great, uncle Stork. That was wonderful."

"You know that telling stories makes your uncle Stork hungry, so how about some ice cream?"

She shouted, "Yeah!"

The park had several cart vendors ranging from breakfast to dessert. It wasn't hard to find one who sold ice cream. Stork ordered a pistachio as Steela had a chocolate, both had two scoops. They sat down on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream.

Steela gazed ahead in deep thought. Stork smiled, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well…last night, you told me about who my parents are. I was just wondering what my mom was like?"

"Hmmm…interesting question, she was a kind-hearted person who was very brave. Though many times she was in danger of losing her life, she was never afraid. She also loved crystals and knew a lot about them, too. You remind me a lot of her: you got her blue hair, and unique tonality."

"Wait…you said blue hair, but I have some red, too."

"That would be from your father."

"What was he like?"

"Well, he too was very brave and kind-hearted. He was generous and always did the right thing even if it went against common sense. Also, he was a great warrior, a great sky knight, and a great friend. You have his eyes, but you are more like your mother than him."

"Will I ever get to meet them?"

He scratched the back of his head fiercely, "Umm…um…that is a talk for another day."

"Oh, I see." She pouted a little.

"Hey, don't feel sad, you should know your parents love you. It is just…um…they couldn't be here with you for they…ah…are very important to Atmos and so left you in my charge."

"Hmm…okay. But one day I will meet them and we will all be a happy family."

He smiled trying to stomach his own lies, "Yeah, one day."

Stork got up from the bench and looked at the sunset.

"Come on, Steela. We better be heading home."

"Okay, Uncle Stork."

She hopped off the bench and ran to his side. Together, they walked back home. Stork looked down at her happy expression for she knew her parents would come back and he couldn't help from being sad.

* * *

"No, Tarek. Not like that!" Helena shouted.

He sweated in fear as she was practicing the stance right next to him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and he wasn't going to get it on the first try, but his mother was expecting him to. She got out of the stance and walked over to him.

"Your right foot is too extended." She grabbed his leg and moved it a little back.

"Your chin is not high enough." She tilted his head back a little.

"And your butt…" She clasped it firmly in one hand, which was uncomfortable for both of them, "…needs to be a little more forward. There…much better. Now, back to the lesson."

"This is known as Raven Claw I. The first phase of four, when you have mastered this, then we will move onto Raven Claw II. Understand?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Okay, let's try it again."

They both struck their hands forward while the fingers were open and curled like a claw.

Aerrow watched them practice from the window. He didn't like how hard she was pushing him, but this is the way it would be if he had to defend himself. He turned back to look at what needed sprucing up around the house and put things that were out of place to where they belonged.

After several minutes, he had only a few items left, they were small assorted towels that didn't belong in any of the kitchen cabinets.

"I guess these go into the closet." He walked toward the wood door and opened it up. He saw the radio standing there on a stool.

"Never seen this thing here. What is it doing here?"

The front door opened, Helena and Tarek entered the living room.

"You are getting better, Tarek. But you right foot is still a little overextended. But with a little bit of practice, you can overcome it."

He nodded his head, "Yes, mommy."

"Aerrow…" She looked at him and saw him looking at the radio, "…honey? What are you doing?"

"I am just…wondering how long this radio has been here?"

"Why, it has always been here. You never been in this closet before."

"Does it work? I mean we don't need this for there is nobody out there we need to talk with, right?"

He leaned over and picked it up in both hands, "I'll just sneak into town and dump this in the trash."

Helena started to panick, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…it is a present for Tarek. I decided for him to have it on his next birthday."

"Why not this birthday?"

He looked back at Tarek who looked excited at the prospect of another gift only a month after his birthday.

"Well, we don't want to spoil him. Besides knowing that he has a fantastic gift such as this would make him a good boy for the next eleven months. I mean it would stop him from stealing things from the townspeople."

"Okay, but it still is eleven months, so…"

She got real close to his ear, "If you back me up on this, I will do those things you like me to do in bed tonight."

He whispered, "Tonight?"

"Okay, how about the next week starting tonight?"

"Week?" He whispered with a big smile, knowing that he got her pinned.

She looked gravely at him and said through clenched teeth, "Month."

He said out loud, "Well, when you put it that way, then I see that you're right. He will just have to wait til his next birthday."

Tarek pouted a little bit, "Okay."

"Don't be sad, little man. We are going to fly our skimmers real soon, remember? I tell you this kid is a natural behind the throttle, just like his old man. Tarek, get your goggles and gloves, and met me outside in three minutes."

His mood completely changed, "Yeah!"

He scampered off into his room to change, Aerrow went outside and got the skimmers ready. Since Tarek is still too short to ride a skimmer unaided, his foot handles had a few books strapped tightly around it and a few straps fastened between the books and the skimmer itself, so they couldn't move.

Tarek raced out the front door and nearly slammed into his father.

"Whoa, it seems someone is ready. And up we go!" He grabbed Tarek around the waist and lifted him up onto the driver's seat.

Aerrow mounted his skimmer and they both turned on the ignition as they felt the gentle vibration of the engines. Tarek rode out first, so Aerrow could catch him if he fell, something that luckily hasn't happened yet.

Once out of the valley, they turned from motorcycle to skimmer and flew off into the near dusking sky. Helena breathed a sigh of relief at the fact she was alone and the radio remained where it was. Though it did cost her quite a bit, but the pleasure from such actions would more than overweigh the regret of the deal she made.

She picked up the speaker in one hand and pushed down the button, "Communication Officer Jenkins, are you there?"

She tuned in for the bimonthly report.

* * *

Stork was reading a newspaper in the study. This was something he had been doing since that one night he read the article about Damien. He figured that if he kept reading news, he would find something else that was interesting.

"School strike on Terra Souderta…Murk Raiders on the move…Storm Hawks Testimonial found…well then, there is nothing…WHAT?"

He brought the paper up close, "The publishing company in charge of creating the book about the final battle between the second Storm Hawks squadron and the Cyclonian Empire had just received a big step forward in their efforts. An anonymous account was mailed into the company's front desk. Due to damage during delivery, the sender's name and address were left unreadable. However, the written account is undamaged and is now being reviewed for historical accuracy based on all the collected sources. We will keep you updated on any further developments in future issues."

"Wow, but how did they get a written account? I am the only Storm Hawk left alive. Could it be that?..." He knew that Junko and Finn died in the debris, he was there personally to watch Piper die, and that left Aerrow…but, his mind drifted back to that day where Piper dug his pauldron from some debris.

He shook his head, "It might be a joke or something. They are all…" He sighed, "…behind me now."

The only people he ever called friends were all just a memory. However, there is an old saying that nothing ever disappears without leaving a trace.

"Uncle Stork! I'm home!"

"How did you enjoy your time at Lily's?"

"We had lots of fun, Uncle Stork and look what her parents gave me." She brought up this large, thin book with many colorful crystals on the front.

"What is this?" he said with the parent curiosity and took the book in hand.

"The crystals on the cover are a solaris crystal, frost crystal, and a furnace crystal."

"You figured that out from reading the book?"

She nodded her head, "I know a lot about these crystals, but the book didn't tell me as much."

"Oh, how come?"

"I don't know. I just knew it so how."

He smiled and thought, "It seems you gained a lot more from your mother, more than I could have imagined."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Aerrow leaves, the garage opening, and Station Alpha.**


	15. Disaster

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Disaster

Aerrow opened the front door and quietly walked inside the house. His hands filled with two grocery bags. He heard muttering as he saw Helena standing in front of the closet.

"Good, how is it going so far?"

He crept slowly as she nodded her head.

"Excellent, keep raiding for supplies. It seems my new champion is almost ready to join us."

Aerrow grimaced and put the groceries down.

"Soon the Atmos will tremble at the new Cyclonia and…" Aerrow pulled away the receiver.

"Sorry, she is unable to speak right now and never call here again."

He placed the receiver back on its hook.

"Aerrow…" She cleared her throat, "…I didn't hear you come in."

"Helena, it seems we have a lot to talk about."

She spoke loud, "Tarek, stay in your room, all right. I'll come to get you when we are done."

"Okay…"

Helena put on a fake smile for she knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Though a real smile graced the face of Stork who held Steela's small hand as they walked together. This was a big day for them, a new chapter in their lives as Stork could once again live out his passion.

He knew there would be a grand opening ceremony, but he never expected the modest crowd that formed in front of his new garage.

Though a familiar face was found, smiling in the crowd, "Here he is, ladies and gentleman, the man of the hour!"

Everyone applauded and cheered as Stork walked next to Marcus Leras.

"Nice to see you again, your honor. I wouldn't have expected you to be here."

"Well, I remember a person standing before me seven years ago looking nervous and I see that hasn't changed."

Stork scratched the back of his head, "I am not used to being the center of attention, I am more of a wallflower kind-of-guy."

Marcus smiled as the crowd chuckled, his eyes drifted down to Steela who smiled, "But I see one thing has changed since last time, this little lady…Stella, was your name, right?"

"You know me?"

"Her name is Steela and she has grown quite a bit."

"So she has. Yes, young lady, the first time I saw you, you were a baby and a cute one I might add."

"Thank you, mister." Was her reply.

Stork said, "Why may I ask is everyone gathered here?"

"Well, a grand opening always attracts onlookers. But regardless, we are still going ahead with the ceremony."

Marcus picked up the giant novelty scissors, which were laying on the ground, in both hands and lifted it. He positioned the ribbon between the blades.

"I, Marcus Leras, with the power vasted in me by the ruling council of Terra Tecnos, do hereby say this business is open!"

He cut the ribbon and a wave of cheers and applauds erupted from the crowd as Stork waved silently as he cracked an unsteady smile. He much preferred a quiet, small, and brief ceremony than the one he was being handed.

The crowd began chanting, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

It had been quite some time since Stork had made a speech before a crowd. He had gotten used to the simple life with Steela that he was unprepared.

"Umm…in my youth, I was a mechanic and so, I strived to be once again. The…generosity of this Terra for allowing the garage to be built for such a low price has made me blush and ummm…uh…oh…"

Marcus smiled, "Well, you certainly are welcome, Stork, you are one of the finest citizens that this Terra has seen. One last detail we still need to cover is the naming of the business."

"Yeah, I know I meant to get around to that, but it has been so exhausting to get all this together and the constant worry of failing plus the time spent at work and with Steela has been a factor as well."

"Now you won't have to worry, you are a fine person and a credit to the Merb race. About the garage, you have the right to be nervous, but you shouldn't let that…"

"Wait!" Stork stopped him, "What did you say?"

"You are a fine person…"

"No, not that."

"Credit to the Merb race."

"Yes, but keep going."

"You have the right to be nervous."

"Yes! That's it! I know what the name of the garage will be."

"Excellent! Could you tell me and the rest of the Terra of what your garage shall be called?"

"Yes…" Stork cleared his throat, "…everyone, for all your mechanical needs, please stop on by to the 'Merb-ous Mechanic!' We'll take good care of ya!"

Everyone cheered as Stork smiled for once again, he was whom he was meant to be. Steela smiled and tugged his arm.

"What is it, Steela?"

"I want to go up."

"Sure!" He planted both hands around her waist and hoisted her into the air, then on his shoulder. They stood there smiling as their newest chapter in their lives has begun.

* * *

Elsewhere the mood wasn't as welcoming. Tarek balled himself up in his room and clasped his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

"Come on, Aerrow. Think about it…the Atmos' guard is down as they believe Cyclonia is no more. I have got in contact with several of my old Talon squadron leaders. With you as the new Dark Ace, we can claim the Atmos for ourselves. Think of Tarek and his future, the next Master Cyclonis. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

"No, we already had this argument. I am not being the next Dark Ace or helping you regain Cyclonia."

"But Aerrow, I thought you loved me."

"I've tried, but every time I think you changed for the better, you cause me to dislike you all over again."

"There must be some reason you've stayed this long."

"Our son…I just can't leave him alone with you."

"Are you saying I am a bad mother?"

"No, just a dangerous one."

"Fine then, why don't you just leave?"

He balled his fists in frustration and looked to the ground, "All right, fine I will."

He walked out of the door, but Master Cyclonis ran after him. She wrapped her arms around him, "Please, don't…"

He shrugged her off his body, "No, I am tired of this. Tell Tarek that I am sorry, but I can't live here with you anymore."

He hopped on his skimmer and drove away. Helena watched him go as her heart was breaking into two. She stumped over to the radio and lifted the receiver off it's hook, holding it up to her mouth.

"Attention! This is Head Raven calling Communication Officer Jenkins, are you there?"

He said nervously, "Yes, Master. We are waiting for your orders."

She held the receiver tightly in her hand. There was nothing more she wanted than to see the Atmos in flames, to watch Aerrow begging her to take him back, nothing more than to see suffering on the faces of everyone as her vengeance rained from the sky.

"My orders are…" Her hand quivered, "...my orders are…" She repeated as tears fell from her eyes, "…I would like you all to…" She felt something holding her back as memories came as a blur to the forefront of her mind, clouding her judgment and yet giving precious insight to the moment at hand, "…I would like all of you to stand down!"

"What, Master?"

"The war is over, Soldier." She let go of the receiver button to sob for a moment, "I want you all to do whatever you want, I…am no longer…Master Cyclonis, I am just a woman, a horrible woman and a terrible mother, and that is all I will ever be!"

She dropped the receiver as the pain had finally gotten to here, she ran into her bedroom as she thought it was this morning, their bedroom, and cried harder as her thoughts could only think of Aerrow, which hurt her even more as she cried.

* * *

Aerrow was also having a reflection moment as he stopped the skimmer. He took a look back toward the valley, which he had called home for the past seven years. He thought of going back, but he couldn't after all the things they said. How could they ever be a family again, now that he chose to leave?

His thoughts turned toward all the times they shared together in that house and how misguided she was, but that was all she was, misguided and not evil as he was made to think as she was being raised.

He cried too and turned back to the salt flats and drove away, thinking about her and all the pain he has brought upon himself.

* * *

Some time after Tarek no longer heard the noise, he walked out of his room, "Mommy?"

He didn't hear a reply, all he could heard was the sound of crying, "Mommy?"

He walked into the master bedroom where he found Master Cyclonis curled up in the sheets crying into a pillow.

He started to cry, "Mommy?"

She opened her eyes and noticed Tarek on the verge of crying. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey, baby."

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

She brought him close into a hug, "Daddy went away. So from now on, it will be just the two of us, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

She hugged him tighter as she cried. Her tears dried on his shoulder.

He felt her pain and sadness as her arms squeezed tightly around him and all he could feel of himself was anger, almost a hateful rage for he knew it was his father's fault for making her feel this way."

His brow tightened, his face became stolid and his eyes had a piercing gaze as this new feeling coursed through his veins.

His only thought was, "Father…I hate you!"

He wrapped his arms around his mother as his voice now bore an underlying tone of anger, "Yes, Mother. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Tarek…you are such a good boy."

"Yes I am, Mother, yes I am."

* * *

Three days since the garage's opening and it was finally Sunday, the day that Stork had for himself to relax and unwind. Though he would spend this day off, working for he could finally move some of his old stuff out of this public storage garage, he had been paying rent on for these many years.

Unlocking the padlock, he gripped the large retractable door at the bottom and with a heave, he lifted it up and it open as it slid noisily along its track. The dust wafted through the air and Stork coughed as he swatted it away with his hand.

He had one important item to collect here and it stood before him, "Ah, Piper's heli-scooter. I got a new home for you."

He mounted the heli-scooter and drove down to the office where he turned in his key for the lock. Now, he would no longer have to pay thirty-six gold a month to keep his small storage space.

He drove down the streets as he got closer and closer to the garage. Now that he had space of it, the heli-scooter would be stored here from now on, a place he found more accessible because he was the only one who owned the key.

He opened the garage doors the same way he had opened the storage doors and once it was open, he went back and mounted the heli-scooter. He drove it inside and paused to open the back door. Powering off, he eased the heli-scooter through the door with difficulty, but once the handles were inside, the rest was easy to go through.

After he fit it into the back, he looked around as he began getting ideas on what to do with this room. A smile appeared and he walked out of the room and was about to turn off the light when he saw the heli-scooter. A few precious memories came into the forefront of his mind.

"Piper, I miss you." He closed the door.

* * *

Stork's business flourished over the next couple months, being one of the only mechanics certified by the OAMA (Official Atmos Mechanics Association), which he received before joining the Storm Hawks, his customers flowed in like a river.

This day was special, though Stork had no particular part of it. The Grand Opening of Station Alpha, the first monorail system the Atmos has ever seen. Steela walked hand-in-hand with her uncle as almost the entire Terra appeared for this event.

"Ladies and gentleman, as the head councilman of Terra Tecnos, I am glad to be the first to announce the opening of the first public works project of this Terra's history."

Steela tugged her uncle's arm, "Yes, Steela?"

"Did you make this?"

"Oh no, I didn't. I am more of a vehicle and appliance mechanic than making something this big."

"Okay…who did make it then?"

"Hard working people I am sure, but let's be quiet now and hear the man's speech, okay?"

She nodded her head a few times, "Good."

"For the first ride around the Terra, we have seventeen passengers, all of whom volunteered to be part of this prestigious mark on history. I will now be taking any questions from the press."

The few reporters onsite began clamoring over one another for their articles. A few seconds passed before one speak above the others.

"How does this system work?"

"According to the designers, fragments of floater crystals have been placed into the tracks themselves to provide the lift and then we line the sides of the train with small wind stones for propulsion. Any more questions?"

"Sir, has this been successfully tested before?"

"It has gone through several trials and has passed them all without fault. Details on the trials themselves will be given at a later date. Any more questions?"

"Yes, over here. To follow up on a previous question, how is the wind stones controlled as to provide the right amount of energy?"

"Onboard the train, the engineers have a panel to control the distribution matrix, which handles the output of the wind stones and by correctively managing the flow, the train gets the exact power it needs to move without stopping or rearing out of control. Any more questions?"

The reporter conferred amongst each other for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Okay then, all abroad!"

The Fifteen passengers standing on the platform, alongside the head councilman, headed into the train car. Once the passengers were inside, the two engineers boarded, and the conductor was last.

The head councilman walked up to the front of the monorail, "Good luck, gentlemen. This should be a good maiden voyage."

"You're not staying, sir?"

"No, I wish I could, but I've got other obligations that need tending to."

"Okay, sir, thank you for the encouragement."

The head councilman nodded and left the station without so much as being bothered by the others.

The engineers powered up the monorail and it lifted up from the tracks. With the two engineers on the panel, they drove the monorail forward. The wind stones emitted little tornadoes from them, leaving a gentle breeze for the people in the station as they watched it go by.

Stork and Steela stayed as it made it's way around the Terra, leaving a sense of hope for the future.

* * *

On board, the passengers enjoyed the scenic view of the Terra. They smiled and talked amongst themselves.

One of the engineers looked back in the passenger cabin and smiled.

"There having the time of their lives back there."

"Just keep your mind on the job. We have to make sure that the crystal flow is managed correctly or we are in for a really bumpy ride."

"Okay, okay, getting back to work, gotcha."

As he put his hands on the panel, a small warning sound blared inside the cabin.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't touch any buttons I swear."

"Then, what is that warning?"

They took a look at the panel.

"Oh no, it is a A-121."

"Malfunctioning Distribution Matrix? But that's…fatal."

"Quick, we have to find the ejection switch."

"Here it is." He pushed the button, but nothing happened.

"The crystals haven't ejected, why is that?"

He pushed the button again, then he poked it rapidly, "This is worse than a simple malfunction, the entire distribution matrix system must be damaged."

"But how? We tested this system before."

"I don't know. Try the emergency brakes now!"

The second engineer gripped the handle hanging down and gave it a tug. The train started to brake as everyone slid forward, it worked for several seconds until the brakes broke against the track.

"Any other bright ideas?"

"Unless you want to jump, then fine by me, but it looks like we are not going to make it out of here."

* * *

Stork knew something was wrong, his eyes had been fixed on the monorail and it's increasing speed.

"Steela, we have to go now."

"But, uncle Stork, I want to see the train go into the station."

"Steela, listen to me. We have to go now."

She huffed in disappointment, "Okay."

Stork bent down and picked up Steela in both arms and ran away back toward the house.

She looked passed his arm, back to the station. This scene was one she would never forget. The train sped off the rail and crashed into the station, the screams of the onlookers as they ran away from the crumbling station.

Stork gazed down to see Steela had witnessed the whole thing and raised her up, one hand under her lap and the other around her back.

"It's okay, Steela, everything will be all right."

Tears fell down her eyes, but there was something about hearing her uncle's heartbeat that was soothing. She fell asleep against this relaxing sound as Stork breathed a sigh of relief. The next day, this would be all over the headlines, but it is nothing compared to them being there.

* * *

Steela looked at her dinner that evening and twirled it with her fork.

"Steela…your pasta will get cold if you don't eat it."

"Sorry, uncle Stork. I'm…scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"At the station, all those people."

"Steela..." He paused to think of what to say, "…bad things like that happen, but you shouldn't be afraid of them."

"Why not?"

"Because there are things that are out of your control, but that doesn't mean you should freeze up into a ball and stop living."

"Why not?"

"Because that is no way to live. You see Steela, you feel scared now, right?"

She nodded before he continued, "Okay, why do you feel that way?"

"The train and…kaboom…and people scream…and…the fire everywhere."

"Yes, you have the right to be scared."

"But you just said…"

He raised his hand, "It is all right to be afraid, but to keep being afraid once it has passed is wrong. Now enjoy your pasta."

"I don't understand what you just said."

"It is all right, you will someday. Now have your dinner."

She was unsure, but she raised her fork, got a small bit of pasta, and ate it. Though she didn't know why, she started to feel a little bit better about herself.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Tarek's thefts and Steela improves in her passion.**


	16. Concern

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Concern

It has been a few months since Aerrow had left, Helena told her son to go on a small errand for her. The village that was closest to their home, had a scrap yard that was a part of their refinery, which is what made their village prosperous than the other two on Terra Deros.

Tarek brought a small 'shopping list' with him. He walked through the piles of scrap as each was divided into their own category.

"Machine parts…machine parts…where in the hell are the machine parts?"

In his eyes, one piece of scrap was the same as the next. It seemed like a hopeless quest that his mother had sent him on. Though it was in the dead of the night, he felt it would take an eternity to complete.

"Scrap, scrap, scrap, come on, where are the machine parts!"

"Who said that?" A distant voice asked.

Tarek looked as steel workers walked around the piles of scrap and saw him standing there. As they got closer, Tarek stood frozen as he wondered what was going to happen.

"Hey, this is no place for children!"

Tarek stepped slowly backward and the workers got closer.

"Hey, kid. Hold still for a minute, where are your folks?"

Tarek looked at the four workers looking at him. It only took a moment for them to see the color of his eyes.

"Those purple eyes, there is only one person who has those purple eyes!"

"Master Cyclonis!"

Tarek saw the angry on their faces and knew that they were not going to help him now. He run from the circle they formed around him, just out of the reach of one of the workers.

He had no clue where he was heading, but he was sure it was better than where he was running from.

Though he was scared that they would catch him, now that he was calmer, the scrap metal begun to look different than they did when he was angry, he could make distinctions from one pile to the next.

He turned and twisted around these piles to not only lose his pursuers, but to find the machine parts pile. This wouldn't have been easy except for the fact that the steel workers were exhausted from putting in half their shift and couldn't keep up with the well-trained boy.

Tarek sought his refuge in a pile that had a gap small enough for him to fit through. He hid there as the workers looked for him.

"Has anyone seen him?"

"No, that kid is fast."

"I can't believe, we have had eight years of peace…and…and now we know…"

"Yes, Master Cyclonis is alive. We have to tell Atmos about this."

Another worker ran over to the group of four. He had a look on his face of fear.

"Whoa, Jimmy, it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

"Guys, I just got news from the radio. I think you got to come and hear this for yourselves."

"We're going."

The three followed while the fourth looked back at the scrap piles, "But, what about the kid?"

"Ah, forget 'im. He's probably long gone by now."

He looked back and shrugged, "Okay…"

With them running back to the refinery, Tarek breathed a sigh of relief as he looked inside the pile he was in. He smiled as his luck for he saw machine parts gleaning through the moonlight. He looked at the list he brought with him and begun counting down the parts he saw.

* * *

The news that caused Tarek's salvation was one that Stork did not find appealing. He just returned home from work and Steela was ready for bed as she was in her pajamas. The newspaper was tuck under his arm as he saw her reading a book on crystals.

"Hello, Steela."

She turned her head, "Welcome home, uncle Stork."

"Did you learn anything interesting in school today?"

She nodded her head a few times, "I learned division…it wasn't that hard. I am still having trouble with places and dates, but crystals are always exciting."

"Why are you having trouble?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not good with numbers."

"What is the average crystal power of let's say…a Nexus crystal?"

"290'000 to the third power."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her with a smile. She surprised herself as she looked away from her uncle, knowing she had proven him right.

He sat down on the couch next to her and brought his arm across, "Steela, we all have strengths and weaknesses. You have a problem remembering historical facts, that's all. I just want you to promise me that you will try harder."

"Okay, uncle Stork, I promise." He hugged her with one arm and kissed the top of her head.

"That's my girl, did you have anything to eat yet? You must be starving."

"A little…"

"Stay here, I will get you dinner."

"Let me help."

"Don't worry, you will help me when you get a little bigger, okay?"

She stared ahead for a moment before nodding her head, "Okay."

He gave her another kiss on the head and went to the kitchen. She sat there and continued reading her book until Stork came. She walked alongside him and she got up on the chair.

They enjoyed dinner as Steela got into the details about her day at school. Afterwards, Stork tucked Steela into bed and gave her a kiss goodnight.

He went downstairs to clean up from dinner and read the newspaper he had bought. After washing his hands and drying them off, he took the newspaper and saw the headline. He shot up from his chair causing it to fall back.

"Cyclonia strikes again! Yesterday at six in the morning, three Cyclonian battlecruisers identified as 'the Albatross', 'the Crow', and 'the Vulture' attacked en masse several Terras in their last burst of glory. However, several retired sky knights and their squadrons rallied and destroyed the three before they could cause any more damage. The fatalities number in the hundreds as the Atmos is taken back."

He paused as he too felt taken aback, "What if one of those had been this Terra?"

He turned back to the article as it quoted the leader of the Sky Knight council, "The tradition of sky knights was formed due to the presence of the Cyclonian Empire. Now all sky knights and their squadrons that were forced into retirement are now being called back to action as well as requesting new squadrons. We are unsure of what dangers may face the Atmos, but with the sky knights once again by our side, we will be ready."

Stork let go of the paper, "Is she…still alive?"

"Uncle Stork?"

He turned to see Steela in her pajamas, "Steela, what are you doing up?"

"I heard a crash and I wondered if you are all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get you to bed now, it's a school day tomorrow."

She huffed, "Okay, will you carry me?"

"You are getting to be a big girl now, I am not sure if I can carry you anymore."

"Come on, Uncle Stork!"

"Okay, but just this once."

"Yeah!"

He bent down and she got on his shoulders, he heaved and stood up.

"Watch your head." He warned as she sloped forward, nearly missing the ceiling. Her head was clear when they were upstairs. He brought her to her room and ease her back in the covers.

"Everything okay, uncle Stork? You have this sad look on your face."

"There was some bad stuff that happened and…"

"Like at the train station?"

"Yes, but it was bigger and worse than that. My mind worries about you, I just want to see you safe and happy."

"But I am safe and happy, there's no need to worry."

"I know, sometimes I can't help it. But you're right, I shouldn't worry. Good night, Steela." He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, uncle Stork."

"Have a good sleep, kiddo."

He closed the door, after turning off the light. Moonlight filled her room and she pulled the picture of her parents from under her pillow. She stared at it and every second she did, she wondered where her parents were.

* * *

"Mother, mother, I'm home." He said as he entered.

"Tarek…" She ran over and hugged him, "…you've came home so late, I was starting to worry."

"Mother…" He tried to shrug her off, but she wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"Mom, I'm gonna drop these parts."

She pulled away, "Let's see what you have there."

As she examined each one, her smile grew wider. After she held all the parts in the cradle of her arms, she said, "You got some really good ones, Tarek, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mother."

"Now, we are only missing a few key components and the crystals we need. We will make the next trip over to the scrap yard another night. You need to get your sleep, you still have training tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother."

He went to his room and after he closed his door, she went out the front door and around to the back of the house, removing the brown burlap tarp she had thrown over her latest project.

"Soon, Tarek, you will have a mighty gift and with this, it is possible."

She started integrating the newest parts into her project.

**

* * *

Next Chapter, Steela finds a new passion as Tarek receives his gift.**


	17. Heartache

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Heartache

Early in the morning on Terra Deros, Helena walked up to her son's door and knocked on it softly.

"Good morning, Tarek, it is time to start your training."

He stirred awake, "I'll be there shortly, mother."

"Okay, get showered and dressed. I want you out there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, mother."

"By the way, I have a new present for you."

A second later, his door was open and he stood in his pajamas.

"What gift?"

She got on one knee and held his shoulders, "My handsome prince, you've been doing night errands for a year now. Now, you no longer need to do them any more."

He smiled, "Thanks, mother. I was getting tired."

"It's okay…" She kissed his forehead, "…now go get showered and dressed."

"Yeah!" He scampered off to the bathroom.

"What joy it is to be a parent." She looked down at the shielding crystal dangling around her neck, "It would be better if you were here."

As she thought of Aerrow, it felt as if she was torn in two. All she could do was lean against the wall and cry.

* * *

Stork was in the middle of the workday and he still had seven skimmers to take care of. He took a small break in the back room and lifted the phone to his ear. This was the time Steela would be coming home from school.

The phone rung four times before he heard it lifting from the receiver, "Hello?"

"Steela? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, uncle Stork."

"Listen, hun. I'm going to be late getting back home. See if you can have dinner at Lily's tonight. I will pick you up there when I'm finished."

She said disappointedly, "Okay."

"I know it's hard on you with me not being there, but I am doing this for us."

She cried, "But, I want you here."

"Sweetheart, I know how you feel, I want to be there with you right now more than anything. But I need this job to keep the house we're living in, so please go to Lily's tonight and this weekend, we can do something together…all right?"

She nodded over the phone, "Okay, uncle Stork. I'll go to Lily's."

"That's my girl, I got to go now. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay." She started to hang up the phone.

"I love…" He heard the phone hung up, "…oh, Stork, you've really done it this time."

Steela lifted the phone up and called Lily's home, her mother's voice spoke, "Hello…hello…hello?"

She was about to hang up, "Steela…is that you?"

Steela froze for a second, then brought it up to her ear, "Yes, it is."

"Steela, are you all right? You're crying."

"It's just uncle Stork is never here."

"Steela, I'll come and pick you up. Is your uncle going to get you at our house?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

Steela nodded and hung up the phone. She stood next to the door and waited for Lily's mother to come and pick her up. When the door was knocked, Steela nearly jumped.

"Steela, dear, it's me, Vivien. Can I come in?"

She opened the door and Vivien stood before her. She was just under six feet tall with flowing blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a pale yellow blouse, a long olive green gown.

"Uncle Stork…he…"

"It's fine, dear, come here." Vivien hugged Steela and then let go, "Come, you can have dinner with us."

"Thank you."

"Not at all, sweetie, not at all."

* * *

Stork was underneath a skimmer at this very moment as he was loosening a nut on the engine. He brought his wrench around and then it got stuck.

He pushed on the wrench hard, "Come on, you miserable…" It slipped and oil washed on his face. Sliding out from under the vehicle and Stork stood on both feet. He went over to the shelves and pulled a rag to wipe his face.

Once he saw clearly again, Stork noticed two more skimmers pulling up into the driveway of his garage. The man and woman stood aside their skimmers as they took in their first look of the Merb-ous Mechanic.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" Stork nearly shouted.

"Sorry, but we're told that this was the place to go to get skimmers fixed."

Stork calmed down, "Yes, it is. How may I help you?"

"Well, you seem a little overbooked." Hinting at the several skimmers needed fixing still.

"Yeah, I know, but I need the business. But what exactly is the problem you're having?"

They explained about how their skimmers would stall now and again, what the other mechanics said after seeing no problem, and the amount of time and money they've spent. Once they were finished, Stork rubbed his pointed chin.

"Okay, I think I know what your problem is and you may hate me for what it is."

"No, no, if you can help, we'll be more than glad to have it fixed."

Stork bent down and looked under the skimmer, then he got on his back to look at it more closely.

"Ah, knew it. Be right back with my tools."

Upon returning with his wooden toolbox filled of old tools, he got down and began to work his magic. In five minutes, he stood back up and stretched.

"Go ahead and give her a turn."

Turning the key, the skimmers revved and throttled up-and-down. The pair took a step back to see their rides were working fine again.

"Purring like kittens."

"How did you? What was wrong?"

"It is a common mistake for any mechanic to make. You see, the most usual problems occur in the engine block, the wing mechanisms, or the suspension system. What they never check to do was…see if the wiring wasn't frayed."

"You mean…?"

"Yep, all you two had was a loose connection. The simplest things are often overlooked."

"That's all. Some electric wires were frayed?"

"Like I just explained, yeah. You may want your mechanic to check on that next time this happens."

"We'll be sure to tell you. So, how much do we owe?"

Stork waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

The woman elated, "Really?"

"We have to give you something, it just doesn't feel right to leave you without reward."

"No, seriously it's fine."

"Wait, I got the perfect thing." The man opened the cargo hatch of his skimmer and pulled out a big red toolbox, he lugged it over to Stork and laid it by his feet, "Here, this is…"

"…the Rochet Toolmaster 4000! The one they advertise on TV. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, keep it. You look like you need better tools and I have plenty of these back home. My brother is the promoter and so he gives dozens of free products to his family. Since my wife and I don't do much hands-on work, it is best if you have it."

Stork elated, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's yours. Thank you again and if we have any more trouble, we'll give you a holler." He extended his hand.

"Okay." Stork extended his and they shook. The couple got on their skimmers and drove away at full speed. All Stork could hear was the sound of a skimmer working at its best performance.

He felt invigorated and began using the new tools right away. With these in hand, Stork would be seeing Steela again in no time.

* * *

Steela twirled her spaghetti around her fork as she leaned her head into her hand. All she could think about was why uncle Stork wasn't there.

"Steela, are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"Well, hurry up and finish your food before it gets cold. Besides, the race is happening today."

"What race?"

The entire family gasped, Lily spoke up, "The Terra Blizzaris All Snow Slam, it the fifth race of the first season of skyracing. It happens every year at this time."

Lily's father, Gerald, added, "In fact, Terra Tecnos is part of this. We have the Terra Tecnos Grand Slam, which is the third race of the second season I believe. It happens shortly before school lets out for the summer. If Lily's grades are good, we go there as a treat."

"Sounds nice. When are we leaving?"

"Leaving? It is on television and if you finish your dinner, then you are more than welcome to join us."

Steela looked down at her spaghetti and ate it with gusto. Soon they were all sitting on the couch as they enjoyed the race from the first second to the near finish. The announcer's voice echoed into the room.

"Jacker Dobson of the Black Beaks has pulled into the lead with longtime rival, Ferris Maldin of the Hammer Hashers. These two Sky Knights have been fighting on the racing circuit for almost seven years now."

Steela could hear the voice, but her eyes were fixed on the skimmer's movements as she saw the way they could have gone instead of where they were going. As her nine year-old mind thought of the physics involved, her eyes saw someone new on the screen.

"Wait, wait, this is an upset. The rookie that has surprised everyone this season has done it again. Fourteen year-old Wallace Porter of the Blue Falcons, has sped his way into the lead and is widening the gap. With only one lap to go, this is anybody's race."

They heard a knock on the door, all the ladies looked at Gerald who looked back at them, "Okay, I'll get the door."

He stood up and saw it was Stork through the door window.

Gerald opened the door, "Stork, welcome."

"Hi, Gerald. Sorry for being late for Steela. I hope it was okay."

"Everything was fine, we are happy to have her over anytime."

"Is she ready to go?"

"Well…we are watching the race right now."

"Okay, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Stork walked inside the house. Gerald led him to the living room and all he saw was Steela watching the race with excitement. This was something she was enjoying, so Stork leaned against the wall and watched along with them. When the race was over, he took her home.

Walking hand-in-hand, Stork looked down to see the excitement hadn't left her.

"So, the race was fun?"

"Yes, it was so amazing. The skimmers flying by like whoosh and the pilots smiling at the camera and that Wallace Porter, he was so…cool."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. So, do you want to see the next skyrace? I hear it is happening on Terra Amazonia next month."

"Why bother."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You've not been around, uncle Stork. I barely see you anymore and I just want you to send some time with me."

"Steela…I know I haven't been around and I know I've hurt you. But that is going to change, I promise you. Today, I was given better tools that will help me and with them, I will see you much more, okay?"

"Well…okay." She said sadly, which was opposite to when she said this.

"Steela." Stork hugged her, but she didn't hug back.

This would take some time to lift the heartache, however the first step has been taken.

* * *

Elsewhere on Terra Deros, mother and son walked to the back of the house. On the way, they had a conversation.

"My handsome prince, what I am about to give you is something truly extraordinary."

"What is it? Please, mother, I want to know."

"You'll get it real soon, just be patient for a moment. Have I told you of how proud I am of your mastery of our proud Cyclonian Fighting Style?"

"You've completed all the unarmed combat that I can teach you, but in order to further your training, you will need a weapon."

"You mean?"

"Yes, my handsome prince." She removed the covering off his present.

After the blinding flash of purple light, there stood a two-handed zanbatou made from purple crystal, its edge was razor sharp and the whole sword radiated dimly with its energy. Tarek's hand seemed to move of its own accord as it hovered toward the hilt of this marvelous blade.

With a sharp jerk, he removed it from leaning on the wall. Holding it in both hands, this energy washed over him, telling him that he could do no wrong and everything was truly possibly.

"Tomorrow, you will train with this blade. It will be your friend."

He smiled wide, "Yes, Mother."


	18. Love

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Love

Steela watched with enthusiasm as the popcorn popped and fell into the bowl. When it was finished, she took it and ran into the living room as fast as her feet would carry her, spilling many kernels on the floor.

"Steela! Not so fast, you're getting popcorn everywhere."

"Sorry, uncle Stork, but the race starts soon and I want to see Wallace Porter take the first place again."

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to slip and fall."

"It's fine, uncle Stork. I'll be alright."

"I know, just don't scare me."

Steela heard the race's horns blare from the living room, "Come on, uncle Stork, the race is starting!"

He smiled and shook his head, "I'm coming, sweetie."

Stork sat down in his chair and then Steela sat on his lap, causing him to heave because she is getting him to be a big girl.

The announcer started the race, "And they're off!"

They watched as the skimmers shot across the screen.

"Uncle Stork, this is the Terra Xoam Jungle Run, right?"

"You're right, Steela and look who's in first."

Wallace Porter broke into the lead in the first minute of the race and widened the gap. Steela gasped as she watched the race unfold.

Several laps passed and there was no one that was close to beating Wallace. The race soon ended and Wallace took first place just as he'd done all season.

"That was great, uncle Stork!"

"I enjoyed it as well."

"I'm glad you could be here for it."

"I told you I'd be here."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want dinner."

After showing her some options, she went with an option and Stork cooked it, then both of them enjoyed their dinner.

"Did you like your dinner?"

Steela nodded, "Yes, I did, uncle Stork."

She looked surprised as she remembered of something that was in her pocket. Hiding it in her hands, Steela was about to speak, then looked away.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"I…I…have…" Steela looked away again.

"Did you make something for me?"

She nodded a few times.

"May I have it?"

Steela extended her hand and opened her palm. He took it, a small piece of folded paper with the words, "Uncle Stork" written on it. Carefully unfolding the paper, the picture of him wearing a tool belt full of tools, a model skimmer in one hand, and Steela in the other, was shown.

Stork looked at the crayon drawing, he smiled, "Thank you, Steela. This is wonderful."

She looked up at him unsure, "Really?"

"Yes, this is really good."

"I drew it just for you."

"I know you did." Stork stood from the table to give Steela a hug, "Thank you, Steela."

"You're…welcome, uncle Stork." She said between breathes.

"Steela, what's wrong?"

"Running out…of air."

Stork backed away, "Sorry. It is nice seeing you more often."

"I'm happy, too. Especially you being there for my birthday party."

"How is it being ten years-old?"

"Not that different from being nine. Oooh, can we have dessert?"

"Well…sure. Chocolate ice cream?"

She nodded really fast and Stork went to get their ice cream.

* * *

Tarek wielded his blade around in sequence, his mother stood nearby with her arms crossed, her expression was grim.

"Tornado Slash!"

He spun his blade around horizontally in a full circle.

"Too slow, you need more power! Lightning Strike!"

Bringing his blade up, he fell on his back.

"You lack strength, we need to work on that. Hurricane Gale!"

Panting heavily, Tarek rose to his feet and ran with the blade's tip dragging on the ground. He swung once clumsily, then his second strike caused him to topple. His muscles screamed in pain as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Helena shook her head, "That was pathetic, we are going to start you on a harsher training regiment. You will need to have the strength and stamina to fight for an hour. You can barely get through ten minutes. No, no, this will not do, at all."

Tarek stood up using his sword as a crutch, still catching his breath.

"This is not a serious problem, after all. I wasn't really expecting perfection on your first couple of sessions, but with your father's abilities, I thought you'd be stronger."

"Don't speak of him!" Tarek spat as he got to his feet.

"Tarek?"

"Let's just continue to train. If you want me to run twenty miles, I will. If you want me to climb the valley to the top a hundred times, I will. If you want me to become stronger, I will. Right now, my father is the last person I want to hear you talk about."

Helena crossed her arms, "Fine, then. I want you to rest. We are done for the day."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's head back inside now."

Tarek stood there, seeing the screen door swaying when she entered the house. However, he did not go inside. He heaved the zanbatou in his hands, hanging over his head, and with another heave, bringing it back to the ground. There was no stopping in this rotation as the sun dimmed below the horizon and dusk settled in.

After nearly three hours, Helena returned outside to see her son red all over, bruises along his arms, but each swing he made was faster than the ones he'd done just three hours before. Still, her maternal instinct ticked away at her.

"Tarek, stop!" She shouted.

Tarek did as he was told, letting the sword fall from his numb hands. His arms quivered in pain and the boy collapsed to his knees. Before he could lay on the ground, his mother gripped him tightly in a motherly hug.

"My handsome prince! Don't ever do that again!"

"You were…so disappointed in me, Mother. I couldn't take it, there must have been something I could have done."

"Not by killing yourself, you silly boy. I was so scared, never ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Mother."

"It will be all right, we'll put off your training for a little bit while you heal."

"I'll be just fine, please I need to continue the training, I need to be ready for anything."

"No, you must consider your own health first, there is no reason I would allow you to keep going in the state you're in."

He shook his head, "This training is important to me. If you won't help me, then I will resume on my own and I will…" Helena slapped him across the face.

Tarek sat there as he gazed into his mother's crying eyes. She brought him closer into a hug and cried on his shoulder. This moment, Tarek would do as he was asked and his day's training ended.


	19. Truth

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Truth

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sixth grade of your education! This year holds many new changes in store for you! This is the year where physical education will change from playing games to practicing Sky Fu."

Steela sat in her seat in the middle of the auditorium. As said, this was the first day back from summer vacation and Steela was now eleven. Despite some of her other classmates, Steela was paying attention.

"This concludes the end of the assembly. One more announcement actually…in two weeks, we will be having the school fair. We encourage you speak with your parents about attending and bringing refreshments. It will be a night of food, drink, games, and overall fun. Now, off to your classes."

The children filed out in the halls as excitement was all abuzz. Though what appears to be good for everyone, only depressed Steela.

"I can't wait. My parents have the night off and they love this kind of stuff."

"Since we can bring something, my mom makes a good apple pie."

Lily said, "Yeah, my mom can bring lemonade. Steela, what about…"

She cried and ran away, "Steela?"

Lily could only stand there as her best friend went into the girl's bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure. Let's tell the teacher about her absence and give her some time."

In the restroom, Steela sat in a stall and let her tears flow.

"Why? Why aren't you here for me? Mommy? Daddy? Why aren't you home yet?"

_"Hey, don't feel sad, you should know your parents love you. It is just…um…they couldn't be here with you for they…ah…are very important to Atmos and so left you in my charge."_

_"Hmm…okay. But one day, I will meet them and we will all be a happy family."_

Steela cried remembering those words five years ago, "Why aren't they here? Why aren't they with me?" She paused and lifted her head, "They…they…don't love me, do they? That's the only reason they're not here. They don't love me."

* * *

Aerrow watched his son from a distance. Tarek now had a weapon he trained with, much like himself and his daggers. If he was there, he wouldn't have approved of this for he wanted his son to live the life of a normal person and not an adventurer.

"Tarek, my son. What is she up to this time?"

He zoomed in with the binoculars on Helena who was in her usual trainer position, crossed arms, a stern look, her legs locked, her feet with a waist's width apart from each other. Aerrow turned back to his son as each strike threw was with such determination. Though he was nearly a mile away, her voice echoed faintly through the valley.

"Hurricane Gale!" Tarek brought his blade to his side and ran parallel to his mother. Swinging his blade up in front, he spun it around his sides before stopping with a final strike.

"Sunder Lightning!" Tarek spun with his weapon in a diagonal up cut, then swung it back diagonally down, forming a perfect 'X' slash.

"Complete Wind Tunnel!" Tarek held his blade high over his head and ran toward one of the valley walls, jumping and kicking off with full force, Tarek spun his whole body and his blade drilled through the air. Timing it with deadly precision, he landed on his feet with a final downward slash.

Helena clapped, "Perfect! Now let's do this one more time!"

"Mother! I don't think I can't! I can barely breath!"

"Okay, then we will stop for today."

"Are you sure?"

The last training incident stood out in her mind, "Yes, your stamina has improved greatly. Now you can last forty minutes before complete exhaustion. Rest tomorrow and then we will go on thirty mile hike."

"What of the special training you promised?"

"When you can battle for an hour, you will endure the special training. Remember that fighting in harsh conditions requires a lot of stamina, you will need it if you are to progress to the next level."

"Okay, Mother! I'll just wait a little longer."

She said, walking over to him and gave a hug, "I'm so proud of you, my handsome prince, you really have done very well. Now, give me your zanbatou."

He handed over his weapon, "Good, rest for a few minutes and I will have dinner prepared shortly."

Tarek nodded and walked into the house with her following closely behind. Aerrow from his vantage point, slouched down behind the rock where he leaned over for spying. With surveying his family finished, he went to town for something to eat before heading back to behind the rock to catch some sleep before the next day began.

"I wish I could be there, but the way she acted and the way…I reacted. Tarek, my wonderful son, you are safe for the moment and that's all that truly matters to me. Helena…keep doing what you're doing, you're not a bad mother, in fact, you are a good one. Forgive me."

Aerrow fell asleep.

* * *

Steela waited impatiently for her uncle to return home. For five years, she has waited for her parents' return and never has Steela even gotten a single response from them, not a letter, not even a word. How could they care about her if they never sent her anything to show her their love? Well, this eleven year-old girl was going to get her answers.

As she watched the television, she waited to hear the front door swing open. Every second, Steela dwelled on the fact that every other child she met in school had parents and yet she didn't. It seemed so unfair, she clenched her hands into fists as she trembled with anger, tears fell seemingly without end.

Then the front door opened, "Steela! I'm home!"

Steela couldn't bring herself to move and continued sitting there trembling. When he walked into the room, "Steela! I'm…Steela? What's wrong, sweetie?"

She mumbled, "Everything!"

"Oh, everything can't be wrong. Why are you crying?"

Steela turned to him and shouted, "Where are they? What have you done to them?"

"To who?"

"My parents! Where are they? I know it was they don't love me enough to be here! They must be telling you where they are, so tell me!"

"Steela, honey! I…"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your daughter!"

"Steela, enough!" His yell caused her to be silent. After taking a breath, he collected his thoughts and carefully spoke, "I knew one day I would have to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you, but you were so happy with how everything was, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But, you now want to know the truth and I will tell you."

He paused to look into her emerald eyes and they quivered with excitement for knowing, but at the same time, fear for knowing, "Steela…I don't know how to put this any other way, but…your parents…Piper, your mother…and Aerrow, your father…they are…they are…" He sighed, "…dead."

She squealed with wide eyes as her lips wavered, "But…but…but, you said."

"I lied, Steela. Your…father, he fell or went missing in the final battle against Cyclonia. Your mother…she…she died giving birth to you. I was there and I'll always be here like I promised so long ago. So, don't cry."

"Then, then, it's all my fault!" Steela ran past her uncle and upstairs into her room.

"Steela!" He followed her and had her bedroom door slam in his face. Stork sighed and leaned a hand against the door as he slid down to the floor. He heard her cry for two hours before it subsided.

"Steela? Sweetie?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Steela, I know how you feel. You're lost and hurt all over without no way out. But trust me, I'm here and I'll always be here. Please, sweetie, open the door."

"You promised…we…we would be a happy…fam…family."

"Aren't we? All the minutes we've spent together? Were they for nothing?"

"No…but, every other kid has parents, so I can't? Why is it like that?"

"It is unfair. I know, but you're not the only one. Some kids have no father, some no mother, some have none at all, but you are fortunate to have someone who cares and protects you, not like me."

"What?"

"Growing up on Terra Merb without anyone is hard. It took me many years until I found someone who saw something in me that I couldn't yet. He was the mechanic who taught me everything I know. I was about your age when I met him and before that, it was a place I never want to return."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I analyzed everything and always assumed the worst in order to survive. But you have someone from the start who's always taken care of you. So, please open the door."

There was no response, no crying, just silence. Stork thought maybe she cried to sleep or ignored him. Just as he started to turn away, the door opened. Steela's tears dried as she held more in. All Stork could do was hug her just as he did with her mother when Aerrow was lost.

* * *

Helena was cleaning the plates after dinner. Tarek was in her room, readying himself for sleep. She smiled for his training has progressed so far in only a year's time. But that was not all, he progressed in his studies and social skills. Yes, he truly was her son.

"Tarek, my handsome prince, you are such a special boy."

"Mother, I'm ready for sleep."

"Good, I'll be there in a…ahhh!" She screamed and fell on her knees. Looking at her hands, they tightened and aged looking as if she was eighty.

Tarek came into the kitchen, "Mother! I heard a scream!"

She turned her hands away from him, "Don't worry, my handsome prince. I cut myself, I'll be there shortly."

"Well, if you say so." Tarek walked back to his room.

Helena sighed in relief, then looked back at her aged hands. Before her eyes, they returned back to their right age. She breathed heavy for she knew what this meant.

"I don't have the means to rejuvenate myself. What can I do?" Helena pondered what could be done and how much time before this gets worse.

Her mind best not think about it for now wasn't the time. She still had to kiss her son goodnight and let them sleep for tomorrow was another day of training.

* * *

"Welcome to the School Fair, everyone!" Steela shouted while riding Stork's shoulders.

Dozens of families attended as they talked and wandered around. Stork and Steela arrived with some food that they added to the table. Stork carried one tray on top of another, Steela brought hot dogs and Stork brought some traditional Merb cuisine, it was not to be eaten, only to keep the flies away.

Once their duty was finished, they walked around the fair. Perusing through the games and attractions, Steela would point out the ones that were the most fun.

Grabbing their water guns, the two as well as other contestants waited for the bell to ring. When it did, they aimed for their bullseye and watched as their model skimmers flew up the tube. Then the bell ringed when Stork's skimmer reached the top and won Steela a large teddy bear.

"Learned that from Finn." He said, spinning the gun in his fingers before holstering it.

The next game was Test-Your-Strength as Stork was passed the mallet that will determine his strength. He gulped at the bell risen high, but straightened up and got into the stance. With a shout and a heave, Stork slammed the mallet on the spring as the weight shot up and hit the bell, winning a large tiger for Steela.

"Learned that from Junko."

They took a break from the games and got something to eat. Steela had a few of her hot dogs put on the grill and served hot to her. Stork had some burgers they had there. Thinking about what Stork said, Steela turned to him.

"Do you miss them, uncle Stork, your friends?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why didn't you cry for them?"

"I did cry for them a long time ago when you were a baby, in fact. Everything seemed too much and my goals seemed so far away. It was in the shower that I let my sorrow run free. But then I remembered though they were gone, I knew in my heart they would want me to keep on living. You need to do that, Steela, for your parents would want you to grow, learn, live, and be safe."

"Yeah, I know. But I want them to be here, even if they could never be."

"Steela…your parents love you and they will still love you, no matter how much distance separates you from them, even death."

She sat quietly finishing her dinner.

Stork smiled, "So, what do you want to do?"

She smiled, "I think I'd let…to go home."

"Really? There are many more rides."

"Yeah, but home is where I'd like to go for I get to spend my time with you."

His smile widened, "Well then, let's go home."

Kneeling down, Steela got on his shoulders. With the events of this fun day burned into the forefront of their memories, the pair returned home knowing that the truth has indeed set them free.


	20. Life and Death

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Life and Death

Tarek stomped his feet through the door looking angry and threw his zanbatou to the floor. Master Cyclonis sighed and closed the door behind her. She had relinquished her empress ensemble for more common clothing.

"Tarek…" She sighed, "Come on, sweetie, where are you?" She asked and heard him slam his bedroom door. She walked over and knocked on it.

"Tarek, what's the matter? You were doing so well."

"You mentioned him."

"What? Is that what this is about?"

"I told you not to mention him, not ever since he left."

"Honey, you still don't understand why he is not here."

"He left us…period."

"No, he left not because he felt like it…he left because…of me."

"No, why would he leave because of you? You have been nothing short of a great mother…so why?" His last question sounded like a cry.

"It is complicated. Let's just say that daddy and I had a history before we got together. Baby, open the door."

He opened the door, Helena smiled and hugged him, "You helped me became a different person than I was once. So did he and that is why I want you to think fondly of him."

"But…"

She gave him a motherly pout, "Please…for me."

Tarek looked into her eyes and looked away feeling embarrassed, "All right, just please stop that."

She hugged him tighter, "Thanks…Tarek." Master Cyclonis strained and fell on her side.

"Mommy?...Mommy!" He cried.

* * *

"Donna! Please…we can talk this out." Julian shouted as a woman was standing on the edge of a Terra.

"No, Julian! Sheryl was right about me. I'm nothing more than a con woman and a thief. I deserve no place to be beside a good man such as you."

"That was all in your past. I love the Donna I see before me now! Please, don't do this!"

A tear fell from her eye, "Oh, Julian! I love you!"

She fell backwards, Julian rushed to her and was a second too late as he watched the woman fall into the cloudline below.

"Wow! Lily was right, this is a good show!" Steela was laying on her front with her hands propped against her cheeks.

The front door opened, "Steela! I'm home!"

"Uncle Stork, you're home early!"

"Nothing could stop me from being here for your birthday!" He walked into the room with two grocery bags under his arms and placed them on the dining room table.

"What you watching?" He asked as Stork leaned to spy on the television.

"It's a show that Lily watches with her family, it is called 'Love Across the Terras' and it is all about this farmer who comes into money from an estranged uncle. Realizing that his newfound wealth leads him into a dark world of the rich and famous. Really exciting."

"You know those soap operas can be addicting."

"Oh, Uncle Stork, that's not gonna…hey, it's back on!"

He shook his head and whispered, "My little girl."

Pulling all the groceries out, Stork set up the balloons, candles, the banner, and the cake with it's twelve small candles. He was safe setting this up for Steela was mesmerized by the soap opera.

"Ah! It's over? Man, now I have to wait another week." She turning to see the birthday decorations and the big cake, Steela shot up in a heartbeat.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" He threw his arms in the air.

"Uncle Stork! This is so cool!"

"Take a seat, birthday girl, and let's get started."

Without being told twice, she jumped in her seat. After making her wish and blowing out the candles, they both enjoyed the vanilla cake. Then he gave her the birthday presents.

"Wow! A crystal analysis set! But it seems old, though."

"It should be, it was your mother's. I found it the other day at the garage."

"Neat, Oooo…this one!" She grabbed hold of a small gift and opened it, "This is so shiny!" Pulling out the necklace in the box.

"That was your mother's most prized possession. She wore it everyday I knew her."

"Thanks, Uncle Stork!" She eagerly picked up another gift.

Ripping it open, it was a framed group picture of the second Storm Hawks squadron. Aerrow was posing boldy, Piper wrapping an arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder, Junko flexed his muscles, Finn pointing his finger at the camera like a gun, and Stork was trying to blend with the background as much as possible.

"These are…these are…the Storm Hawks! From all the stories, you've told me."

He stood behind her chair, so he could see, "Yep, there's me. I looked so young, back then, minus the scar."

"So, this is Junko, the only Wallop in the team and so, this must be Finn. What were they like?"

"They were the best of friends, even amongst the five of us, they had a special bond forged from goofing off 24/7 and always getting into trouble."

She chuckled, "Yeah, just like in your stories. Why were you away from the others?"

"I was…a little…uh, touchy. It took me a year or two with your parents and the goofballs to grow out of it."

"Okay. I'm going to put this in my room right away."

"While you do that, I'll get dinner ready."

"Yes!" She shouted and ran upstairs.

He smiled and shook his head, "She is growing up so fast and yet she is still my little girl. So much like her mother she is becoming."

* * *

Master Cyclonis coughed into her already bloody rag. She laid down across the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. Though Tarek knew she was his mother, he could barely recognize her. In a few short hours since she collapsed in front of his bedroom door, her skin had become pale and withered, her hair turned white, she aged fifty years in half a day.

"Would you like another water bottle, Mother?"

"No, thank you, my son…" Helena paused to cough, "…I am fine."

"No, you're not, Mother. What is happening to you?"

"You see…I told you how sky knights get the power to perform their fancy moves?"

He nodded before she continued, "You see they undergo a crystal effusion treatment, so their natural energy flow is added with the power of a crystal. This way they can generate the energy to perform their fancy moves. Your mommy, however, underwent a more powerful and dangerous treatment, which allowed me to manipulate crystals with a wave of my hand. I have to be treated every twenty or so years because this would happen if I don't."

"Then we can find a way, I can go back into town and steal the equipment we need."

She shook her head, "No, it is too late. I can feel the end coming and I am at peace with it."

"Mother, you don't know what you're saying."

"Tarek, be strong. My death will lead you into a new chapter of your life. And for it, you will need these."

Helena removed the necklace she had and gave it to him, "This is a shielding crystal, wear it around your neck and it will protect you from harm and this is a paralysis crystal use it on those who wish you harm." He accepted the necklace that housed a small pink crystal within the vial and the amber crystal.

"And this…" She coughed, "…you must never use unless you absolutely have to, we are talking about life-and-death here. You must swear this before I give you this gift."

He nodded, "Okay, Mother. I swear to never use this gift unless it means life-and-death."

"Good boy, here…" He was handed a dark purple crystal, "…this is an oblivion crystal. Whoever it hits will send them to another place where they will know suffering for all eternity. But only use it as we just discussed."

"I swore to your vow, Mother. That promise is bound by word and blood."

"That's my boy. Could you promise mommy something else before I go?"

"Anything, Mother…"

She pulled out an old picture from her pocket and handed it to Tarek, "Who are these people, Mother?"

"The one on the right is me in disguise, the one on the left is Piper. She was an enemy long ago. If it is possible that you see her, greet her warmly and tell her I am so…sor…sorr…" Her cough gotten worse before she laid back on the couch.

"Mother, are you sure you wouldn't want some water?"

Shaking her head, Helena said, "No, it won't do me any good." She smiled at him, "I was always envious of you, Tarek."

"Excuse me?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I always envied you for you had his love. He didn't love me, there were days that he couldn't even be in the room with me, but he loved you for you are his son. You had his love, I had his tolerance."

"Don't say that, he loved you, why would he stay otherwise?"

She looked straight into his eyes and stroked his cheek, "You were the reason he stayed, I was the reason he wanted to leave."

"You're delirious, it must be the sickness. I'll fetch some medicine."

Tarek started to raise, but she pulled him back down, "No, don't go. It is nearly time." She held back a scream as she writhed in pain. She held onto Tarek's hand with a firm grip as he watched her suffer and he turned away hating himself for there was nothing he could do to alleviate her suffering.

"Tarek, it is time for me to go."

Tears fell from his eyes, "Don't say that."

She stared at the ceiling with a smile, "All I wish for is to have kissed him…one last time." She closed her eyes.

"Mother…Mother!"

Tarek nudged her, but she didn't awaken. Tears brimmed down his cheeks without end as the death of his mother bore unimaginable sadness. A sadness that soon turned into a boundless rage.

Using his anger, Tarek's first job was to bury his mother. Her shallow grave would be enough to keep any wildlife away. Then his anger pointed him in the wrong direction, finding himself back at the refinery where he was sent many times to build the crystal synthesizer his mother used.

The workers of the late night shift took a step outside into the night air. They relaxed and began to play some cards when they saw Tarek with his sword in one hand.

"You remember me?" He asked as they stood wide-eyed in horror.

With a swift movement, Tarek ran forward and cleaved the men who gave him nightmares when he was younger. This was the first of many terrible acts he would commit against the people of Terra Deros.

"Stop right there!" The sky knights of Terra Deros stood against him and they would die for their righteous stand against him. People ran for safety as many innocents were butchered in the blind rage that gripped him so.

Three days passed before he awoke in his bed, his mental state cleared and his rage subsided for the moment. Remembering the death of his mother, it was now time to leave Deros and fulfill his mother's final wish. The hunt for Piper has begun.


	21. Pain and Joy

**Author's Note: **I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One – Pain and Joy

Steela was looking at herself in the mirror. She just turned thirteen a few weeks ago and wondered if she was looking any different. After all, this was the year girls started developing into women. She was also making sure her hair was good and she didn't look too tired. Since her birthday, Steela had been reading her new set of the Crystal Compendium, which had all crystals indexed and categorized by alphabetical order and told of each crystals' powers and how to activate them.

Another present she got was a sports jacket of the Blue Falcons, her favorite sky knight racing team. She wore it every chance she got and only took it off to sleep and getting it cleaned. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she walked downstairs to see a familiar face.

"Good morning, uncle Stork!"

"Good morning, Steela! Still wearing that jacket, I see."

"You bet. Thank you for getting this for me. Have I mentioned that?"

"About every second I live and breathe. Anyway, look what I have for you today."

"Pancakes, they're my favorite."

"You'll need your strength, sit down and eat. You're going to be late for school."

She did as she was told, Steela was hoping he wouldn't notice her tired look.

"So, reading that book all night again?"

Pulling her chair back, "Yes, I have been."

"You're going to need to take better care of yourself. I can't be there always, which reminds me I will be heading over to the garage early for the next couple of days. I have to meet up with some interesting clients."

She sat down, "How interesting?"

"Six-digits-worth interesting."

"Ooooo, your business is awesome."

"Doing something I love, that's a lesson to take to heart, Steela."

She nodded as her mouth was full. He smiled and continued preparing his breakfast. They ate in silence before Stork locked up the house and they got going.

"So, what's your plan for today?"

"Well, get to school, go through homeroom, go to class…oh, thank you, today is the final round of the Girls' Sky Fu tournament in gym. I know I'm going to take first place."

"Well, you won the last two rounds. Do you think you'll win?"

"I know I will. The others haven't had you as a fath…uncle."

He sighed, "It still hurts, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, you've been the best parent a girl could ask for, but I would...I wish that I could be with my parents."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have them be here for you, but at least, you have me. It takes more than blood to be called family."

"I know, but still…" She looked at the ground ahead.

They walked the rest of the way in silence as Stork thought it best for them.

* * *

"Piece of crap!" Tarek shouted as he cut in half the homemade skimmer he'd been riding.

After heaving his blade back to his shoulder, he stood on Terra Lushana, one of the most beautiful places in all the Atmos, but Tarek failed to see its beauty as he cut his way through. Though it had been months since his mother's death, Tarek still felt enraged and saddened by the loss.

Walking through the dense jungle, he had hoped to find something here that would help him in his search for Piper. Not knowing much of the world outside Deros, Tarek began to wonder as he cut down vines to clear his path.

"Why did it have to be this way? Mother, why didn't you tell me? If you did, we could have done something to prevent your death. But why?"

His stomach growled, it had been days since he had a meal. Hunger did nothing, but fuel his anger.

"I just want to kill something, this is driving me crazy! Please, anything…come on, I feel my blade is waiting for it's next victim, come on!" His roaring echoed through the jungle.

"_Tarek…"_ He remembered a lesson from Mother, _"Remember when we talked about emotions. Each one holds a certain power over your heart and each one if made too strong can make you weaker rather than stronger. Anger is particularly tricky, if you let it overwhelm you, you will be careless and sloppy. Emotions allow you freedom in life, but it must be you who is in control, not them."_

"Yes, Mother!" He said aloud.

As he journeyed the path, he found himself atop a hill. From here, he could see much of the jungle. A short distance away was a small village nestled in the heart of this lush place. With joy that he was so close to a meal, Tarek ran down the hill at top speed.

He heard a snap, then a hiss and before he knew it, Tarek was feeling weak. He was feeling weaker than he's ever felt in his life. Looking behind him, Tarek saw nothing but the path he made with his own feet.

In a few minutes, he was on the outskirt of the village where he fell to the ground. He laid there, his sword just out of reach, and laid on the sword's case that was still strapped over his shoulder.

His vision blurred and figures stood around him. Tarek didn't know why, but he couldn't speak. His eyes glazed over and soon closed.

* * *

"Tarek, my handsome prince. Look how big you've grown."

"Mother…yes, I remember. It was four years ago, I just turned nine. Wait, why I'm I seeing these images?"

He opened his eyes to the darkness, finding himself suspended in mid-air. As he looked around, he saw the images before him playing out.

"Each memory…each one was of Mother…and how happy she was…still, she didn't tell me that she was about to die? Why did you pain me so much, why did you have to leave?"

He leaned his head back and saw an old blind woman wearing clothes made out of leaves standing there. She waved her hands, forming signs.

Then, Tarek found himself awake. He was laying on a woven mat in the center of this tent made from the largest jungle leaves he's ever seen.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked to the circle of people sitting around him. A young woman in the group spoke up.

"You are in the village of Lushana, we are the Tribe of Lushana. You have been sent here for a reason."

"The only reason I'm here was because my piece-of-shit skimmer broke down on me."

He sat up, but the circle kept him from moving too much.

"You must lay still, you were bitten by a purple-tailed snake. If you didn't get to us, you would be dead now. Its venom is highly poisonous to humans such as we. You must have stepped on its tail or otherwise, it would have not bitten you."

"That's why I heard that strange snapping noise. But I don't care, I must continue with my search." He tried sitting up again, but they didn't let him.

"Let me go!" He shouted, when they didn't, he screamed, "Let me go now or I'll kill all of you!"

They froze, but not from fear, they were looking at someone he wasn't seeing. Leaning his head back, he saw the same old woman from his dream.

"You? You were in my dream."

The young woman said, "She is our leader and shaman of Lushana Tribe. She has long since told of your coming. You are a warrior, one who holds a purple blade. She's had visions of you for some time. Now you are here to listen and learn."

"I don't have time for this crap! I just want to go!" They held him in place.

"You must listen." She said and they all looked to the shaman.

She started weaving her hands around forming signs, the young woman translated.

"You are one chosen to do great things, but you now you bare a great darkness inside that intends to undo what has been written. You were raised to be a weapon and a weapon you need to be. Wait…this can't be right. I must be reading it wrong."

The shaman stopped and repeated her signs, but with a serious look on her face.

"You…you were raised to be a weapon and a weapon you will need to be. The weapon of destiny must be tempered like you must now be."

"What does she mean by that?" Tarek was more curious than afraid.

He then noticed the rows of jars that circled the shaman, her fingers felt over the lids until they stopped over a lid. She opened it and pulled out the blue dust inside.

"You must breathe it in."

"What are you people going to do to me?"

"We are here to help you. Once you breathe, remember that all you experience is all mind."

He looked as the dust sprinkled through the air over, his entire body felt like convulsing as Tarek felt enlightened and yet lost.

* * *

"Students, welcome to the final round of the Girls' Sky Fu Tournament. Earlier this year, everyone of you have fought together and now only two remain for the championship. The prize is…a 200 gold coupon to Ice Cream World. Now if we may have your attention, the match is about to begin. The two will be Marsha Graves and Steela."

"Go! Steela, whip her butt!" Lily shouted from the crowd, she had made it to the semi-finals, but Marsha had won. Still, this made all the other girls cheer.

They bowed to each other and got into their stance.

"Remember, I want a good clean fight. There will be no knockouts, only tapping out or me declaring winner will end the match. Now, begin!" shouted the gym teacher.

Marsha went in for a direct punch that landed in Steela's ribs, knocking the air out of them. Then, she was snap-kicked against the side of her head.

Elsewhere, Tarek was fighting his own battle. Behind him, he saw the image of his wounded heart. Turning to face what was in front, he saw thousands of black shadows with glowing white eyes and ravenous fangs.

They charged toward him.

"_You must not let them touch your heart!"_ The voice of the young woman echoed.

He got into stance and started going through them. He punched one and an image of his dying mother came into his mind, then the shadow faded. He kicked one and an image of her smiling, rolling on the ground before it faded. Clawing a third, yet another memory played itself out in a flash before him.

"What are these things?"

"You're going down girl!" Marsha shouted as another blow landed, but was blocked by Steela crossing her arms. Still, it hurt. But there was no time to give into pain, Steela punched which was evaded and the counterattack connected on her hip.

"Damn, now I know why Lily lost to this girl, she's so skilled and strong."

Tarek winched, "There's too many! I can't stop them all!"

Steela felt weak as the blows continued, "I…I can't…win!"

"It's impossible! These things just keep coming!"

The temptation to give in was overwhelming to both of these combatants. Then…

"Steela, I've always been proud of you. You are one of the best people I know because you have a brilliant mind and the strength to see things through!"

"Handsome Prince, your will can be unstoppable when your heart is in the right place. You know you are to do great things and know rise up and prove yourself!"

"That's right!" They both said in their minds, "I can do this! I can win!"

Steela wiped off the blood from her lip and got back into her stance. Marsha growled and came at her, but each of her attacks was blocked or dodged perfectly. Steela threw a kick that landed in the ribs. Marsha pushed her foot away, only to have it come back into the ribs.

Tarek focused his will and a shimmering light filled the dark space, causing the shadows to cease and use their forearms to keep from being blind. When the light faded, Tarek stood there with his blade resting on his shoulder.

"Now, come at me!" He shouted and rushed into the shadowy horde.

Steela blocked every blow and punched Marsha across the face, who punched back and hit Steela in the face, but it didn't faze her as she kept going. Steela swept away her fist and with the other hand, made another powerful strike to the jaw.

Tarek slashed through five-at-a-time, each memory he was hit with, didn't stop him. Slowly, the shadows swarmed him, but his blade kept them at bay and away from his heart. Using this, he fought on.

Marsha was now weaker than before. Her attacks were sluggish and her insides burned as Steela once been her punching bag, now was looking victorious. Marsha ran forward and threw another punch, aimed for Steela's head. Steela sidestepped it and threw a strike that hit Marsha in the ribs. Landing on her back, the other girl laid there, looking incapable of fighting.

"Well, miss Graves, it seems that you've met your match! Winner! Steela!" The other girls shouted in excitement, more to the fact that Marsha lost than Steela winning, but she took their cheers with heart for she knew she was going to ice cream later. Still, something didn't feel right.

Tarek focused all of his will and threw one majestic slash that cut away all the darkness. Turning to his heart, a single shadow jumped into it and attached itself to the surface. There was a small dark patch on his heart, but that was it.

"Marsha, that was a really good match. Listen, how about my uncle and I take you and your family out to Ice Cream World. Our treat."

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not my pity I'm offering, it's my respect. You showed me a lot of what's inside you there and it wouldn't be fair to have come so far with getting nothing."

"If I'd won, you'd never hear this from me."

"I know, but still would you like to go get ice cream with me?" She extended her hand.

Marsha took it with a small smile and stood up with her help, "Okay."

Tarek awoke in the tent after his experience, he felt tons better than he had moments before, like an impossible weight was gone. The old shaman began making signs again and the young woman again translated.

"You've overcome the darknesses that have been plaguing your heart. The death of your mother was great, but the love she left behind for you was greater still. Now, you are free to go on your journey if you wish. We will provide a sky bat and a guide to take you to a nearby Terra where you will continue your journey. Go with the spirits, young warrior, for there is still much work for you to do."

Tarek stood up and thanked them for their help. He never felt so good in his life, Tarek saw a tribal man stand next to him and tap his shoulder. With a nod, he knew this was the guide spoken of. Without a single protest, Tarek left the tribe behind still thanking them.

"Shaman, didn't you see the darkness left behind? It may one day grow strong again and consume his spirit."

She translated, "All heroes must have a little darkness in them. They cannot all start out as pure light. This darkness he will have to overcome by the end of his journey. Fear not, my granddaughter, everything is as it should be."

"I hope you're right, grandmother. I hope you are."

**

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, real world stuff. I'll be finishing this story next chapter.**


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I do not own Storm Hawks, etc.

* * *

Epilogue – Winds of Destiny

Tarek breathed the calm air as he sat on the tall stone. Though his anger was gone, the feeling of serenity he had while with the Lushana Tribe has gone, too. Jumping back down to the ground, he looked at his case and heaved it over a shoulder.

He had spent months on this Terra, enjoying the quiet serenity of nature. But now he felt it was time to move on. Pulling out the picture his mother gave him from his back pocket, he gazed at the smiling pair of Piper and Lark, who was really his mother in disguise.

Tarek remembered the three mementos left to him: the paralysis crystal, the oblivion crystal, and the shielding necklace.

He felt the crystals against him, one in each pocket. Reaching for the necklace, he clenched his fingers together and grabbed air.

"What? Where did it go?" He searched himself for it and then he heard a grinning noise. Turning his head, he saw a monkey gripping his necklace.

"You…Stop!"

It made the same noise and scampered away. Tarek chased after him and wandered away from the rocks and mist toward the jungle nearby. After chasing it through the leaves, he parted and found himself near the edge of the Terra.

When he got there, the sky monkey walked over to an elderly gentleman wearing a large backpack, surrounded by spare parts.

"Artemis, what have you got there, boy?" The man asked and his friend raised his paw up.

Taking the necklace in hand, his shaky fingers took a moment to grab hold of it.

"Ah, let's see here." His glasses had magnifying lens attached to the right lens, the first pair came down, followed by the second, "A shielding crystal…quite rare especially in this area."

"Excuse me, but that's my property you're holding." Tarek stepped out of the bushes and into the light.

"Oh, young man, this is your necklace. I have to say that you nearly gave me a heart attack just now. Men my age aren't fond of surprises."

Tarek tried being nice to the elderly man, "Please, give it back."

"Very well…" He reached forward and Tarek took it back with a swipe, "Besides, there's not much value in a shielding crystal that's lost its charge, even though it's perfect in shape."

"Really? It lost its charge?"

"I'm an Artificer, you see. The name's Cornelius. I go around the world looking for parts, salvage and the like. I'm here because of this." He noted to the large piles of debris, "Horrible ship crash, those unfortunate souls. But they were moved and buried on their home Terras, so here I am."

"Can you charge it? My shielding crystal, that is."

"I can, back at my workshop in Terra Trade. It will cost a pretty coin, though."

"Damn, I don't have the money." Then an idea came to him, even though it meant working for someone else, which he despised, "Is there a chance you need a sword-for-hire? Maybe I can solve a problem in exchange."

The old man rubbed his hairy chin, "Well…we are having a problem with Aerous Fletch and his gang. If you can get rid of them, then I'd be happy to charge that crystal for you."

"What about the trip to your Terra? Surely, you wish me to…"

"No, I maybe a man who rummages through wrecks for money, but I'm not heartless to leave someone stranded on a Terra. There is no charge for the ride, my boy. No charge, at all."

Tarek put up a small smile, "Thank you. My name is Tarek, by the way."

They walked together to his salvage ship and his journey to Aerous Fletch's stronghold.

* * *

"Steela, relax. This is no big deal." Lily told her.

"But we're going to…going to…"

Stork smiled, "I forget how fast you grow up. It seemed like only yesterday you were bouncing on my knee, begging me to tell you stories."

"Uncle Stork!" Steela shouted, embarrassed. Stork and Lily laughed.

"You deserve this after getting straight A's on all your midterms and fortunately, I got high enough grades to tag along."

"But we're going to see Wallace Porter and the Blue Falcons live at Terra Tecnos Stadium square off in a game of Sky Ball against the Vicious Red Suns."

"Well, yeah…they're doomed." Stork said.

Steela's brow tensed, "No way, Wallace is going to cream those guys! Right, Lily?"

Lily nodded rapidly at Steela's newfound determination. Marching ahead of them, Steela was going to cheer Wallace and the rest of the Blue Falcons on from the stands.

"She does know that I have the tickets, right?" Stork asked, which Lily shook her head.

After being seated and Stork loaded up on snacks and drinks for everyone, the announcer came forward, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the championship game of Sky Ball, Storm Hawks Division. The teams that made it to the play-offs are: The Blue Falcons…" An uproar of cheer shook the entire stadium, "and the Vicious Red Suns!" That team was waiting for their cheers, which never came.

After being widely refused, Crom Jackson, leader of the Vicious Red Suns shouted, "That's fine! It'll be all the more satisfying when we crush these pansies into the ground!"

A wave of boos came at them, but Crom looked as excited as ever.

"Let the game begin!" the announcer shouted and the ball was released. Wallace and Crom both dashed up after it, but Wallace got it first. Weaving in-and-out of the opposing defense, Wallace threw the ball and it landed right through the large hoop. A blare horn shot out, signifying a goal.

Steela cheered with the rest of the stadium as the game was heating up. Wallace waved to the crowd, flashing his perfect white smile, giving the wink and the gun to the crowd. Steela and Lily both swooned over this gesture.

Stork looked back to the game, "This is going to be longer than I thought."

* * *

"This is a pretty big stronghold, old man. I better get two hot meals in addition for this."

"Okay, I'll give that to you. As you can see, they made a castle on top of this small Terra and use this as their staging ground to harass our merchant caravans. Sky knights don't come to this part of the Atmos, so we have to fend for ourselves. But we're merchants, not soldiers."

"Fine, I'll take care of this." Tarek said and stroked his necklace real quick, "Use the cloudline and get us under the Terra. There should be a hangar to drop me off at."

"What about a plan? It's suicidal to think you're going to charge right in and take care of all those men? There has to be two hundred men and you are only one."

"Funny, I never had anyone worry about me like this in a long time. I got to say that I missed it. Besides, the quicker I take care of this problem of yours, the quicker I get my hot meals."

"I think I see the hangar now."

"Wait in the cloudline for an hour. I should be done, by then." Tarek stood up in his seat, which was just next to Cornelius. The glass shield of the cockpit lifted up as if it were a knights' visor, the old man watched as Tarek leapt from the ship and onto the steel floor several feet below.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the pirates asked.

"Me? I'm your death!" Tarek rushed in with his zanbatou and cleaved through the first two and the alarm sounded, "Good, now the fun begins!" He cleaved through two more and walked out of the hangar, into the complex.

Cornelius closed the glass shield as his ship lowered itself down into the cloudline.

"Young men these days. So brash, so reckless and yet, I guess he's no different from any other man I've met. Come, Artemis, set the timer and we'll be ready."

Tarek barely broke a sweat as the minutes passed. These pirates weren't very well trained in combat where Tarek had been since the time he could walk. As he searched room-to-room, hall-to-hall; no pirate was spared as they fell dead. He even freed the women they used for…other needs. Eventually, his chase ended when he reached the tallest tower.

Bursting through the door, he saw a man sitting in his chair facing away from him.

"So, you've arrived." The man said, pouring a small glass of brandy.

"Aerous Fletch, I presume."

"My reputation precedes me." He paused to drink the brandy, "I assumed my operation was safe from the eyes of the Sky Knights."

Tarek laughed, "Believe you and me, I'm no Sky Knight."

"Why else would you be here killing my men?"

"Two hot meals, that's all you and your scumbag gang were worth."

"Your arrogance is unnerving. I think I'd like to put an end to it." Aerous stood up, his back still facing Tarek.

"Then, what's stopping you?"

Aerous turned his head and smiled. Kicking the chair swiftly, it flew toward Tarek who sliced it in two. When he did, Aerous was already on top of him, a main gauche in one hand and a cutlass in the other. Tarek saw him through the spilt chair and stepped back in a swirl to deflect the coming blows and get some distance.

"It's been a long time since someone has dodged that attack. You really are quite skilled, I'll enjoy our duel." Aerous bowed to his opponent, but Tarek didn't return the favor.

"Now then, the fun begins!" Aerous said, making Tarek uneasy from hearing his own words shot back at him.

* * *

"Crom spikes it! It's going, going, GOAL! The Vicious Red Suns led 6-5 as we approach the end of the fourth quarter! It is not looking good for the Blue Falcons as they soar on the defense."

Steela felt nervous as the possibility of her favorite team losing came closer to reality. There was only one minute on the clock left and everyone was looking tired from the day's event.

"The ball goes up and Wallace takes it. He dives and swoops around their defense. He punts the ball and it's going, going, GOAL! The score is tied at 6-6. With only thirty-seven seconds left on the clock, this is going to be the winning goal or it goes into overtime."

The players moved themselves into position. Crom and Wallace stared each other down. The bald muscular man with the short red goatee and a scar down his left eye didn't daunt the young Wallace. Seconds seem to pass into eternity as they stared down.

"The ball goes up!"

The two drove their skimmers as fast as they could toward the ball. Everyone in the stands was on the edge of their seat as the hands of the two reached for the ball. Steela crossed her fingers and closed her eyes.

"They're going up and…Crom gets the ball." Steela's eyes burst wide open, "He flies toward the Blue Falcons' hoops. He punts it and it's going and going, deflected by the goalie and sent back to Wallace. He's flying like an eagle through the Red Suns' defense. Just look at him go. He spikes the ball, it's going, going, GOAL!"

The siren booms through the air, "That's it, ladies and gentlemen. The final score 7-6 Blue Falcons. They are this year's Storm Hawks Division Sky Ball champions. Give a round of applause for the Vicious Red Suns for their valiant effort and we wish them the best of luck next year."

Even with their noted unpopularity, the Vicious Red Suns received a roaring applause from all in the stands. To say the least, they were taken back by this.

"Now, one final round of applause for this year's champions."

A slightly louder reception came from the stands for the Blue Falcons. Steela sighed and relaxed in her chair for her favorite team had won. After a couple moments, the announcer got up to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's finals. Please exit the stadium in an orderly fashion."

Getting up, they walked to the exit.

"Excuse me." Someone was running up behind them, but they paid no mind, "Mister Stork."

He stopped and turned around, the man was clearly out of breath as he was not used to running.

"My employer wishes to have a word with you. Can you and these two young ladies please accompany me?"

They followed and walked up to the Skybox. Just as they were about to enter, the messenger turned to them.

"Young ladies, please be seated here. This shouldn't take too long."

Steela and Lily sat down at the plastic chairs by the entrance as Stork was taken to the glass room with all the blinds drawn. When all the others were in that private room, Steela and Lily looked at each other. Their smiles grew and they squealed.

"Did you see that the way Wallace sparrow-holed right through those two to get that second goal?"

"That's nothing when he spike-passed the ball to his teammate for that third goal. It flew through three of their defense and it was a successful pass, that was amazing."

"Not to mention how good-looking he is, wouldn't mind having him as a boyfriend."

"Lily! He's five years older than us."

Putting her arm on the chair's head, Lily relaxed, "Like you never thought about him…in any way." She put emphasis on the last part.

Steela blushed and looked away, which caused Lily to smile. Her proud moment was interrupted as a loud "Ya-hoo!" broke out from the private room. Lily was confused, but Steela knew it was Uncle Stork.

When the men exited the room, Stork was shaking hands with an elder man wearing a business suit. They parted ways as the entourage of men left the Skybox and Stork went to his two charges.

"So, what was that all about?"

"You'll see, Steela."

"Why are you keeping us in suspense?"

"Though we shook hands on it, you know how these big business types are. The deal is never final until it's in a written contract. Come on, let's go home."

"But what was with the Ya-hoo? Why all the excitement over this?"

"It's because they know I'm the top prospect for this deal. I just want everything to go smoothly. But if this works out, we can expect big things for us."

Steela smiled and Lily was the one looking a little jealous. Sure, her family was more upper-class than Steela and Stork were, but a juicy deal brings jealously to anyone not involved, no matter how high up the ladder they are.

* * *

"You're good, young one. But not better than me." Aerous shouted.

Their duel had brought them from the office to the upper ramparts of the fortress.

"It's a shame that you don't join me. I can always get new help, but new lieutenants are hard to come by."

"Ripping off merchants, killing innocents is just what you scumbags are good for. I have my goals set a lot higher than that." Tarek swiped across, sending Aerous's main gauche over the side, leaving him with just the cutlass.

"You think this is all about money?" The man laughed, "Boy, you have so much to learn about this world."

"Then, what do you do it for?"

"The big picture. I was once one of those merchants who ruled Terra Trade until they betrayed me. I want them to suffer as I have suffered. When my reputation spreads to the far corners of the Atmos, all the bandits will come and join my cause. Even the Sky Knights will fear the name of Aerous Fletch!"

Tarek laughed in return, "World Domination? That's your goal? You're too pathetic to take up that mantle!"

Aerous rushed in and clashed blade-to-blade. It was here that Aerous noticed the crystal dangling around Tarek's neck. Lending in and using his shoulder as support, allowed his hand to be free and snatched the necklace. Jumping back, Aerous took this time to rise it to the sun.

"Shielding crystal, grade two, very rare. Even though it lost its charge, it can still bank 200'000 on the black market easy, 500'000 if it were at full power."

Tarek looked at his chest and saw it missing, "Give that back!" He roared.

"You seem really attached to it. I would sell it, but I don't need this chump change with all the fortunes I stole. Shame, it was a nice crystal."

Aerous held it over the edge of the stronghold causing Tarek to freeze. With a smile, he let the crystal go and Tarek saw it fall toward the cloudline below.

"You lecture me on World Domination and call me pathetic? You're standing there like a frightened child after seeing such a bauble fall to its ruin. So, tell me, Boy, who are you to lecture me on such things?"

Tarek's wicked smile returned, "You know the last person…who tried to take over the Atmos?"

"Everyone knows her name, Master Cyclonis. What about her?"

He looked up, his eyes staring at him as if piercing through his soul, "She is my mother!"

Aerous Fletch froze this time. Tarek rushed in and used this hesitance for one final blow. Aerous tried to move, but the fact he was dueling with Master Cyclonis's son was something he didn't expect and his feet refused to budge.

Focusing his hate and rage onto Aerous, Tarek sliced him through and as the two halves of the former Aerous Fletch fell toward the earth, his final thoughts were.

"Those eyes…I should have known…those purple eyes."

Tarek watched his opponent fall to the ground below, but the loss of his mother's shielding crystal was a devastating blow to Tarek. Stabbing his sword into the stone, he leaned down to the ground and cried. Something he vowed never to do again.

"Are you missing something?" He heard a voice shout over the roar of the engine. Looking over the side, he spotted Cornelius in his salvage ship hovering under the ramparts. In his hand, there was his shielding crystal.

During the flight to Terra Trade, Tarek kept the crystal under his neck and stroked it like a long-lost pet. He only parted with it when Cornelius took it to his shop to recharge it. That was after they used his six storage bays on his salvage ship to deliver the captured women safely to Terra Trade.

"Artemis pointed it out to me, we were lucky to be where we were to catch it. Forgive me for not returning it to you right away, but when I saw Aerous was still alive, I thought it best to hide for the moment. During my old age, I learned to be tact in those delicate situations."

"And good for everyone, it seems Aerous kept all that he stole in his stronghold. Your other merchant buddies will be eager to take back what's theirs."

"Tell me, you had all that time there. Why didn't you take it? I'm an old man and all that money would be certainly tempting, even if I would only have it for the short time I got left."

"I was, but I saw what money did to Aerous Fletch. He never seemed he could have enough. I lived a perfect life in a small house, we never needed it and I never will if I have anything to say about it."

"Well, we are just about done here. It will just take a minute more. So, where are you going?"

"Don't know, but I made a promise to someone and I need to keep it. I've been to Deros, which lead me to Atmosia and then the trail went dead. That's when I wound up on Lushana, and then that small rock where you found me."

"Well, I don't know if it will help, but there are ships coming-and-going to all places. If you want my opinion, I think a good place to find leads is that new Terra that came around a decade-and-a-half ago…what was its name, Terra….um, Terra…oh that's right, Terra Tecnos."

"Tecnos? Never heard of it before."

"It got a large population boost during that nasty recession several years back, most of whom looking for work. It has people who come from everywhere and if that promise of yours is to find someone, I can't think of a better place to look. Ah, here we are. One fully-charged shield crystal, free of charge, of course."

"I usually don't thank people all too much, so I'm not good at it."

"You don't need to, my boy. You got rid of that Aerous Fletch and that's thanks enough. Now, here is a gold pouch for 200 gold. I know we agreed on two hot meals, but me being not much of a chef, I figured this is more than enough."

Tarek reached out and took it, "This will do."

"Take care of yourself, young man. Don't forget your case." He stretched out his hand, Tarek was reluctant to trust him, but he eventually stuck his hand out and they shook.

"You too." Tarek said and walked out of Cornelius's shop. His blade safely nestled in his case and hoisted over his shoulder. Without anywhere else to go, Tarek went to the docks and found the only ship heading to Tecnos wasn't a passenger ship, but a merchant ship by the name of Zephyr. The posted price for a ticket was 300 gold.

"How am I supposed to…" Then he froze as a flash of light appeared before him, "Mother?" The illuminating figure waved him forward, "But how?"

He followed her through the back docks, it was unbelievable as she lead him safely through the loading area. Following her pattern, he wasn't seen by any of the dock workers and snuck into the cargo hold. It was then, the ship left port and went toward its destination.

As he walked casually into the passenger decks, he moved inconspicuously into one of the cabins. The journey would take a few months, but the merchants didn't take count of who was staying aboard as long as they paid, so he was relatively safe. Lending back onto a seat, he'd be calling home for next few months, he whispered to himself.

"Mother…this is where you wished me to go?"

* * *

Elsewhere around the same time, a team of men was going through some ruins that haven't been explored in years.

"Men, be careful, that metal support has a lot of weight on it. Just squeeze through safely and we'll not have the ceiling fall on us."

"Sir, I see a light up ahead."

"Wait, I see it, too. It is like a sky blue."

Walking through the ruins, they were in a sort of laboratory. It had fifteen years to accumulate dust and many of them wore breathing masks to prevent any unfortunate incidents. The equipment hasn't been used for that length of time, but what it was used for wasn't for anything good.

"Men, we've made a discovery. With my own waking eyes, an Ambrosia Crystal. To think that something like this exists." He took it in hand.

"Should we send this to Terra Celsus? Their researchers are the best in the world."

The head explorer shook his head, "Ever since they found that gold mine of knowledge on Terra Veluria, they've had no time for anything else. Besides, a crystal this useful would be a waste sitting in a museum."

"Then, what do we do with it?"

The head explorer looked into the endless blue sky within, "I hear Terra Tecnos is having their Grand Slam Race and they've been looking for a grand prize for months. Imagine the pretty coin we'll make selling it to them."

* * *

A few months later and it was the eve of the Terra Tecnos Grand Slam. Steela awoke for a new school day and was excited for the few last days of school were here this year. Getting up early, she got clean and dressed.

The news that Stork was selected to be the sponsored mechanic in upgrading and tuning up all the racers' skimmers was really exciting. However, it meant that he wasn't at home all that much. Noticing the flier for the Terra Tecnos Grand Slam on the dining room table made her smile.

"Since I'm up, why not?" She said aloud and got her backpack.

After locking the front door behind her, she walked down the streets that were glowing in the faint sunlight just before the dawn. As she walked by a familiar alleyway heading toward his garage, a strong breeze hit her that sent shivers down her spine as the instant cold fell.

Once the moment passed, Steela ignored it and continued to walk to her uncle's garage and to her destiny.

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and being patient as I finished this story. As an author, it feels good when a story is finished and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
